Phantoms of Christmas
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Updated! While shopping for gifts for Ryoma Bday and X'mas too, Sakuno encountered something that would fill her X'mas with more joy! Pairing: RyoSaku, Slight FujiSaku Epilogue posted! Completed
1. Default Chapter

AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Ogenkidesu ka? Merry X-mas, hohoho (in advance)!! Minna-san, this is my first attempt on writing a short story!! Hope all of you would like it!! Since X'mas is only a few days away, I decided to write this fics to dedicate to all readers!!

"..." denotes speech

denotes thoughts

_'...' denotes phantom's speech_

_**'...' denotes flashbacks **_

_" denotes highlights_

(...) denotes author's note

**Pairing: RyoSaku/FujiSaku (Slight)**

**Warning: Might contain OOC, readers had been warned...**

_**Standard Disclaimer: Sue me? Oh no? I dunno wanna spend my holidayz spending all my money on hiring a laywer...so please don't sue me...**_

**Phantom of Christmas**

**Part 1 : Meeting with a Phantom!!**

_Quote : Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful.  
_**Norman Vincent Peale**

"Sakuno..." a feminine voice cracked an anxious tone.

'Obaa-chan...I can hear you' her mind said, but her mouth could'nt even utter a word.

"Sakuno..." her worried tone played in her ears. "Open your eyes."

'I can't'she mentally frowned as the pain that from her throbbing head had taken over her consciousness.

"Sakuno..." her granny whispered again, as Sakuno very slowly, painfully managed to raise her eyelids revealing her brown orbs that encased terrible power. Drifting slowly to the side, they focused on the elderly woman perched precariously shaking, sitting down on her right.

'Where am I??'she heard more faint voices surrounding her.

"No worries, dear...just take more rest..." she whispered as Sakuno's eyes closed again.

__

_**

* * *

Flashback...**_

_**"Sakuno...Mitte...mitte (look)!! It's snowing!!" Tomoka exclaimed excitingly as she swirled merrily around the quiet streets when beautiful snowfall ascended from heaven, decorating the streets with its charms. **_

_**Sakuno innocently stared at the dark grey sky to witness the beauty of nature slowly ascending down from heaven "Sou...yuki ka (snowing)??...Kirei(beautiful)...!!" **_

_**"Desho (Agree)...ne...ne, Sakuno-chan, have you decided?" Tomoka paused and carefully walk near Sakuno again, anticipating her bestfriend's reply.**_

_**"Hm? Decide? On what?" Sakuno turned her attentions back to Tomoka. **_

_**Upon seeing Sakuno's puzzled expression followed by a most innocent child-like smile, Tomoka couldn't get herself to be mad at her. Instead she let out an audible frown "I'm asking, have you decided what present to buy for Ryoma-sama's birthday??"**_

_**"Birthday present for Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno shrugged and stared curiously at her best friend "Tomo-chan, I thought we're going out to buy presents for the soon coming X'mas party?!"**_

_**This time Tomoka raised one brow enquiringly "Don't tell me that you're not aware that our great O'Prince of Tennis, Ryoma-sama's birthday is on Christmas Eve!!" **_

_**"Ah...I see..." Sakuno shrugged "of course I remembered, how could I not" wiping off cold sweats that formed around her forehead, Sakuno heaved another inaudible sigh, knowing that her friend, Tomoka could be quite agressive, particularly on all issues about Echizen Ryoma. 'Aa...now I understand!! Obaasan had asked me to bake two cakes on that day...the other one is for Ryoma-kun...' she thought intensly with a smirk appeared across her face.**_

_**"So?" Tomoka crossed her arms as she continued their earlier conversation "what do you plan to buy for him?"**_

_**"Actually..." bringing her soul back from wonderland, Sakuno swallowed the lump "I...have not think of...anything yet! Besides, me and obaa-chan had been quite busy, since she's going to organize the X'mas party at our place...even other senpais were also there to help out..." her words ended inaudibly while avoiding eye contact with her friend.**_

_**"Hm...fine...should have know you good enough" Tomoka shooked her head "Actually...I've already had something in my mind, but at my current financial status, I could only afford a small parts of it!!"**_

_**"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno said in a deceptively soft voice "It's okay, besides we still have another week to go!!"**_

_**Although Sakuno had no problem when it comes to money concern, yet, what had trouble her most right now is to decide what to buy for Ryoma. Sometimes she believe that she knew alot about the first year tennis pro, but somehow, getting to know him better seem to be harder for her, as a shy and timid girl, moreover Echizen Ryoma, is not those babblative type, and majority of his conversations comprehended nothing but tennis!! Making themselves aware of their current problem, both of them frowned in unsion!! They waited at the bus stand for quite sometimes. A few moments of silence had made the two of them feeling rather awkward.**_

_**"Since I can't afford to buy it, I guess I'll just have to go for plan B" breaking the silence, Tomoka remarked decisively "Hm...plan B would just work out fine!! I can buy a special gift for my dear Ryoma-sama for his b-day and also some presents for the X'mas party!! I wonder, how many presents I could buy from my whole year savings??" Tomoka let out her trademark devilish laughter as she mentally accounted her savings against her list.**_

_**"One...for Tezuka bucho, then Fuji-senpai...Oishi-senpai...." base on Tomoka, Sakuno could tell that her friend had decided to really spend like water for this coming Christmas party too. Sakuno could just imagine the long namelist of people which Tomoka would give present to. Sakuno sweatdropped when the list becomes longer and longer. **_

_**Just when the bus stopped infront of them, Tomoka let out an exciting squeak "Ah...I'm so excited right now, I just can't wait till that day!! ...Sakuno, let's go!" Tomoka said and pulled Sakuno into the bus. **_

* * *

Upon seeing Ryuzaki-sensei coming out of the patient's room, four young Seigaku regulars immediately spranked up from their seats and approached their tennis coach, except for Tomoka. She's been sitting at the bench and had been sobbing uncontrollably eversince Sakuno's admission.

"Ryuzaki-sensei...how's Sakuno??" Oishi, the vice captain of Seigaku Tennis Club asked concernly, while the others, Fuji, Kikumaru and Momoshiro waited anxiously for a reply from their coach.

"Ah...the doctor said that Sakuno is very healthy..." the coach heaved a sigh "and she's free to go home by tomorrow..."

"Really...Osakada-san, did you hear that? Sakuno-san's alright now!!" Oishi slowly walk towards Tomoka and gave her a hankerchief to dry her teary eyes.

"Oishi-senpai..." Tomoka raised her head and stared at Oishi's hankie with two puffy eyes "it's my fault, I shouldn't have bring her out..." she took the hankie, and began to clear her nose with it. Oishi sweatdropped "Osakada-san..."

"Hora...Osakada, as the doc said...she's fine...and is ready to discharge...so don't blame yourself for that...Sakuno would not be happy you with teary eyes..." Momoshiro remarked "but I still don't understand how could she just passed out like that...beside the doc couldn't detect any symthoms that caused Sakuno to pass out!"

"Ano..." Tomoka whimpered "we were in an antique shop and was sheltering ourselves from heavy snowfalls!! Then we decided to take alook around the store...when Sakuno happened to stare at something else and she began to act weirdly before passing out infront of me..."

_**

* * *

Flashback...**_

_**While on the bus, both Tomoka and Sakuno discuss about all the schedules for the on-coming events!! "It has to be grand!! As Ryuzaki-sensei had mentioned earlier, she wanted to make this X'mas party a most memorable one!!" Tomoka clasped both her hands and remarked cheerfully "I've even make out some themes for that day's event!!" Tomoka continued. Then from her large bag, she pulled out two drawings and show them to Sakuno.**_

_**"Tomo-chan...this...is...great..." Sakuno shrugged when she looked at one of the drawings. The first illustration was Tomoka's dedication to Ryoma for his birthday. She drew a big tennis-shaped b-day cake that settled infront of an animated Ryoma with large glittering stars in his eyes! Not less, in his hands, he's holding bunches of red roses, another one that was clinging on his mouth. **_

_**Nevertheless what attracted Sakuno most was those cute ideas which Tomoka had used to illustrate other regulars and teamates. She had drew Fuji with a brown bear suit, Kaidoh with a human head and snake body and Kikumaru with two cute little cat ears. Oishi with a fish body and flippers on his feets!! Kawamura, wearing his usual chef's uniform, holding a chopping knife and was chasing after Oishi. She almost laughed out when she saw Momoshiro had turned into a burger and Tezuka with a tarzan's pant!! Inui was just standing beside Tezuka with a big data book stood beside him. The trio first year members, Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo, had turtle shells on their back. 'Horio-kun and the other two, look so much like hero in a hard shell...' Sakuno mentally noted.**_

_**"Really, then, Sakuno, I'm sure you'll like this one too!!" Tomoka exclaimed as she quickly showed Sakuno her other work. **_

_**"This...is so...cute too..." Sakuno sweatdropped, yet she tried her best not to disappoint her bestfriend. For the second drawing, Sakuno could see the same way she had drawn the first Ryoma, wearing a Santa Clause's suit, minus the white beard and big belly of course. He was sitting on a big tennis racket?! The rest of the Seigaku regulars dressed in a reindeer suit (quite impressive), pulling two string on each side that connects to the racket.**_

_**As soon as they reached their destination, the snowfall becomes heavier and was blurring their visions, forbidding them to enjoy beautiful X'mas streetlights and melodious Chirstmas Carols performed by associations along the streets. From walking, Tomoka and Sakuno had to dash towards the nearest shelter that they could spot. They stopped infront of an antique shop. There, Sakuno could hear the beautiful melody displayed from an old music box!! Then a light bulb came out from Tomoka's mind. Once again she took Sakuno's hand and both of them walk into the antique shop just to warm their freezing body!! Never had they thought that the weather would suddenly turn bad.**_

_**"Irrashai(Welcome)..." an old man approached and greeted them "how may I help you?" he bowed.**_

_**The old man, with two white and long mustaches that hanged all the way down to his chest. His round-framed spectacle, the glasses that Sakuno assumed, the lens is definitely thicker than Inui's one. The set of chong sum (traditional chinese costume) had made the elderly man looked more ancient. **_

_**"I'm the owner of this shop..." he declared "it really shock me to see young girls like you to come in places as such..." he smiled warmly.**_

_**"Ah...actually..." seeing the man's warm smile, Sakuno wanted to tell him the real reasons for being in his shop but somehow Tomoka quickly ran over and interjected her.**_

_**"Gomen nasai...we're here to buy Christmas presents!! We'll look around and see if there's anything that we could afford!!" Tomoka lied.**_

_**"Oh...please, I'm sure that there would be something that's affordable for both of you to pick" the old man let out a soft chuckle. He then turned away and leave both Sakuno and Tomoka alone.**_

_**Upon seeing the old man entering into a dark hallway, both Tomoka and Sakuno began to look around. Both Tomoka and Sakuno's mouth went ajar as soon as they registered the prices. They dare not to touch those displayed items as they noticed that almost every items in the shop, would cost them a bomb.**_

_**Just when Tomoka walked ahead of Sakuno and was about to go over to the other section, she heard Sakuno letting out a loud scream.**_

_**"Sakuno?! What...what happened? Sakuno..." Tomoka asked anxiously as she quickly rush over and embraced Sakuno's shivering self. Upon hearing Sakuno's horrified screams, the owner immediately came out from where he was. "Ojo-san (missy), what's wrong" **_

_**"Tomo...Tomo-chan...the dagger...the dagger...it bleeds!!" Sakuno stuttered. Tomoka was shocked and she stared at the dagger but then, not even a dirt could Tomoka on the said dagger.**_

_**"Who are you?!" Sakuno asked audibly. **_

_**Tomoka raised one eyebrow and stared at Sakuno enquiringly "Sakuno?! What are you talking about?! It's me Tomoka" Tomoka replied worriedly "Sakuno?? Don't scared me like this! Hey, Sakuno..."**_

_**Sakuno instantly passed out right infront of her.**_

_**"Sakuno?! Sakuno?! Wake up!! Sak...Sakuno...someone...anyone...please call an ambulance!!" Tomoko bellowed "Please, please help Sakuno..."**_

* * *

"And that's what had happened earlier..." Tomoka sighed.

"A...bleeding...dagger...?!" all of them bellowed in unison.

"Nya...this...is too spooky...so...scary..." Kikumaru stuttered "I'm now feeling cold...maybe...it...it's...somewhere around us..."

Both Momoshiro and Tomoka let out a frightening squeak and covered their ears to avoid themselves from hearing Kikumaru's scary assumption.

"Eiji...of course you'll feel cold...you're now standing beside an open window..." Fuji chuckled "besides, there's no such things like ghosts or vengeful spirits that would..."

"Fuji!! Don't say things like that, you'll enrage them!!" Eiji quickly covered Fuji's mouth and frenzily scanned their surroundings.

"Ah...ah...Eiji...stop that...Fuji's suffocating..." Oishi quickly pulled Eiji away from Fuji when he saw the tensai's face was turning paler "are you trying to get Fuji to stay overnight here too?!"

"Ah...Fuji...I'm sorry...are you alright...I don't really mean it..." Eiji said apologetically.

"Hm...it's alright, I'm fine...!!" Fuji replied him as soon as he recovered from his almost suffocated state "and...Ryuzaki-sensei, is it alright for us to go in and see Sakuno now?"

The others nodded and diverted their gaze to search for an approval from their coach.

"Sorry...everyone...I know that Sakuno will be more than happy to see all of you" she smiled "but she's taking her rest...since the doc had prescribed her with medications eariler..."

"Anyway...as Sakuno's grandmother, I'm so happy to see that she's been getting along quite well with you guys!!" the coach continued sincerely "I also assumed that all of you here are also tired, helping me out with my house, and coming over here with me!!"

"Sensei...it's nothing, besides, we've been having lots of fun too" Momoshiro declared "and moreover, having to taste Sakuno's homemade cakes and desserts would the best repayment or our hard work!!"

"Yes, especially the baked cheese cake that Sakuno-chan had made for us two days ago..." Fuji said and Oishi couldn't help but nodded with agreement.

"Eh...Fuji, Oishi!!" Eiji bellowed "Sakuno had baked cheese cake?! Mou...why was I not told...I could have turn up on that day...Fuji...stingy" Eiji complained with his trademark accent.

"Eiji, I did call you, but you said you were busy...thus it's only me and Fuji who was helping out on the first day..." Oishi teased "Ah...I still can't get enough of those delicious cheese cake and compliment with a cup of black coffee..." he winked.

"That's right...I would still pefer to have green tea..." Fuji commented

Having tasted Sakuno's baking once, both Momoshiro and Tomoka couldn't help but drooled.

"Suge na...suge...yo...!!" Momoshiro exclaimed dreamily (AN: Suge or Sugoi are translated as amazing. This phrase is base on Momo's trademark accent...owari)

Upon hearing how her apprentices had praised Sakuno, the coach stick a proud smirk on her face "Alright, alright, everyone here, let's get going now..."

"But before going home, We shall stop by at Kawamura's place for dinner and then I'll send all of you back to your respective home!" realizing that all of them had not taking any food since then.

"Yeah...Ryuzaki-sensei...kore wa, saikou no kesshou da (that's an best decision)..." Momoshiro cheered excitingly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A few hours later, Sakuno regained her conscience as she slowly open her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. It seemed like hours before she drew breath again and her head was spinning with effect of it, images of the earlier incidents kept on projecting in her mind.

**Flashback...**

_**They entered an antique shop, then the ower came out and greeted them. They had a short coversation, then the owner excused himself and left them to wandered around his shop.**_

_**Sakuno stopped at one of the display shelves. She began to focus on an uniquely designed dagger that was place at the most bottom lever of the cabinet. It had somehow captivated her interest as she bend down and studied the dagger. She noticed that the dagger had no casing with it. Sakuno eyes widen when she witnessed blood stains slowly marked on the clean dagger. **_

_**Assuming it as an hallucination that had fooled her, she rubbed her eyes a few times then divert back to the dagger once more. Surprising her more, she the dagger seemed to be bleeding. Seeing this she couldn't help but let out a loud scream. Then she felt two arms embracing her shivering body.**_

_**'Young girl, you could see the blood that stained the dagger?' the voice asked.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**'You can even hear my voice?'**_

_**"God...I sincerely thanked you for giving me another opportunity to return to the present life again..."**_

_**With a flash of light, a beautiful woman in kimono revealed herself infront of Sakuno. Upon seeing the sudden appearance of the woman, Sakuno's world blacked out.**_

* * *

'Who are you?'

_'My name is Takeyamano Kaede'_

'Kaede...san...?'

_'Yes...'_

'Where were you from...what do you do?'

_'I was born in Edo year 1848 in Kyoto. At the age of 15, unable to support a members of ten of us, my parents sold me to a very rich merchant as a maid. I was considered lucky at that time, although being abandoned by my own family, my master was a very kind hearted man. He treated all his servants as part of his famiy. After working for the household for almost two years, during one fateful day, I finally met him...'_

'Him? Who's he?'

_'He our master's eldest son, Masayoshi Rekishita-sama, a military man with courages and righteousness!! Eversince we met saw each other, we knew it was love at first sight...however, considering myself as a maid, I kept all my affections to myself...'_

'Kaede-san...why? Why?'

_'That's why I ended up like this...It was almost end of spring, when he confessed his feelings to me. I was very happy to hear that and I was also given sometimes to reply him. He gave me a beautifully crafted dagger, one of Rekishita's most treasured possession as his declaration and recognition for my status. _

_However...at the same time, one of my master's friend, an extreme greedy and powerful imperial officer, who had met me during one of his visit...had asked me to become his concubine. However with the help of Masayoshi-sama, my master had turned his request down and because of this, the wicked officer used all kinds of dirty tricks to taint my master's good name. Days after days, after seeing my master's situations turning worst and knowing very well that I'm the cause of it...I accepted the proposal. Upon knowing this, our young master Masayoshi-sama, once again left his hometown and joined the imperial military force and was sent to battlefield._

_Few days later after his departure, I began my journey to the other side of the town where the officer lived. It was during my wedding day when one of my close friend told me about the death of Masayoshi-sama. Unable to control my depression, I ran away and returned to the Rekishita's household. It was a dreadful and hectic journey by foot!! When I finally reached the Rekishita's, all I could see is bloodshed and death bodies...and even my master..._

'Ka...ede-san...'

_'Three days later, after the Rekishita Massacre...I stabbed myself with the dagger which Masayoshi-sama gave me. At that time, there were so many things I had regretted...at that time when he proposed, I could have accepted it right away...at that time when he wanted to hug me...I could have give in. I cannot rest in peace. There's so many many things, I still wanted to tell him. The repentance of my deeds have caused my soul to hold deep grudges and I eventually turns into a wandering soul or as human said a ghost. And according to the underworld, anyone who had died of committing suicide, their soul shall never be consoled and reincarnated. Then in time, our soul will slowly vanishes into thin air._

'But...but...I saw you, like coming out from a dagger??'

_'Yes...actually, I was just like other wandering soul and was suppose to vanish in no time...but then, a flashes of light suddenly appeared before me. I couldn't see his face but he had a very pleasant voice. He's a man with great wisdoms and kindness. He knows everything about me and my past as human. With good deed, he rescued my soul as captured my soul and seal me into the dagger which I had used for ending my life. In this way, my soul would not disappear. My saviour also told me that I'll eventually meet up with Masayoshi-sama...his good deed during past life had earned him a prompt reincarnation...'_

_'He also said that, by fate, someone who possessed strong spiritual power will eventually unseal my soul from the dagger. Then with their help, I would be able to find Masayoshi-sama...'_

_'And once that my repentance ended, my soul will be saved...and I shall be granted a real reincarnation as a human again. _

'Is it? That was great...Kaede-san...'

_'But...'_

'But??'

_'There's a problem. I was given three chances and each chances had only one week for me to stay in human world to meet Masayoshi-sama. Then...meeting you...this would be my last chance...'_

'What do you mean, Kaede-san, so...you've attempted twice already?'

_'Yes...I did...and two failed attempts...I'm such a loser...'_

'Oh...don't say that...you've already done your best...it's just that, you happened to have wrong timing...'

_'Sakuno-chan...you're so kind hearted and you don't seem to be afraid of me, even I did told you that I'm a ghost...'_

'You did scared me off...when you suddenly appeared infront of me. Although I might be wobbly and timid sometimes...but perhaps I do believe myself of having some good traits afterall...no one is perfect and no one's born to be stupid. Moreove, my obaa-chan had once told me that, only good people can see ghosts...haha...'

_'Sakuno-chan...'_

'Oh, by the way...how do you know my name?'

_'Because I'm now inside you, we are sharing one heart, one mind and soul...and you should be aware that you're still unconscious, and so, you're the only person who can hear me...'_

'Ah...that's right...I had passed out...how embarrassing...'

_'Gomen ne...Sakuno-chan, it's all my fault...'_

'Oh no...please don't say that...I was just too chicken at that time...so, please don't blame yourself...'

_'Sakuno-chan, arigatou...and so...will you help me to look for Masayoshi-sama...'_

'Help? Of course...but...'

_'Sakuno-chan, don't worry...as I said fate, we were destined to meet each other...thus, the person who possessed not only great spiritual power, but also must have strong connection with Masayoshi-sama. Therefore, I can say that, the reincarnation of Masayoshi-sama is also someone that are very close with Sakuno-chan...besides...I'll never forget him, his scent and his smile...'_

'Sugoi (great)...you seem to have read my mind before my words...'

_'Like I said...'_

'It's alright...we'll just start the search as soon as possible...'

_'Really...Sakuno-chan...you're willing to help?'_

'Yes, Kaede-san, after hearing your story, I just can't turn you down!! I'll become a bad person, besides, this would be your last chance...and it's so hard for you to meet me...after waited so long...so, lets do it together...'

_'Sakuno-chan...thank you...thank you...'_

End of Part I - TBC

**

* * *

Part II - Meet Masayoshi!! Sakuno's X'mas Date!!**

_From Home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another. The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other.  
_**Emily Matthews **

**Previews:**

**Part: _'So he's the one that you have in mind'_**

**Part: 'Kaede-san, I've always wanted to spend my X'mas with someone I love...'**

**Part: _'Sakuno-chan, please, you've got ask him out...'_**

**Part: "Please...please be my date...!!"**

**(AN: Minna-san, happy holidays and Merry X'mas in advance, from me kreuz4eva aka mi-chan!! This is my first attempt on writing short stories!! In this story, there will be three parts!! I've completed Part I. Part II and III will be out soon, so please bear with me!! Lastly I wished all readers a very happy holidays and of coz Merry X'mas and not to forget to mention...please review my story...free cookies for all reviewers...hahaha....!!)**


	2. Meet Masayoshi! Sakuno's X'mas Date!

**AN: Minna-san, I'm so sorry for delaying the progress of this fics as this fics are meant for X'mas. Sorry, sorry!! I know that everyone will be quite disappointed especially, Umi-chan. You're the one and only who reviewed my fics...arigatou...!! And as for your request, I'll make it possible in the next chappie...yes sometimes, obstacles will strengthen one's faith in love...as I always believe!! Hee hee...that's what we consider as 'fate' Still my sincere apology to Umi-chan and other readers who's been reading my fics...owari!!**

"..." denotes speech

'...' denotes thoughts

_'...' denotes phantom's speech_

_**'...' denotes flashbacks **_

(...) denotes author's note

**Pairing: RyoSaku/FujiSaku (Slight)**

**Warning: Might contain OOC, readers had been warned...**

_**Standard Disclaimer: I've written a note to Santa Clause but till now I still couldn't get the ownership's recognition inside my red sock?! Perhaps Santa-sama preferred something more striking!!**_

**Phantom of Christmas**

_Recap of Part I:_

'Yes, Kaede-san, after hearing your story, I just can't turn you down!! I'll become a bad person, besides, this would be your last chance...and it's so hard for you to meet me...after waited so long...so, lets do it together...'

_'Sakuno-chan...thank you...thank you...'_

**

* * *

Part II - Meet Masayoshi!! Sakuno's X'mas Date!! **

_From Home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another. The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other.  
_**-Emily Matthews-**

"Sakuno...wake up...Sakuno!!" a lady's voice bellowed with concern.

"Er...em...Kaede-san, please stop disturbing my sleep...let me take more rest..." Sakuno murmured and covered her head with a thick pillow, at the same time, burrowing her body in bed to seek for more warmth.

"What are you talking about...who's Kaede?" she quried with a rather astonished tone.

"Er...who's this?" she lazily took a peek of the lady that was standing in front of her. 'She looks familiar...'

"I'm your grandmother....Ryuzaki Sumirei, Seigaku Tennis Coach..." heaving a sigh, the coach's replied her granddaughter, who's still half way back from wonderland.

"O...O...obaa-chan..."upon registering her grandmother's presence, Sakuno sprank up from bed "Gomen ne...gomen ne...obaa-chan...I was...I was..."

Ryuzaki-sensei regarded her for a moment, her mouth crooked into a faintly quizzical smile "Dreaming?"

Sakuno nodded without speaking and her granny looked at her for a moment in silence.

"Sakuno...everyone's worried about you...and even Tezuka had called me to check on your status... " Sumirei said with another smile on her face "hm...I guess they'll be here at any time. Hora, Sakuno, why don't you get up from bed and get yourself ready, instead of letting your senior seeing you like this..." the coach pointed an index finger towards Sakuno's now semi-exposed chest.

"Yikes!! Obaa-chan..." blushing furiously, Sakuno quickly covered her partly exposed chest with both her hands and walked over the the attached bathroom "I'm...I'm taking my bath right away..."

Not long after Sakuno entered the bathroom, Kaede telephathied Sakuno.

"Kaede-san..." Sakuno let out a soft squeak "Where have you been?"

_'Oh...no, Sakuno-chan, I'm all the while here, it's just that I wouldn't dare to interrupt your conversation with your grandmother...'_

Sakuno could not believe of what she had encountered. Earlier she had thought that her meeting with Kaede was just a dream, a fantasy that would never happened in reality. Somehow, after attesting the phantom's existence with her own eyes, Sakuno let out a faint chuckle "I never thought I would be so brave, talking to a ghost...I had alway been a coward when it comes to horror movies..."

Comprehending Sakuno's thoughts, Kaede joined her and both of them laughter inwardly.

Hearing that Sakuno had been talking and laughing to herself, the coach massaged her throbbing temples 'Oh...no, perhaps she'll need to stay back for another couple of days for further medical observation!!'

* * *

It has been a pleasent morning, with doctors and nurses scrolling around the med building, persuing their daily routines. However the moment of slience wouldn't last long, especially with three typically handsome male teenagers standing in front of the entrance, earning several stares from the opposite sex. The trio, Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji had been waiting for the others to come, before proceeding to visit their coach's granddaughter. 

"Ne...look at them...they look adorable, aren't they..." the receptionist commented "especially the guy with specs, who stood at the far near corner, he's so cool, suteki (wonderful)..."

"They are...but don't you think they are too young for us?" her colleague snorted.

"Ooh..don't be such a kill joy and admit to yourself that they're just too hot!!" she retaliated.

"Of course they are!! Ah...How I wish I could be a few years younger?" another bypasser commented.

"Yare, yare (oh boy), perhaps they would go for a second thoughts?" she remarked dreamily.

"Ne...kawai no boya tachi (Hey, cute boys), please look over here!!" another lady called out.

Although the trio could heard the ladies loud and clear, but they decided that it would be the best for them to ignore their conversations. After waiting for quite sometimes, the three of them began to lose their patience.

"Fuji...are you sure that Momo will be here too? He had been keeping us waiting for quite sometimes already..." Oishi asked anxiously when he noticed Tezuka's stern facade slightly changed hue.

**Tezuka: 'I'll make sure they'll have to run 20 laps before seeing the Ryuzakis!!' **(A/N: Sasugai bucho!!)

"Em...Momo said that he's going to get Echizen to come over as well!!" Fuji replied with his trademark tone "Osakada-san said that Sakuno-chan would be so happy if Echizen could come"

"But...what took them so long?" Oishi sighed "especially, we have to endure with...verbal harrassement" a faint blush could be seen stretching across his face.

"Oishi, Fuji, perhaps we'll just meet up with the Ryuzakis first!! Momo should be able to meet up with us..." Tezuka suggested sternly. Just when the trio were about to enter the hospital, Momoshiro called out from distance to get the seniors attentions.

"Bucho...Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai...wait!! Oi, hora, Echizen...why can't you walk a bit faster than usual...the seniors are leaving us behind already!!" Momo cursed.

"Momo-senpai...if you think that I'm being slow, you could always come here by yourself!! Beside, you're the one who intruded my house (paused)... 'luckily my baka oyaji's not at home...otherwise...' and then my bedroom too, disturbing my sleep and without my concern, you dragged me out of my house and bring me here!! And by the way, why the hospital? I thought you would come and challenge me for a eat-all-you-can burger competition!!" Ryoma retorted with his usual tone "Hn...mada mada dane" he ended his retaliation with his trademark libertto.

"Echizen?!" astonished by Ryoma's ignorance, Momoshiro flicked his dark brow swiftly upwards in query "didn't I told you that we're here to visit Sakuno-chan?"

"Ryuzaki??" Upon hearing that, Ryoma's feline eyes stared at Momoshiro for a moment and within less then 30 seconds, he resumed his customary cool facade.

"Zen zen (not at all)..." Ryoma replied nonchalantly "Do you expect me to hear you while I'm still sleeping?"

While walking over to meet up with their seniors, Momoshiro explained to Ryoma about Sakuno's admission.

"De? Then, how's she doing now?" he asked again. Although Echizen might have sounded cold, somehow, Momoshiro could tell that the first year tennis regular is **REALLY** concern about Sakuno.

"Why don't you go and see by yourself" Momoshiro teased "since you're so worried about her..."

"As much as I hated to admit..." Ryoma said in an unusual soft voice "I really don't get what you mean, perhaps next time you can just get straight to the point" he continued sarcarstically. However, his sarcasm earned no more than a brief grin from Momoshiro.

"I'm already trying to be as straight forward as possible and you are actually denying the fact that you're concern and that you're worry about Sakuno-chan..." Momoshiro prompted "Seishun daro..."

Leaving his senior behind, Ryoma instantly ignored Momoshiro's provocation as he began to pace up to meet with the others who have been waiting for them for quite sometimes. (A/N: Sorry, I almost forgot that the trio are waiting outside the hospital...tee...hee)

'I'm worried about Ryuzaki? Silly him, how could he simply said that? He don't even know me? Did I really looks like I'm concern?' while walking, Ryoma pondered.

"Oi...oi, Echizen...wait..." Momoshiro bellowed and quickly chased after Ryoma.

Just as soon as they approached their other three seniors, they stood fridgeted when the trio shoot them with dead glares.

"Ne...Echizen, what's wrong with our senpais today?? Especially Oishi-senpai..." Momoshiro jerked.

"Heh...beats me...I wanted to know too!!" Echizen replied.

"Let's go!!" Tezuka suggested cooly and take the lead as the five of them enters the hospital. As soon as the Seigaku regulars 'five' entered the hospital's main hall, exciting screams could be heard. (A/N: Err...that's what I call the POT charisma...I guess...)

"Ah....kawai...look there's another two cute boys joining them, ah...ochibi-kun...ah, totemo kawai!!" the receptionist's colleague commented.

"O...Ochibi-kun? Who are you calling Ochibi-kun?" Ryoma frowned and quizzically muttered "kawai??"

"Ne...ne, her and talk to us?" another lady bellowed.

"Ne...ne...Megane-kun...please be my date for X'mas..." another suggested.

"Megane-kun?!" the four of them interrogated in unison. (A/N: Megane means spectacles, it also a way that people addressed someone's who wears specs)

"Hn!!" Tezuka who still sticking up his usual stern facade, had ardently ignored the ladies' harrassment as he walked pass them.

"Echizen, now I understands what caused their mood swing..." Momoshiro muttered "they had gone through all these, while waiting for us...poor senpais..." Echizen could only nodded in agreement

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma sighed.

* * *

"Sakuno? Are you done? What took you so long?" the coach asked impatienly. Sakuno had been inside the bathroom for quite sometimes. 

"I'm almost done...obaa-chan..." Sakuno replied as she finished braiding her long and beautiful reddish-brown lock into two pig tails. She then clip the side of her hair with her favorite hairpin. Before exiting, she tucked her baby pink sweater into her thick khaki trouser.

'Kaede-san, how do I look?' Sakuno asked anxiously, thinking that she might not look pleasant.

_'Nice and neat...' _Kaede nodded and replied with a smile.

'Yosh...then, let's go...' with that Sakuno quickly exit the bathroom to avoid her granny from reprimanding her again. Just when she came out from the bathroom, she could see that most of her belongings were properly packed up.

"Obaa-chan, arigatou..." Sakuno could tell that her grandmother is still very concern about her condition.

"Alright, Sakuno...are you sure you're okay?" Sumirei asked concernly "perhaps you would like to stay back..."

Sakuno, couldn't help but was starlet by her grannys query "Obaa-chan? Of course I'm alright, didn't the doc says so?"

Sumirei let out a sigh "Yes...the doc did said you're free to go home...but, Sakuno...you..."

Their conversation was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Sumirei went over to answer the door. When she opened up the door, Momoshiro quickly pushed Ryoma into the room.

"Momo-senpai...what's that for..." Echizen fumed.

"Oya? It's not usual to see you here?" Sumirei teased as she invited the rest of her apprentices into the room.

'They dragged me here...' he frowned inwardly.

"Ryoma-kun?" Ryuzaki blushed "thanks...thanks for coming..." she stuttered with her face tainted with light crimson blush 'Hazukashi (Embarrassing)...Ryoma-kun's here...he's here...'

_'So...he's the one that you have in mind' _Kaede could instantly felt the raise of Sakuno's heartbeat, especially when she saw the guy whom she regarded as Ryoma. She let out a slight chuckle.

'Kaede-san? I'm so nervous right now...doushiyo?'

_'Don't worry dear...just be yourself...and I can tell that everyone here are so concern about you...'_

'Yes...they are...but...Ryoma-kun...Ryoma-kun's here too...'

"Domo..." Echizen greeted her coach nonchalantly while the rest bowed before their coach.

"Yo...Sakuno-chan, how are you today..." Momo who stood behind Ryoma and with both hands resting on the junior's shoulders, asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine..." Sakuno smiled genuinely "and thanks for coming..."

"Sakuno-san, there's something for you from Osakada..." Oishi said softly and pass a card to Sakuno. "It's a 'Get well soon!!' card"

"I'm so happy..." Sakuno declared with another sweet smile.

After seeing the absence of the tennis prodigy, Sumirei raised one eye brow "By the way...where's Fuji, I thought he said he's coming too?"

"Fuji's going to buy something for Sakuno-san, he'll be here shortly..." Tezuka informed.

"Something for me?" Sakuno flickered her eyes for a few times until she finally comprehended the captain's word.

"Oh...but...but, I'll be discharging by today..." she hesitated "It would be another trouble that I have cause..."

"Hora, Sakuno-san, don't worry about little things like this...besides, all of us are looking forward for your return..." Oishi said and eased Sakuno's anxiety with a warm smile.

"Hai...then I won't hold back...and accept everything with gratitudes..." Sakuno hesitated no longer "I'm now full of energy...juden...kaigyou (energy refilled)" Sakuno blushed when she failed to imitated Eiji's libertto.

"Eh...Sakuno-chan? Change over? Suge yo...I can only imitate Inui senpai..." Momo teased and soon the room was filled with everyone's laughter, except Tezuka and Ryoma. Somehow a faint smile plastered across their emotionless facade.

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma muttered quietly 'So...Sakuno-chan's getting better...Sakuno-chan?? I used to call her Ryuzaki...?' he pondered again.

Not long after their conversation, someone knocked lightly at the door. "Minna, I'm here..." the tensai called from outside. Everyone began to divert their attention towards the door as Oishi went forward and let him in.

"Ohaiyo (Good Morning)...Sakuno-chan, looks like you're very enegertic this morning..." Fuji commented "I could heard laughters coming out from this room awhile ago..." he chuckled

"This is a gift for you..." he continued.

Staring at Fuji, Sakuno's body began to trembles 'Naze (Why)? I can't get hold of myself...Kaede-san, what happened to me...I felt like...'

"Sakuno?? Are you alright...your face looks pale..." Sumirei asked worriedly upon seeing Sakuno's face turns pale green and her body keeps on trembling.

"I...I'm..." unable to reply, Sakuno quickly dashed into the bathroom and she began to throw out. 'What is this feeling?? I feel sick'

"Sakuno?!!" Sumirei bellowed while the others just stared anxiously at the coach's granddaugter. Not wanting them to worry for her, Sakuno waved back to show them that she's alright.

'Kaede-san? Why do I suddenly felt so sick...' While taking her time to refresh herself, Sakuno telephathied Kaede.

_'Sakuno-chan...' _Kaede trembles _'He's...he's here...Masayoshi-sama...he's here....'_

Upon hearing Kaede's word, Sakuno quickly turned around and scanned the surrounding, gaining more suspicious stares from everyone inside her room.

'Where?' She asked frantically, but somehow she had already knew the answer 'Moshikashite (possibly), Fuji...senpai...'

Comprehending Sakuno's thought Kaede nodded _'Yes, he's the one...'_

"WHAT?" Sakuno cried out loud and instantly fixed her stares at the tensai. At the same time she's also earning stares from everyone in the room. Noticing that she had caught herself in an embarrassing state, she faked a faint laughter.

"Ano...I mean...what...what was the basket that you're holding?" she lied and that was definitely too lame for everyone to believe.

"This one? Kudamonokago (fruit basket)..." although, knowing that it was very obvious to everyone that it's a fruit basket that he's been holding, yet Fuji had determined to help the poor girl to get over her embarrassment "Hope you'll like it..."

"Fruit basket?! Wahaha...fruit basket!! Of course I loved fruit basket!!" She faked another laughter, but inwardly she's already shedding tears.

'Kaede-san...doushiyo?' she lowered her head and frowned again.

_'Sakuno-chan!! He's here...' _Kaede remarked with joy and excitement _'I can't believe that I could meet him this soon...Sakuno-chan!! You're the best...'_

'Me...too...' she let out another sigh 'but...I've never thought that your Masayoshi-sama...would turn out to be...Fu...Fuji..Fuji-senpai?!'

_'Oh...Masayoshi-sama, he's still as handsome as ever?' _Kaede commented as she dreamy left Sakuno's side and float over to stood beside Fuji.

"Ka..." Sakuno was about to stop Kaede but knowing that the others would not be able to see the phantom, she twisted "Ka...kaeru ka?(going home?)" she sighed and whimpered inwardly 'I must have acted like a fool now...fu...hu...hu...doshiyo...'

"Sakuno-chan...what's with that sudden frowning face?" Momoshiro queried "it's not like the usual Sakuno-chan..."

"I'm fine...see...ah haha ha...ha" she faked another unusual wicked laughter that would sounds like Tomoka.

Then, Sakuno tilted her chin, stared at Fuji and then at Kaede through her lashes. Blue orbs caught the hazel one, without hesitation, she quickly looked away.

'Kaede-san...please restrain yourself...' she mentally begged

_'Ah...yes...gomen ne...Sakuno-chan' _Kaede frowned apologically and quickly went back to Sakuno's side.

"So...since you insisted to go home...we'll waste no time here!!" Sumirei remarked "By the way...would anyone here volunteer to go to the registration counter to get the discharging papers done?"

To Sumirei surprise, none of the guys had said anything, not even a slight body gestures 'What's wrong with them??' the coach furrowed her brows.

"Very well then, I guess I'll have to do it then..." the coach heaved a sigh "but perhaps at least someone help us to carry those stuff" she gestured. Upon hearing that everyone nodded.

Just when the coach left the room, the members began to query about Sakuno on her condition.

"Ryuzaki...are you sure you're alright?" Tezuka began "we can understand that perhaps you didn't want sensei to worry about you"

"Yes...Sakuno-san, you can tell us now..." Oishi continued

"Oishi's right, maybe you would like to share with us..." Fuji said and the rest of them nodded with consent.

"Senpai..." Sakuno was touched by their concern "thank you...but really...I'm fine...I just can't wait to be back home again..."she assured them with another genuine smile.

"Heh...Sakuno-chan, you're just as stubborn as Echizen...and you know what...that makes both of you a very cute couple..." Momoshiro teased and then winked at the two first year ?!

"Couple?! Momo-senpai!!" swallowing hard, both Echizen and Sakuno bellowed in unison, with their face as red as tomatoes. Upon seeing that, the three senpais laughed out loud.

"Hmp!!.Momo-senpai...urusai (noisy)" Ryoma hissed quietly as he looked away from the others to hid his slight blushing face. Their arguements continued for quite sometimes until Tezuka finally interrupted.

"Minna, let's get going...it's almost time for sensei to finish her paperworks..." Tezuka suggested.

"Sakuno-chan...your belongings?? Let me carry them for you" Fuji volunteered.

_'Masayoshi-sama...you're still as gentleman as ever...' _Kaede commented happily

"Ano...it's okay...it's only a small bag..." Sakuno said politely, at the same time she felt uneasy especially when Kaede's affection towards Fuji had seem to have swayed her conscience.

"Oh...no...Echizen...go and get Sakuno's bag..." Momoshiro commanded.

"Huh? Why me?" Echizen protested and stared curiously at Momoshiro but right after his protest, he walked towards Sakuno and grabbed the bag, knowing they'll only waste more time, arguing with each other.

"Ryoma-kun??" seeing Ryoma's initiatively took her bag, Sakuno's heart began to pound heavily "Arigatou..."

* * *

Before heading back to the Ryuzaki's residence, they stopped by at Kawamura's place. When they entered the restaurant, the rest of the members were already there waiting for Sakuno's arrival. 

"Yo...Sakuno-chan..." Eiji winked "welcome...welcome" he quickly walk over and gave Sakuno a crashing bear hug "hoi hoi...senpai's so worried about you...nya...let me give you a big and warm huggie..."

"Kikumaru-senpai" Sakuno blushed when Eiji hugged her. Knowing that Eiji had always been those passionate type, the others walked pass the two of them and look for a place to sit.

_'Sakuno-chan?! Who's he...?' _Kaede asked curiously _'this guy...he's...he's hugging you...' _in process, she covered her face to with embarrassement.

'He's Eiji Kikumaru-senpai, and why are you blushing...I'm suppose to be the one who should be embarrassed...' Sakuno complained.

_'Of course I will too...we're now sharing the body, remember? Oh...Sakuno-chan, please stop him...this's my first time of being hugged by a male...'_

'How ?' Sakuno let out another inaudible frown 'who'll come and aid me?'

Just when Sakuno's busy thinking about how to get herself release from Kikumaru's bear hug, to almost everyone's surprise, Ryoma approached Kikumaru.

"Ne...Kikumaru-senpai...just like to know, if you have any intention to send Sakuno back to hospital..." Ryoma remarked sarcarstically.

"O...Ochibi..." Kikumaru stared at him at first but later his stares soften and replaced with a mischevious grin.

"Ochibi wanted to save his dear Sakuno-chan...how cute...but...hero have a price to pay though" he said "Ochibi...your turn..." happily Kikumaru groped Ryoma like the way he used against Sakuno.

"Ki...Kikumaru-senpai...let go...hanase..." Ryoma hissed 'Taku (cursed), why do I have to get myself into such trouble...'

As soon as Kikumaru released Sakuno, she let her breathing took over her and while doing so, Inui approached Sakuno with a glass of multi-colored substance.

"Ryuzaki-san, you must be thirsty by now...here, have some drink..." Inui said wickedly.

"Arigatou..." without registering of what Inui had in store, Sakuno gulped the whole glass and within seconds her face turned green.

The rest of them just stared at Sakuno with amazement. At that time, they were not awared that Inui had eventually approached her with a glass of his remarkable invention. They only noticed it when Sakuno was almost done with the drink. Upon seeing the fridgeting Sakuno, Kikumaru stop groping Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi quickly stood up from their seat and walk towards Sakuno. Both Sumirei and Kawamura stop their conversation.

_'Ah...what's that...it tasted terrible...' _Kaede jeered.

'Kaede-san...help me...I think I'm passing out again...' she declared inwardly 'Kaede-san, can you please take over me...I...I'

_'Sakuno-san...Sakuno-san...hang on there, Sakuno-chan...' _Kaede shrugged _'the substance is so terrible, she even lost her inner consciousness...'_

"Sakuno-san..." Oishi called and in process he shooked her body "Sakuno-san, are you alright..."

After seeing that there's no reply from her, all of them shot an accusing glare towards Inui who in turn was about to escape.

"INUI..." they bellowed in unison.

"I...I was only...thinking that she'll get better after this..." Inui shrugged "haha...ha..." he frozened.

Then again they noticed that the fridgeting girl began to stir a little, they turned around and stare at her for quite sometimes.

Within a few seconds, Sakuno tilted her head up and curiously look at her surrounding "Ano..." her familiar voice lingered their ears. The guys, including Tezuka and Ryoma, stared at her with disbelieve. Till date, among the regulars, only Tezuka and Fuji had survived without passing out after drinking Inui's Juice.

"Sakuno-san...you survived?" Oishi said in a deceptive calm tone "Unbelievable..."

"Suge yo....Sakuno-chan, counting back, you're the third person whose able to finish up Inui-senpai's juice without passing out..." Momoshiro complimented.

Kaede, who is now possessing Sakuno's body, had ignored Momoshiro's compliment as she curiously scanned her surrounding.

"Watashi...watashi...ikkiteru...ka (I alive, am I)?" she asked softly and then her eyes fixed on a pair of legs that touches firmly on the floor.

"Heh...Sakuno-chan...you're just like me..." Eiji remarked "always pondered about life and death when I was forced to drink Inui's juice...or the penalty tea....eew..."

"Ryuzaki...like I told you so..." Inui regained his composure "you'll feel as energetic as ever after drinking my special juice..."adjusting his specs, he faked a smirk 'she finished the whole glass of my new invention...without passing out...Ryuzaki Sakuno...I'll remembered this...' while cursing inwardly he took out his notebook and scribbled some words on it 'must add in more ingredients next time'

"I'm alive...yogatta (great)....I'm alive..." she laughed and made a few spinning around in process "Ii no kanji desu (feels good) ..."

"Oya...oya...Sakuno...you don't have to be so overwhelmed" Sumirei shooked her head "it's not that Inui's feeding you with poison..."

"I'm so sorry..." realizing that she had been overreacted, Sakuno (Kaede) blushed and again she approached Inui and apologized to him.

"It alright, I should have inform you before hand" Inui remarked "at least you could have get yourself prepared"

"Oh no...no...if not for your drinks, I wouldn't have feel as lively as ever" she bowed again.

"True as it seem..." Inui agreed "Ryuzaki...your words have given me more confidence" he smirked genuinely. Adjusting his specs he turned and look at the regulars "I would definitely work harder on the next experiment, so that the all the Seigaku members could be as healthy as you!!" he then flashed another wicked smile at the rest of the regulars.

"Inui/Senpai...?!"all of them protested in unison "drink it yourself!!"

'Hmp...that Ryuzaki...how could she give so much confidence to that Inui-senpai...doesn't she knows that I've always hated those Inui's Juice? I would rather have a can of Ponta instead!! Wait?? Why should I care if she's concern or not?!" again Ryoma shruggled inwardly.

"Look, if you guys still keep on wasting your time, fooling around" the coach said out loud "then, I guess we'll just end this little party here..."

Upon hearing what their coach had announced, they quickly resumed back to their seats and start ordering their food. Just when Fuji was about to get back to his previous seat, he noticed that Sakuno's still standing there, her eyes staring intensely at him.

"Hm...Sakuno-chan?" he asked softly "would you like to come and sit with me..." he offered.

"Me??" she asked timidly as she frantically look around her before pointing one fingers towards herself _'He's talking to me?'_

"You're Sakuno-chan right?" he chuckled "Why? I do know that there are two Ryuzakis here, but I was not awared that there are also two Sakunos too..." he teased.

"Hontoni?" her eyes widen upon hearing his offer.

"Why, of course you can...unless you don't really want to..." he let out another chuckle. Sakuno (Kaede) nodded and slowly walk over to join Fuji.

Ryoma, who was sitting beside Momoshiro, stared at Sakuno as she walked pass their table. He doesn't know why he had to stare and why he doesn't like the idea of letting Sakuno to sit beside Fuji. 'Cheh...it's none of my business' he hissed 'and why is she so eager to sit beside that cunning Fuji-senpai...she could have sit with me...what was I thinking...' (A/N: Gomen ne...Fuji-senpai no fans tachi...)

_'Unbelievable...I'm now talking to Masayoshi-sama in person...kami-sama, arigatou!!'_ Kaede screamed inwardly.

"Nya...Taka-san...anago sushi for me.." Eiji bellowed "Oishi wants tako sushi..."

"Anago...?" Momo shrugged "Ah...Taka-senpai, me too..."

"Another one for me please..." Ryoma said cooly.

"Hai..." Kawamura nodded while taking down their orders "Fuji, Sakuno-chan...what can I get for both of you?"

"Wasabi sushi..." both of them said in unison. Fuji was starlet when he heard what Sakuno had ordered.

"Sakuno-chan" he began "I didn't know that you like wasabi-sushi too..."

When Sakuno (Kaede) heard that she chuckled inwardly _'In the Rekishita's household, only Masayoshi-sama and myself enjoyed spicy foods...natsukashii(missed)...'_

"Ano...actually wasabi sushi is one of my favorite types of sushi" she declared "I personally think it's the best of sushi..."

"Sou ka?" he smiled "now I've get to know more about you..."

"Eh...em..." shyly she nodded and turned to look away from Fuji _'his smile...Masayoshi-sama no egao, totemo o yasashii (his smiling face is very warm)'_

* * *

Meanwhile Fuji and Sakuno (Kaede) were having great time talking to each other, Ryoma was staring at his tensai senior and the coach's granddaughter. He felt something pricking his heart, he felt uncomfortable. He didn't even realized that while he was staring at Sakuno, Momoshiro had be observing him too. 

Momoshiro could tell that Ryoma is definitely jealous upon seeing Fuji and Sakuno sitting together. Yet he didn't bothers to point it out, knowing that, Ryoma would deny everything at the end. Perhaps this would also be a chance for the first year tennis regular to acknowlege his true feelings towards Sakuno. 'Now, Echizen...let me see, how would you deal with it?'

"Heh...Sakuno-chan, today...you seem alot different..." Fuji commented

"Eh...is it?" she sweatdropped_ 'he can tell?' _"what makes you say that?" she faked a smile _'he's sharp... should try to act more like Sakuno-chan...eto...how is she like?'_

"Like...you're being possessed or something..." he prompted "though I've never believe in things (ghost) like that..." another smile.

"Yada...senpai...hidoi..." she faked another 180 degree high pitch tone "I'm just myself..." _'heh, I guess I'm now more like Sakuno-chan...maybe??'_

Couldn't tolerate to see the Fuji and Sakuno teasing each other, Ryoma stood up and walk away from his previous seat. Momo diverted his attention to Ryoma 'So...he decided to retreat heh...' but somehow understanding that it's best to leave the first year alone to let him do whatever he want.

"Momo-senpai" Ryoma said dryly "I'm going to join Ryuzaki-sensei, her place have more foods to offer..." he lied.

"Is it? Well, I guess, I'll stay..." Momo replied nonchalantly "don't kinda like the idea of sitting with coachie..."

"Up to you..." without looking back, Ryoma walked away.

At that time, he had hoped that the hazel haired girl would noticed him taking his leave and would wanted her to tell him to stay. However, that never came into the picture. 'What's wrong with her today?? She's typically close to Fuji-senpai...kuso'

The coach instantly noticed Ryoma's presence as he quietly sat himself beside her.

"Ryoma? What makes you come over here and join us, the old bones..." Sumirei teased.

"Isn't it obvious!!" he replied and with that he took a pair of chopsticks and began to dig in some food into his plate.

"I see...so you've seen some good stuffs here eh....kid??" Kawamura's father remarked proudly "take as much as you can...my treat..."

"Hn...ma..." he paused "ma ne...(seems so)" he continued and sighed inwardly 'mada mada dane'. While eating, his gaze still fixed on the place where he left eariler.

"By the way, sensei, here's the sake...best for keeping your body warm..." he passed a bottle of rice wine to Sumirei.

"Ma...I think I still prefer ocha, besides, I'll have to drive later..." she declined politely but when she noticed a slight frown appeared on the owner's face she gave in "perhaps a little bit won't harm..." with that she took the bottle and poured the rice wine into her cup.

After sometimes, the real Sakuno regained her consciousness and spontaneously redeemed her body from Kaede. In process, Sakuno's body trembles a little just when Kaede's soul being withdrew from Sakuno's body. Noticing that, Fuji quickly get hold of her tiny hand and gave her a light squeeze.

Ryoma who had been watching them with green eyes, began to speed up his food intake 'Kuso...what does he think he's doing, holding Sakuno's hand'

"Sakuno-chan?? Are you alright?" he asked softly and yet concernly "Are you feeling cold..."

With the aid from Kaede, Sakuno was taking her time to pick up the events which she had missed when she was in her senseless state without noticing that Fuji had been holding her hands for quite sometimes.

"Sakuno-chan..." he called again "I'm asking...if you're alright? Did you feel cold..." his blue orbs stared intensely at her.

"I'm...fine..." she shrugged when she realized their close proximity. This would be her first time to face Fuji with such closeness and if others are not aware, they might think that he's going to kiss her.

'Kaede-san!! He's holding my hands...he's staring at me...what should I do now?' she screamed inwardly.

_'Push him away' _Kaede commented with slight jealously in her tone.

'But...but that would too rude...moreover, he's only concern...'

Letting out a sigh Kaede said again _'perhaps he'll buy the 'I'm going to washroom' idea...'_

'Arigatou...' she heaved a sigh and quickly stood up "I...Excuse me...washroom..." unable to enunciate what's in her mind, she quickly walk away and went straight to the washroom.

Fuji stared at her with amusement 'She's so funny today...omoshiro...I guess I would enjoy teasing her more...' he thought mischievously.

_'Masayoshi-sama...why aren't you looking at me now...' _Kaede, who decided not to follow Sakuno, stared sadly at Fuji from behind _'back then, we had lots of good time together...'_

Ryoma has been keeping his eyes on both Fuji and Sakuno for so long, even with his hands and mouth moving at the same time, his eyes, they had never leave the couple. When Fuji touched Sakuno's hand, Ryoma had instantly registered in his mind that the senior was taking advantage of a younger girl. Without being cautious of the amount of food he put into his mouth, Ryoma impetuously choked himself!! His coughing had lured everyone's gaze towards him.

"Ryoma...are you alright" Sumirei asked concernly. Seeing Ryoma's situation turned worst, the others quickly rush near him.

"Oi...oi, ochibi...are you alright??" Eiji said and gave him a few hard slappings on his back.

"Eiji...that's too rough...you should stoke instead of slapping like that?" Oishi quickly stop what Eiji did.

"Oishi...what do you mean I'm wrong? I'm not slapping him!! I'm just patting..." Eiji retaliated when he saw Oishi stroking Ryoma's back in slow "

"O...cha..." Ryoma decoded the words with difficulty, there was a lump of food that was stuck in the middle of his throat

"O...ocha...wait, I'll get ocha for you..." Sumirei panicked and instead of passing him a cup of ocha...she passed him a cup of rice wine.

Ryoma hungrily gulped the drink, but half way through, he dropped the cup. His face is now as red as a tomato. He felt his mouth as well as his body are burning and he feel like throwing up. He rose up from his seat and turn around to face his seniors.

The wine instantly take effects over Ryoma. 'Eh...why, there are three...Oishi senpais? Eiji senpai's too...' his movement became wiggle-waggle. Everyone watched him attempting a few wobbly steps and then fell flat on the floor. (A/N: Yes, I know this wouldn't be happening in reality...but since it's a fanfiction...please bear with me...)

"Ryoma/Echizen?" all of them exclaimed with surprise.

Inui quickly came forward and examine the dead faint Ryoma. Sniffing the scent from Ryoma's body, Inui declared that the first year had been consuming alcohol and is now at a drunken state.

"What?! When did..." Sumirei interrogated.

"Sensei...the cup...you gave him...just now..." Kawamura said right after he sniffed the cup which Ryoma had drank to ease his choking.

"Oh...no..." She massaged her temple shortly after knowing that she had done something stupid.

"Poor Echizen..." Fuji said softly.

"Ah...he's just like Sakuno who had accidently consumed Inui-senpai's juice!!" Momo remarked "that's why I said, they're just too compatible to become a couple..."

Inui who had heard Momo loud and clear cursed inwardly 'Ryuzaki didn't drank the juice by accident...Momoshiro, next time I'll make sure you have your share too...' (A/N: Sorry, for turning Inui-senpai into a baddie...but of coz doesn't mean I don't like him...I loved everyone from POT!!)

"Sa...Sakuno..." Ryoma murmured

"Heh?! Sakuno?" everyone bellowed again.

"See...told you guys that this kid's really serious about Sakuno..."

"By the way, where's Sakuno..." the coach asked when she realized that her grand daughter was not around.

"Sakuno-chan is still in the washroom..." Fuji informed but paused when he spotted the girl came out from the washroom "she's here..."

"Sakuno, come here..." Sumirei called out "we need your help..."

'What happened, everyone seems very tense...'

_'Sakuno-chan, right timing...' _Kaede explained the whole incidents to Sakuno when she was taking sometimes to walk over to join the group.

_'He even called your name...'_ Kaede teased

'He did?' Sakuno blushed furiously for a moment and quickly regained her composure right after she took a stand beside her grandmother.

"O...obaa-chan...what happened?" although she had already been told, yet she decided to play dumb "Ryoma-kun...how's he doing?"

"It's my fault, that I've wrongfully passed him the cup of sake...then, he keeps on calling you, then I thought you might be able to help him up...take care of him..." the coach sighed.

'Obaa-chan? I'm not a doctor or some sort of physic...how can I...' she sighed inwardly and then paused when she saw Ryoma began to stir a little.

"Sakuno...." Ryoma called again. Sakuno's pulses were pounding wildy and blood rushes all the way up to her cheek. Everyone turned around stared mischievously at Sakuno, the girl whom they regarded as Ryoma's dream girl.

"Ano..." Sakuno was too embarrassed. She doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma muttered her names for the third time. Inui realized that everytime when Sakuno speaks or someone mentioning her name, Ryoma would instantly react towards it. Thus, he told Sakuno to talk to him, eventhough Ryoma's in his drunken state, he'll react upon hearing Sakuno's voice. Sakuno nodded and she took a deep breathe before she speaks.

"Ryoma-kun...it's me, Sakuno...daijoubu?" she remarked faintly. Seeing that there's no reply she sighed. Inui sweatdropped when his theory didn't work well.

Then again, Momoshiro interrupted "Ne, Sakuno-chan...say 'I love you' to Echizen..."

"Momo-senpai!! How can I say 'I love you' to him...it's so embarrassing!! Besides..." she paused when she noticed Ryoma's stirring a little.

"See..." Momoshiro gave Sakuno a mischievous grin. The others just couldn't help but giggles. At this point Sakuno was too embarrass to even to let out a squeak.

A short moment later, Ryoma began to speak again.

"Sakuno..." he muttered "ponta...where's my ponta...." with that he ended his words with a faint snore.

"PONTA?!" a loud bellowed could be heard in unison. Sakuno gets the shock of her life. All the while she's been thinking that she's the only girl that's in his heart. All her hope had gone all the way down to rock bottom.

"Echizen..." Fuji laughed hard "you're such a funny guy..." Tezuka who had stood there silently, could only shook his head.

"Nya...this is fun..." Eiji remarked happily "Oishi...let's rub in more...'

"Eiji? Don't you think it's not appropriate..." Oishi blushed while he could only heard protestion from Eiji saying that Oishi also wanted to have fun too.

"Eiji's right...we can have lots of fun..." Fuji nodded "perhaps we can try something like this..."

"Echizen..." Fuji brought himself down and mimicked a few audible words into Echizen ear "Sake (rice wine) and ponta...which one do you prefer..."

Moving his hand to shove away the tickleness that Fuji had caused, he muttered again "Ponta...ponta's the best..."

"He answered?!" Momoshiro exclaimed "Fuji-senpai...my turn..." he giggled

"Echizen...Ponta and Sakuno...which one's the best?" Momo asked out loudly, just to save himself from bending down.

"Ponta..." Ryoma smirked with satisfaction and nibble his mouth in process. (A/N: Minna-san, like I've mentioned earlier, very OOC)

When everyone heard that, their face turn pale. They turned their heads over to face the coach's granddaughter, there's no words that they could think of the describe the girl's expression. Sad eyes, half open mouth that no words would come out of it. Seeing that many pairs of eyes staring at her, the girl quickly dash out of the restaurant.

"Sa...Sakuno!!" Sumirei called out "come back..." she paused when she saw Fuji went out and chase after her.

'Fuji??' Sumirei pondered 'I'm counting on you...' heaving an audible sigh and diverted her attention towards the group of people who keeps on accusing each other for causing such embarrassement. At the end all blames goes to Ryoma who had chosen a can of Ponta over a cute girl like Sakuno.

* * *

She could bear it no more and especially not from Ryoma whom she had looked upon as someone who she dearly loved and would not hurt her. Bright and shining tears in her eyes, she kept on running.

_'Sakuno-chan...'_

Her legs felt oddly weak and she could hear nothing as she went, for the heartbeat that drummed loudly in her ears and she did not yet see the similarity to yesterday, when she and Tomoka had fled to the antique shop.

The coldness of the carpet of virgin white snow made her retreat soundless but for the gasping sound of her breathing broke before her headlong flight. She had no idea of the direction she was going, anxious only to put as much distance between herself and Ryoma as possible.

Fuji, who had been following her eversince she ran out from the restaurant, had been keeping a certain distance away from Sakuno. He could only watched the poor girl to grief in pain. Although Kaede had long knew that Fuji's just behind them, she never bother to tell Sakuno about his presence. It would be a good idea for Fuji to keep an eye on Sakuno.

It was bitterly cold, even colder than she remembered. Coughing and spluttering with cold, she tripped and collasped in a wet and weeping heap.

_'Sakuno, are you alright?' _Kaede's heart twinged _'enough already...don't push yourself so hard...you might hurt yourself...'_

Just then, Fuji emerged from behind her "Sakuno!!" his voice was anxious and for a brief second she thought it might be contrite Fuji come to her aid, but there was no mistaking the owner of that voice, nor the lithe hands that suddenly lifted her and held her close, until the warmth of his body clamed her shivering, one hand pressed her tearful face to his chest and he rested his face on her hair.

"Fu...Fuji-senpai..." she whimpered.

_'I'm totally shocked...who would have thought that things would turn out like this!!' _Kaede sighed and divert her gaze to Fuji then back to Sakuno, the girl whom had been weeping all her heart out.

A while ago, after comforting Sakuno, Fuji had dragged Sakuno into a food court instead of returning to Kawamura's place. He had been in queue for quite sometimes just to get both of them some hot drinks.

'Kaede-san, what should I do now? I don't think I can even have courage to face Ryoma-kun anymore...'

_'What? Sakuno-chan...you shouldn't be avoiding him!! You're not at fault!! He's the one who caused all this embarrassement, who asked him to choose (paused)...Sakuno-chan, you're far better than the girl called Ponta...'_

'Kaede-san, Ponta is a name of a drink...' Sakuno frowned at first but later smirk can be seen from her sorrowed face 'thank you, Kaede-san!!'

_'There, he's coming!! Your tranquilizer and my prince...Sakuno-chan...perk up...' _Kaede smiled when Sakuno turned her head to stared at the said person.

"Fuji-senpai??" she pondered 'he's such a nice guy...'

_'Desho...' _Kaede nodded with excitement when Sakuno complimented Fuji.

"Nani kai (What)?? Although you've been staring at me, but your mind seem to wander off somewhere else... " he smiled as he passed Sakuno a cup of hot chocolate "here, it's hot, that would warm you up!!"

Sakuno gratefully took the cup with both her hands "Arigatou..." she lowered her head and blushed "and sorry about what happened just now..."

"It alright, otherwise, I wouldn't have this chance to come out with you, right?" he smile again.

Upon hearing that Sakuno almost spilled her drink before she could even brought it near to her lips.

_'What was that? Geez...Masayoshi-sama, enough of that lovey-dovey stuff!!' _Kaede fumed.

'Kaede-san...Fuji-senpai is always like this...he's just teasing me...' despite of Fuji's presence, Sakuno let out a faint giggles upon hearing Kaede's fumings 'beside...back then, did he just said that, he's comfortable with you being around??'

_'Yes...he did, but all the while he's been staring at you...he only knows your existence...'_

'Then, would you like me to tell him about you? I think he'll understand, then you can openly confess your feelings...and then, you will be able to end your grudges...!! Great isn't it, Kaede-san...' she suggested exiciting with some body language in compliment with.

"Sakuno-chan..." Fuji furrowed his brow. He noticed that the girl's mind had been wandering off somewhere else and her weird body languages had replaced his curiousity to anxiety.

Both Sakuno and Kaede had totally ignored Fuji's presence as their inner conversation continues. (A/N: Let's assume that Fuji's now transparent...just kidding!!)

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji whispered her name again, yet the hazel haired girl was still drowning in her own world.

_'Sakuno-chan...I...I can't, like I said before...he can't see me...'_ Kaede's expression sadden _'moreover...he also told me that he doesn't believe in the existence of ghost...how can I expect him to see me, if he does not believe in my existence...'_

'Ano...I'm sure, at least there's something that I can do for you...' Sakuno sighed deeply and audibly.

'She sighed?? Something has been bothering her??' Fuji stared at the girl who sat across her with amusement 'and she's still ignoring me...' he shooked his head, nevetheless his smirk never leave his face as he seem to enjoy watching the girls frowning face and her slightest body languages.

_'Sakuno, Sakuno-chan, please...you've got to ask him out...' _Kaede begged _'at least, let me spend the rest of my day to be with him...'_

'Kaede-san...' she hesitated for a moment before replying Kaede's request 'I've always wanted to spend my X'mas with someone I love...but...'

_'Sakuno-chan...'_ staring at Sakuno's sullen expression again she knew that the poor girl was deeply hurt _'Sakuno-chan...is there anything that I can do for you too...'_

"I've decided..." Sakuno immediately shoved off her sadness and declared ostensibly.

"Decided?" Fuji mused audibly this time.

"Ah...Fuji...senpai...ah, I'm so sorry...I was..." Sakuno stammered "I was..."

"Wandering off again?" instead of smiling, Fuji's stared at Sakuno intensely "you've been unsettled for a while now...not like the usual Sakuno..."

She looked away from Fuji's stares and steadied her pounding heart before she could apologize to him. To her surprise, a soft chuckle could be heard from the tensai.

"Fuji-senpai...you're laughing?" Sakuno eyes spranked open with disbelieve.

"Gomen...Sakuno-chan...I..." while trying to reply Sakuno's query, Fuji tried hard to supress his laughter "I noticed that your mind were dozing off..."the giggling continued "I...your expression is priceless...cute..."

"Honestly...I've not been enjoying laugh for quite sometimes..." a moment after he managed to get over his chortling, Fuji took a glass of water to ease his drying throat.

"Fuji-senpai..." Sakuno blushed frantically, her face is hot enough to produce steam.

_'He's laughing at you...mou....Masayoshi-sama...you're so cruel' _Kaede protested

'That we can't help...teasing people is also part of his interest, I assume...' Sakuno sighed. There's a time she had heard from the tennis club '2 years experience' loud mouth Horio, saying that Fuji can be mischevious at some extend and not to mention that the tensai had openly admitted that he loves to see other people in suffer 'I guess...beside teasing people, he has no bad intentions...he has all the good quality of a rigteous man...'

Seeing Fuji had regained his composure, Sakuno immediately ended her conversation with Kaede and divert her attentions towards Fuji.

"Sorry...I was not laughing at you (in fact you are)...I was just too surprise...although it's only two of us here, yet you've given me the feeling like...like...there is another person's presence here..." Fuji explained "I know...Isounds weird,do I?"

_'He could...feel my presence...Sakuno-chan...'_ Kaede shrugged, yet a happy smirk could be seen from her pale facade.

"Oh...no...not at all...me too. I should apologize for...for...ignoring you" Sakuno had admitted the facts "I know I was rude...Fuji-senpai...sumi masen..." she managed at last and he smiled.

"Hmm!!" He eyed her for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "I suppose you owe me an explaination rather than an apology" he suggested, and Sakuno blinked for a moment uncomprehendingly.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I...I...was..." Sakuno said at last in a small voice "I was thinking how to...ask you out..."

"Excuse me?" Fuji asked, and cocked a brow at her. Sakuno hastily shook her head again. "Oh...nothing..." she told him, and rapidly recalled the subject of his question.

"I rather think it would be nice if you told me that your earlier statement's still valid...about asking me out..." he told her quietly.

Stunned for a moment, Sakuno stared at him "I...I don't understand...you do?" she asked. Fuji, however, seemed no more than mildly amused by the requisition and he was smiling.

"Fuji-senpai...please...please...be my date..." shutting her eyes tight, Sakuno gathered all her courage say these words on behalf of Kaede.

"Well, a date? Why not? I would love to... " Fuji replied with another warm smile "besides...it's would be my pleasure..."

Fuji's reply took Sakuno by surprise and she looked up swiftly 'Kaede-san...he agreed...'

_'Sakuno-chan...thank you...thank you!! I'll make good use of these few days...'_ Kaede couldn't help but shed her tears of contentment _'Kami-sama...kanza shimasu (thank you)...!!'_

**TBC...**

**

* * *

A/N: Phew...a long and boring story I guess...but I hope that at least some people would give me their opinions after reading this fics. And I sincerely thanked Umi-chan for her wonderful reviews that once again enlightened my hope of continuing till de end...**

**To all people out there - Merry X'mas and a Happy New Year. And a special request from me to those who read my story...please pray together to our Lord Almighty for those peoples who are suffering from the Tsunami Disaster.**

**owari...**


	3. Eternal Snow The POT Matchmakers!

A/N:Osashiburi, minna-sama, mada mi-chan desu! Ogenki desu ka? Here's another update from me! Sorry for the wait!

"..." denotes speech

denotes thoughts

_'...' denotes phantom's speech_

_**'...' denotes flashbacks **_

denotes highlights

(...) denotes author's note

**Pairing: RyoSaku/FujiSaku (Slight)**

**Warning: Might contain OOC, readers had been warned...**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Yeahee! Santa-sama had replied me (coz mi-chan's good :P) He sent me a note, urushi...Sayin "WRONG ADDRESS!" _XP _Doushiyo? Fu...hu...hu...!_ **

**Phantom of Christmas**

_Recap of Part II:_

"Why not? I would love to... " Fuji replied with another warm smile "besides...it's would be my pleasure..."

Fuji's reply took Sakuno by surprise and she looked up swiftly 'Kaede-san...he agreed...'

_'Sakuno-chan...thank you...thank you! I'll make good use of these few days...'_ Kaede couldn't help but shed her tears of contentment _'Kami-sama...kanza shimasu (thank you)...!'_

**Part III: Eternal Snow - The POT Matchmakers!**

_Time was with most of us, when Christmas Day, encircling all our limited world like a magic ring, left nothing out for us to miss or seek; bound together all our home enjoyments, affections, and hopes; grouped everything and everyone round the Christmas fire, and make the little picture shining in our bright young eyes, complete. _  
**-Charles Dickens- **

* * *

Two days after the 'Ryoma's Drunken Incident', Oishi called Fuji and had asked him out, to join the others for an early breakfast meeting. The topic for the meeting was no other than the 'RyoSaku' issues. It was to their surprise that Inui had brought Kaidoh along with him (this is for Undine1), since both of them were doing their trainings. On the way, Inui had also told Kaidoh about the incident. The only absentees are Kawamura and Tezuka. Kawamura needs to assist his father with their sushi house (Kawamura: Minna-san, I'm so sorry!) whereas Tezuka has no interest when it comes to those lovey dovey discussions. (Tezuka (Killing glare): Hn, leave me alone or else I'm gonna make you run 20 laps, 30 laps, 40 laps...)

Just right after they finished their breakfast, all the gazes began to stare at Fuji as they expect the tensai to began and so had Fuji complied to their request. Without holding back, Fuji revealed every single details that happened when he was alone with Sakuno.

"Fuji, what did you say!" Oishi and others were stunned for a moment "You've agree to go out with her?"

"Tashikani..." Fuji said softly, and was obviously waiting for some retaliation from someone. (Tashikani: Certainly)

"Fuji-senpai! Why did you agreed with her in the first place?" Momo asked, with some trepidation.

"Isn't it obvious? How can I say 'NO' to her...afterall, she's been hurt!" Fuji frowned audibly.

"As always, Echizen has yet given me another shock when he had chosen Ponta, instead of a girl" the tensai continued as he massaged his throbbing temples.

"Nyah...Fuji, " Kikumaru placed a hand over Fuji's shoulder "actually there's some misunderstanding here..."

"Echizen...he really care about Ryuzaki..." Oishi said quietly "He had made a confession right after both of you left!"

"He did?" Fuji eyed Oishi with disbelieve "Oishi, please tell me about it..."

"Sono toki..." Oishi nodded and was about to explain the whole incident to Fuji but paused when Momoshiro stopped him. (Sono toki - at that time)

"Oishi-senpai!" Momo panicked "don't say it!" his face turns red with embarrassment upon hearing that Oishi was about to tell Fuji what was happening at Kawamura's place, right after the two of them left.

Both Kikumaru and Inui giggles "Ne...ne, Momo-chan, don't be shy...just tell your dear senpai of what Echizen had done to you!" Kikumaru's words had not only raised the interest of the tensai but also Kaidoh.

Kaidoh sliently stared at his rival for a moment, his face slight tinted crimson red 'Fushyuu...That idiot, he looks like he has seen a ghost or something...I really wanted to know, Echizen, what have you done to him...'

"Eh? Something's interesting?" Fuji raised one brow with curiosity "Oishi please begin..."

"No..." Momoshiro was horrified "that was disgusting!"

Other customers stared at the Seigaku members, some were curious, others were frightened when they heard Momo's terrifying retaliation. Their stares ended as soon as when Kaidoh turn around and stares back at them.

"That was not a good way to show your retaliation..." Kaidoh interrupted, feeling slightly embarrassed by the scene caused by his rival, However, this time Momoshiro was totally annoyed by the situation that his seniors had put him through otherwise the two rivals would be throwing words at each other. (A/N: Poor Momo-chan senpai)

"Oishi! I'll portrayed as ochibi!" Kikumaru flashed his trademark cat's grin and quickly went over and gave Momoshiro and sat beside him "Nyah, senpai's so excited!"

"Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai..." Momo pleaded "please don't remind me of it..."

"Oishi, onegaishimasu..." Fuji insisted despite of seeing Momo's pledge. (onegaishimasu - please)

"Actually, it happened when Momo was about to lift the drunken Echizen up from the floor..." Oishi began and paused when Eiji interjected.

"Momo! Mou...you're suppose to do what Oishi had mentioned just now!" he complained "Momo...kechi!" (kechi -stingy)

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo bellowed scornfully "No way! I'm not gonna do it!"

"De? I wonder what will happen next?" seeing Momoshiro's fearful biting his fingers, the frolicsome tensai let out a soft giggles before asking Oishi to continue.

"All of a sudden we saw Echizen spranked up and hugged Momoshiro..." Oishi said with slight excitement in his tone and Eiji instantly did what Oishi aforesaid. While taking a few sips of his hot coffee, Kaidoh let out a smirk on his face upon seeing his rival's terrible expression 'Hn...Serves him good!'

"That was not the end of it! We were startled when..." Oishi paused when Eiji continued the accounts.

"I love you! I never let go of you again!" Eiji repeated every words which Ryoma had said back then.

Upon hearing that, Fuji began to ponder "So, that means Echizen is in love with Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro face turned pale meanwhile Kaidoh burned his lips, not expecting that their senior would really go into details. Inui took out his favourite data book and flipped to the page where he had recorded what Ryoma had said that day!

Adjusting his specs again he began "Eiji! You missed the 'Itoshi no Sakuno-chan!' part" (Itoshii no - My dear)

"Eh? I did?" Eiji blinked "well, can't help it! I was overwhelmed by what ochibi did...nay...hahaha..."

"Heh, heh, heh, very funny!" Momo scrowled "I'm the most innocent victim here!"

"Hm...Echizen Ryoma, what a shy guy in disguise..." Fuji rubbed his chin as he remarked "well, at least now I know what we should do...moreover, the ace is now in our hands!"

The others just blinked with curiousity upon hearing Fuji's words, but Inui had comprehended the tensai's thoughts "Fuji..." Inui interjected "don't hold back if you need any help..."

"Then, I'll leave the plottings to you..." he wide smile appeared on both Fuji and Inui's face while others are still scratching their heads, trying interpret what the two were up to. Their sly expression had shown something chaotic was about to happen.

"Mou...Fuji, Inui?" Eiji growled impatiently "It's not only both of you are concern!"

"Eiji, you'll have to be patience!" Inui's grin widen "Our plottings should be ready in no time!"

"Inui-senpai? You mean you're going to set up a plot? For who?" Momo asked curiously

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot!"

"Hey, who do you call an idiot? You freaking Mamushi!"

"Fushuyuu...Wanna fight!"

"Yeah, come on!"

Shooking his heads, Eiji interrupted their fight "Nyah, Momo, Kaidoh, should at least save your energy for later use!"

"Kikumaru-senpai!" both of them protested in unison.

"Hm?" Eiji instantly threw them a dangerous glare "so both of you are eager to try out my new Kikumaru's beam attack or Kikumaru's deadlock bear hug attack?"

Both of Kaidoh and Momoshiro instantly zipped their mouth tight, not even a screech could be heard.

"Good! Alright, lets end our meeting here!" Kikumaru resumed his cheerful face "All four of us will be heading to the Ryuzaki's place now! Inui, are you coming with us?"

"I don't think so! Me and Kaidoh still have to go for stamina training!"

"Stamina training? Isn't it a little too pushy, Inui?" Oishi asked concernly "the snow has piled up around the streets and other walkways!"

"Don't worry, Oishi," Inui adjusted his specs and gave Oishi a trademark smirk "we're using the indoor stadium!"

"Eh...Sasugai Inui and Kaidoh!" Fuji praised. (sasugai - as one would expected)

Just when all of them were about to go to their seperate ways, Inui passed a few bottles of of Inui's special edition penalty juice to Momoshiro.

"Momo, please help me to pass this drinks to Ryuzaki-san!" Inui continued and earned a louder terrifying exclaimation from his teammates.

"You mean she's asking for these disgusting stuffs?" Eiji blinked with astonishment "Oh no! That poor girl is really out of her mind!"

"Kikumaru-senpai's right! Some people really have weird tastes, though I never know that Sakuno-chan is one of a kind!" Momo added

"Maybe not," Oishi said frightfully "Perhaps she's having some kind of after taste side effects! Who knows, it can be an addiction! Remember she had it once during one of our gatherings?"

'Disgusting? Weird? After taste side effect!' all of a sudden Inui felt lambasted 'You guys would never learn the nutritional facts of this drinks! What an innocent bunch of fool!' scribbling some remarks on his data book, Inui glared at those who had insulted his piece of work 'I'll remember this!'

"Hm, maybe that's not the facts" Fuji asserted firmly.

"Fuji? Douyou koto?" Oishi asked as soon as Fuji ended his protestion. (Douyou koto - What do you mean?)

"Back then, she said she wouldn't have felt as lively as before! Just as I thought, Inui, your invention is the best!" Fuji continued "I wish I could have the luck to drink some next time" he added with another smile.

Staring at his senior with disbelieve, Momo stuttered "Maji?" (Maji - really, slang used by younger generation, same usage with hontoni)

'Still Ryuzaki-san, you're the best! Only you had praised my invention! Only you knows how a quality life's like!'

Kaidoh, who stood beside Inui could felt his ireful aura 'Fushyuu...Inui-senpai...Kowai!' he confirmed inwardly (kowai - scary)

* * *

A light of snow was falling, the wind was cold and the street looked as busy as ever.

"The stores in Seishun-shi are always so busy at Christmas time," Tomoka said cheerfully as the bus pulled through the busy street. "But doesn't it get you into the spirit, going to the mall and seeing everybody rushing around, doing their last-minutes shopping?" (shi - city)

"Ah sou...it gets on my nerves" Ryoma said sourly "I don't know how both of you talked me into going!"

"Me too..." Horio echoed "I'm not the type to eat lunch in the food court. That place was so noisy, I couldn't hear myself think"

"You never think anyway..." Tomoka muttered inaudibly.

"Hey! Osakada, I can hear that..." Horio growled "It's because of my 2 years experience in tennis, our seniors had entrusted such important mission to me, otherwise, with you alone...we...can't..." just when Horio was about to boast out all their plans Tomoka quickly went over and shut him down.

"Hm...what mission?" Ryoma asked coldly, instantly giving them an inquisive stares.

"Ha...ha, Ryoma-sama, please do not listen to what Horio said, you know he's a big mouth and the lousiest baggart in the whole Seigaku..." Tomoka stuttered and cold sweats formed around her forehead.

"Hidoi...Osakada, how could you trash me like that..." Horio weeped "you should at least treat me more politely after considering my 2 years experience in tennis..."

Tomoka rolled her eyes upon hearing Horio's self-praising before she could change their topics of conversation.

"But...but at the end, we got you some good stuffs..." instantly Tomoka faked a bright and flashy grin!

"That present that you've bought looks so nice..." Tomoka continued her comments and stared intensely at the bag that Ryoma was carrying "I'm sure she's gonna like it! The trouble is how pass it to her..." she shrugged her shoulders "Ryoma-sama, what are you going to do?"

While Tomoka was walking into the short pathway which ran up one side of Tomoka's house, Ryoma stood behind and stared curiously at the girl for a moment.

"What?" Ryoma asked irritably "for the sake of their stupidity, those ditz seniors forced me to spend my whole month's allowance to buy this stupid thing! Isn't this more than enough?"

"What do you mean by that 'More than enough'! Face it Ryoma-sama, you should show your sincerity...moreover, it was your fault for hurting the girl whom you've...love..." seeing the first year eyes sparkle with flames, Tomoka quickly zipped up her mouth. Faking another frenzy laughter Tomoka quickly shooked her head "Nan demo...nan demo nai..." (nan demo nai - nothing)

"Those ditz! They never learn to keep their mouth shut!" he hissed as he pulled his hat lower to hide his blushing face "Just when will they ever give me a break?"

"Oi...Echizen, our senpais are only doing this for the sake of you!" Horio said, slightly squeezing Ryoma's shoulder "especially Momochan-senpai! He is full of determination, that you'll get your girl back from Fuji-senpai's hand!"

"Momo-senpai! My girl? That guy! Just tell him to leave me alone..." tossing the bag to Tomoka, Ryoma turned his back and before walking away from his two classmates he declared coldly "and I don't give a damn to whoever Ryuzaki's with! It's her prerogative!"

Although Ryoma might have sounded cold and steady, but deep inside him, the pain, the prostration of learning that Fuji and Sakuno were dating each other, makes his heart sinks 'I'm such a moron...' he frustratingly cursed himself 'Perhaps, it's better off this way!' feline eyes soften when images of the hazel haired girl keeps on projecting in his mind. Their very first meeting, the first time he wore his Seigaku regular jacket in front of her, their first so-called date that didn't turn out well, their very first pictures that was taken by accident and the very first time when he asked her to give him the ball which she had drew him in a chibified form. (chibi - runt/dwarf)

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Kore...moratte ii?" tossing the tennis ball up and down, Ryoma asked nonchalantly. (kore moratte ii? Can I keep it?)**_

_**"Ii...ii desu.." Sakuno shrugged, face slightly turns crimson red. (ii desu - yes)**_

(A/N: Based on episode 171, while Sakuno was practicing all by herself, Ryoma stood behind her, watching her form. Sakuno only realized his presence when he commented her form. She missed the last stroke. Ryoma then picked up the ball. At the end he asked her to give him the ball (which Sakuno-chan had drew a Ryoma in chibi form)

"Ryoma-sama/Echizen..." both Tomoka and Horio was petrified by Ryoma's sudden coldness. Yet based on their observation, they noticed that the first year tennis prodigy was not in his usual self. Ryoma's unusual coldness and his lack of potency had lead them to comprehend the facts that Ryoma has already realized his feelings towards Sakuno was more than just a friend, yet he's just being stubborn.

"Demo...Ryoma-sama, what about this present? Will you be attending Ryuzaki's X'mas party?" Tomoka asked anixously but only gets to see Ryoma waving back as he continued his routine without replying her.

While walking back to his home, Ryoma began to ponder whether he should or should not attend the party. If he misses the party, his friends and senpais would definitely be mad at him, and if he goes, there'll be two people whom he'll have to avoid, Fuji and Sakuno. 'Maybe I'll just ask Osakada-san to give the present to her...wait, why should I avoid them?'

* * *

When Ryoma reached home, shoving away all his thoughts of Sakuno, he get himself to relax in the hot bathtub, washed and blow-dried his hair, and without having his dinner, he dressed in his pajamas and ready to go to bed.

As soon as Ryoma entered his room, he found that the usual playful Karupin was having his nap 'Karupin? You're so discipline today...' he thought with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes soften as he cradled the sleeping Karupin onto his arms before laying himself to rest. To Ryoma's surprise his father, Echizen Nanjiro entered the room and destroyed all thoughts of sleep.

"Yo...Ryoma..." Nanjiroh began jovially "It's unusual to see you going to bed at this time..."

"Kondo wa nani, Oyaji?" he asked coldly "better not hit around the bush! I'm not in a mood to entertain your childishness!" (kondo wa- now, nani-what, Oyaji - father) he ended softly when Karupin began to stir a little.

"Oi...oi, cool down, seishonen! I'm here to have a nice chit chat with you!" Nanjiro gave Ryoma his trademark sly grin. (Seishonen - young man)

"Chit chat?" Ryoma stared inquisitively at his father for a moment. Before he decided to ignore his father, Ryoma threw his father a square remarks "You can now save. Like I said, I'm not in the mood...sore made..." (Sore made - that's it)

"Ai yai, yai! Great, I know you would give me something like that!" Nanjiroh said with a mixed English-Japanese accent while he shooked his head idiotically "Listen...SHONEN" he bellowed "Guys like you would never learn the importance of being socialize! No wonder until now you still haven't got yourself a girlfriend! Even the most amenable girl like Sakuno-chan also couldn't get along with you...shippai...shippai..." (shippai - failure)

"OYAJI!" Ryoma's eyes widen and he was petrified by his father's word, especially when he mentioned Sakuno's name "Oyaji...what have you heard?" Ryoma asked with a subdued tone.

"Heh..." Nanjiro's grin widen when he saw his son's face suddenly turns crimson red and he decided to tease him further "Ryoma-kun, mui...mui..." he said in a sing-song tone "Yappari...you've soften, haven't you? Ma, everyone has to learn from mistake...don't get discourage by just one failed attempt..."

"Oyaji...urusai..." Ryoma hissed as he cursed inwardly 'That tanukioyaji, as usual he would tease me till the end! When will he ever learn to be more serious?' (urusai - noisy/annoying, tanukioyaji - cunning old man)

"Ryoma..." Nanjiro shooked his head, grimacing "open up your heart..."

"Oyaji...?" Ryoma's voice began to waver into incoherence "that...that's the las-t thing I would ever beg you...please leave me alone..." drewing a deep shuddering breath, Ryoma laid his back to rest and closes his eyes.

"Seishonen...listen and don't ever lie to your heart...you are hurting not only yourself...and also the other party..." with his last advice, Nanjiro turned and left Ryoma's room.

Just as soon as his father left, Ryoma quickly sprank up from his bed, waking up the himalayan cat in process, the troubled young man let out an inaudible scrowl "Oyaji! You're so annoying..." That night, Ryoma couldn't get himself to sleep as words of his father keeps on repeating itself in his mind! That was the sixth times he had spranked up from his bed and this time he get out of it and slowly walked towards the window. 'Yuki...' he sighed 'must be very cold outside...but not as cold as my heart...'

(A/N: Minna-sama, I noticed that this part goes well with a song by the title of shizukana yoruni (silent night), a theme from Gundam Seed. If anyone has this song, kindly listen to it while reading this whole part! Of course the lyrics has been well translated, thanks to chunli-chan who supplied me with such information!)

"Meow..." Karupin purred. He get off the bed and scrolled by Ryoma's side.

"Karupin..." Ryoma let out another frown as he went down to cradle Karupin into his arms "how I wish you can talk to me...at least tell me what I should do...?"

"Meow?" Karupin only stares blankly at his owner "Meow, meow..." giving a lick on Ryoma's face, Karupin jump out of Ryoma's arms and cat-walked towards a tennis ball. Karupin that scratched the ball lightly and the ball began to roll around, hitting Ryoma's feet. Ryoma stared at the ball for a moment before picking it up.

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface.  
_

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Ryoma-kun! Demo...kitsu wa?" (demo - but, kitsu wa - your injury)**_

_**"O...obento, dou?" (How's the lunch box?)**_

_**"Ano...Ryoma-kun..." **_

_**"Ganbatte ne, Ryoma-kun!" (Ganbatte ne - work hard)**_

_**"Let's go together...Ryoma-kun..."**_

_**"Ryoma-kun...when I said Sengoku's No.1, I'm not only referring to national's No.1! I mean the whole world's National No.1!" (A/N: Based on Ep173 where Ryoma has to leave Japan and go back to America! As usual Sakuno was late, but luckily the flight delayed its schedule! Thus Sakuno was able to pass Ryoma her present!) (Sengoku - whole nation)**_

_**"Ryoma-kun?"**_

_**"Ryoma...kun..."**_

_**"RYOMA-KUN..."**_

"Sa...Sakuno..." Ryoma murmured in a deceptively soft voice.

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right? _

**_"Ryoma-kun, let's go..." _**The hazel haired girl suddenly appeared before him with an extending hand to hold onto, her sweet smiling face had instantly melted his freezing heart.

"Sakuno..." just when Ryoma reached out his hands to hold onto hers, Sakuno instantly vanished in front of him.

_From when has my smile faded this much?_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._

"Sakuno?" Ryoma eyes widen "Where? Where are you?" his voice cracked 'I...What was that just now?' tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Meow?" Karupin stared curiously at his owner "Meow? Meow?"

"Karu..." tears rolled down his cold cheek "Karu, I...I understand! Oyaji's word! I know, I need to see her...I have to tell her. Tell her all the words that was kept inside my heart!" embracing the himalayan cat tightly into his arms, Ryoma weeped.

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together._

_In the quiet night..._

* * *

It was two days before X'mas, at last, after so many days of darkness, the sun began to shine across the field of dazzling white snow.

Kaede had be detained in a waiting room, located right outside a very beautiful gardens of heaven. She could hear the heavenly choir doing a run-though of songs that would commence the upcoming Christmas Eve celebration.

An elderly man finished reading from the list and folded the paper. Kaede was the only one left. The waiting room felt covernous and lonely. The man laid down the list and began to walk toward her.

_'Kaede Takeyamano,'_ the man said _'You have been summoned. Follow me, please.'_

Bracing herself, she stood up and followed the man to the door of the chamber. The man, his face and voice full of sympathy, whispered, "Good luck," as he opened the door and pushed Kaede inside.

The room was large. It was bathed in a soft, exquisite light, the likes of which Kaede had experienced once. The floor-to-ceiling window gave an awesome view of the heavenly garden and she realized that the light was reflecting off them.

A gaily-face man with white bushy beard at the far end, open the proceeding _'It's been quite a few decades since our first meeting, Takeyamano-san! Sit down...' _

Kaede abided and sat in the chair facing him, acutely aware that the man's eyes were fixed on her.

_'You look as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Takeyamano-san'_ the man observed.

_'I feel as though I do, Sir,'_ Kaede agreed _'As you know, the dating game of the past few days moved rapidly right after my meeting with him'_

_'Hm...Progression!'_ the man rubbed his fleshy chin as commented _'So, would you like to tell me your next plan?'_ he continued with a query.

Shooking her head, Kaede lowered her head and began to speak _'I would love to, but...' _she hesitated _'I'm afraid that things would not turn out right at the end...'_

_'I'm aware of that' _the man smiled _'So...what are you waiting for? Go on, do what needs to be done. You have my support'_

_'Thank you, Sir' _Kaede looked into the face of the man and then turned his head toward the window. Then an elf appeared and stood behind Kaede _'Takeyamano-dono,' _the elf saidkindly_ 'It's time to go. Where do you want to be placed?'_

_'Ryuzaki's residence...' _Kaede said softly. Just with one snap of the elf's fingers, Kaede disappeared before them.

When Kaede reached the Ryuzaki's household, she realized that Sakuno was still in her sleeping form. At this time the girl was suppose to be out of the bed. Shooking her head, Kaede let out a faint and inaudible smirk before proceeding to wake Sakuno up.

_'Ohaiyo, Sakuno-chan...' _Kaede smiled _'Time to wake up, Sakuno-chan...wake up...'_

'Ohaiyo, Kaede-san!' Just as instance, Sakuno rubbed her lazy eyes as she greeted back with a smile on her face.

_'How are you feeling?'_ the phantom asked softly.

'Hm...good...' Sakuno replied 'Really good...' stretching experimentally and near purred with contentment, she made her way to the bathroom 'By the way, I couldn't sense your presence for the whole night...Where have you been?'

_'That's...HI MI TSU...' _Kaede softly enuciated the words before pushing Sakuno to resume her routine to the bathroom _'Come on, let's just skip this topic...you'll be late...' _(himitsu - secret)

'Mou...Kaede-san, kecchi...' Sakuno complained and threw Kaede a that-is-so-unfair look before proceeding to the bathroom. (kechii -stingy)

After adjusting her life of having Kaede inside her, Sakuno had get used to telepathy communications whenever she felt like talking to Kaede, a phantom which had temporarily inhabited her body. However, sometimes when she's doing so, it would misleaded others to believe that the poor girl's soul is wandering off again. Her recently so-called weird behaviour had also lead the others (the Seigaku Cast) to believe, that their always-seems-to-be adorable 'Sakuno-chan' is still suffering from serious emotional breakdown, no thanks to the first year tennis genius who had chosen his favorite drink over her.

A moment after Sakuno stepped out from the bathroom; in her simple yet elegant light pink worsted dress, Sakuno sat herself infront of the dressing table. While Sakuno was brushing her hair prior to going downstairs, that there was a few knockings on her bedroom door and she turned from the mirror frowning curiously, the hairbrush still poised in one hand. There was a hint of curiousity in the knocking and she held her breath for a moment wondering if something that her granny would want from her.

_'Someone's knocking at your door...' _Kaede informed casually.

'Must be obaa-chan again...I'll answer the door right now...' Sakuno assumed inwardly. Eversince Sakuno was discharged from the hospital, her granny, Sumirei has been paying more attention towards her.

She walked over and opened the door, and her frown of anxiety changed to surprise when she saw Fuji standing there, a usual smiling face.

He look fresh and he was fully dressed except for his jacket. A white turtle-neck shirt added depth to the color of his fair features and fitted smoothly across his chest, while hip-hugging light blue thick trousers with flared legs gave him a slightly nautical look which was further suggested by his stance.

(A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean to make him look like that! Gomen ne!)

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan" Fuji greeted as his smile widen.

"Ohaiyo..." Sakuno blinked at him uncertainly. It was debatable who was most surprised, Sakuno or Fuji, but little while she recovered enough to smile after a moment or two.

_'Ah...Masayoshi-sama'_ Kaede cheered_ 'Hu wha...I'm so happy! You're here again!' _letting out a typically exciting tone, she float over and turn a few rounds, surrounding Fuji. Sakuno, on the other hand had diverted her gaze at Kaede, her orbs following the phantom's movement. Fuji furrowed a brow when he noticed that Sakuno has once again started her so-called weird gestures.

"Sakuno-chan?" he whispered as he began to move a few steps closer to Sakuno to get her attention back "What's the matter?"

"Nothing...' Sakuno replied and immediately held her breathe when she realized that Fuji had came forward and stood nearer to her. He's just only a step or two away from where she stood. Two lithe hands pressed against each side of the door frame, pushing his body forward, his poker face's just a few inches away from her.

"Fuji-senpai?" she blushed, feeling uncomfortable with their closeness, Sakuno took a few steps backward. Momentarily at a loss of words as well as nervously active, she frantically shooked her head "I'm alright..."

_'Ah...Masayoshi-sama!'_ Kaede was terrified _'What are you trying to do to Sakuno-chan?' _protectively she stood herself in between the two of them, facing at Fuji. Sakuno sweatdropped when she saw Fuji's face through Kaede.

His good-looking face showed frankness of enjoying teasing the shy girl "Sumirei-chan is still preparing breakfast for us and will be ready shortly!" his smile widen "She asked me to check if you're ready to join us for breakfast..." he hushed, a smirked of contentment could be shown from his facade.

"Sumirei-chan?" blinking again as she sought reasons for his presence at that hour in the morning "You mean, obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked hasitly "Obaa-chan will definitely be mad if you call her by names...Fuji-senpai" she stuttered and her face is now as red as fresh tomatoes.

Upon hearing that, Fuji let out a soft giggle "Yes, Sakuno-chan, I knew she'll be..." he declared "but...I think she really have a very nice name, and added with a 'chan' behind, makes it more adorable!"

_'Mou, Masayoshi-sama! That's so impolite!' _Kaede said with more vehemence_ ' Masayoshi-sama...where are all of your respect towards your seniors!' _Kaede complained

'Kaede-san...' sensing that Kaede's losing her tranquility, Sakuno sighed inwardly and told Kaede to calm herself down "Kaede-san, mou...juubun desu' (mou juubun desu - that enough). Not long after that, Fuji interjected Sakuno's telephathy to Kaede.

"Sakuno-chan," Fuji began "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked you to permit me to enter your room..."

"Huh?" Sakuno eyes widen, blood boiling "My...My room..." she stuttered.

"Yes, your room! Just to kill my curiousity, please..." Fuji begged politely.

_'Sakuno-chan'_ Kaede interrupted _'don't let him come in...'_

'Eh, Kaede-san...but how to turn him down?' Sakuno sighed inwardly

"You won't turn me down, won't you?" Fuji continued with another trademark smile.

"Well, of course not...Come...come in..." Sakuno give in and stepped backward and invite Fuji into her room.

_'Sakuno-chan?' _Kaede couldn't believe of what she had heard, especially those words came from Sakuno's mouth.

'It alright, Kaede-san, Fuji-senpai is not a bad guy afterall! He's only curious' Sakuno assured with a smile.

Right after Fuji entered Sakuno's room, a smirk plastered on his face. 'Mission one, on set!'

* * *

"Snake calling Big Stone...over!" Kaidoh took out a tiny communication device as he was on a certain mission "Target, DragonHorse is heading towards our direction. He's only a few miles away from the Ryuzaki's residence!" While keeping an eye of the target, Kaidoh frantically waited for the next instruction.

"Big Stone replying Snake, over! Please come in now before DragonHorse spotted you..." Oishi instructed. Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Inui was staring at Oishi's suspended face.

Upon seeing Ryoma getting closer, Kaidoh quickly make his way back to living room to join the others.

"Senpai, target is now getting closer...we'll be able to see him soon" Kaidoh informed

"Yosh! Great! Just like what Inui had predicted! He's coming here for her...way to go, Ochibi! Yeah, yeah!" Eiji cheered.

"That was nothing! Base on my data, the possibilities that Echizen would turn up is 98.9 percent!" adjusting his specs, Inui remarked proudly

Shortly after Inui ended his words, Oishi received a short message from Fuji on his mobile. He opened the message and read it. After reading the message, a wide grin could be seen on his face.

"Good news, minna! Fuji is already in Ryuzaki-san's room!" Oishi informed

"Wow, Bravo, Fuji-senpai!" Momo praised "He's really good!"

"Nyah...that's for sure...he's a tensai, and the smartest student in our class!" Eiji rubbed his nose as he praised Fuji. "Too bad, Tezuka and Taka-san would only be joining us later! They certainly have missed such fun! Oishi, hayakku, let the fun begin!" (hayakku - faster)

"Alright, since we had everything set up, let us now begin our mission!" Oishi declared

"Minna, our mission today?" Oishi asked as they began to gather themselves around the coffee table.

Inui took out his data book, adjusting his specs before flipping the book to the desired page. "Our mission, we've decided a theme for it!" Inui declared sternly.

Showing all of them what he had scribbled on his book, all six of them whispered in unison "SAVING PRIVATE SAKUNO!" they enuciated their theme followed with a determined nod.

"Saving what?" a familiar woman's voice interrupted their meetings.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" the regulars exclaimed shockingly.

"Hm? What's happened? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something?" Sumirei raised one eyebrow.

"Sensei, just now...our conversation..." Oishi hesitated "You've heard everything?"

"Hm...you can say that..." Sumirei replied slyly "Well, can say I do, but can say I don't" she threw them another mischievous smirk.

Upon hearing that, everyone eyes widen, jaws went ajar. 'It's a threat!' all five of them had the same expression in their minds.

"I was just wondering if-IF all the decorations can be done by today..." Sumirei quoted nonchalantly but the sly grin never disappeared from her face.

'Confirmed! A threat!' they thought again.

"Sensei, you'll promise us that you won't say a word about our plan..." Oishi said with a slight inclination of his head "if you agree so, then, yes, we'll ensure you that this place will be ready before dawn..."

The declaration, made with such bland frankness, had the surprising effect of making Sumirei want to laugh, yet she had decided to tease them further, but heaven forbidded when the jangling sound of the doorbell shattered the tautness of the big living room. All of them turned and looked up at the door.

"Hm? Saved by the bell?" Sumirei was about to leave her students to answer the door "I wonder who could that be?"

Momoshiro quickly went infront of Sumirei to stop her from taking another step "Sensei..." he began "you've not answer us yet..." seeing Momo's forlorn expression, Sumirei laughed.

Sumirei's laughter startled her students as much as the sound of the bell had done initially and they stared at their coach uncomprehendingly.

"Wa...waratte...!" they bellowed in unison. (Waratte - laugh)

"Ma, ma, cool down! Like I said before, I do and I don't!" Sumirei shrugged, trying to steady her breathe "Don't be silly...I don't have such time to mingle with your plans!" she added "just make sure that you guys won't mess up my place..."

"Meaning?" A short moment after Sumirei left, Momo asked blankly.

"Meaning, she'll not interrupt our plans, you idiot..." Kaidoh replied coldly.

"Hey! What did you said, Mamushi!" Momo instantly heated up "You're asking for a fight, aren't you!"

"I'm not! You are!" Kaidoh retaliated as both of their face were almost stick together.

"Oi...oi, stop it, both of you!" Eiji quickly stood in between the two sophomores, stopping their fight "we still have a mission to carry on!"

"A mission?" a familiar cool voice intejected the scene, giving almost everyone a heart attack.

"E...Echizen/Ochibi!" all of them bellowed in unison as their stares instantly diverted to Ryoma.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryoma blinked over the seniors action.

"Oh, don't mind, Ryoma! They are disscussing on how to complete their assignment, latest by today" Sumirei said before making her way back to the kitchen "and guys, don't take too long to settle this among yourself! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

"De, that's mean I just came in the right time?" Ryoma commented with a trademark smirk plastered on his diamond-shaped face.

"Of course you are!" Inui sly grin widen as he walk towards Ryoma.

"Inui-senpai? You look so eerie today..." Ryoma remarked coldly despite of feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh...I do?" Inui adjusted his lens "I think you're just being sensitive!"

"Hm...I don't think so," Ryoma fumed "but, it's okay! I'm not interested to know!" while talking to Inui, Ryoma took his time to scan the surrounding, hoping that he'll be able to meet a certain hazel haired girl whom he had dearly missed. Feeling a little upset when there's no sign of the said girl, Ryoma let out an inaudible frown. On the other hand, Ryoma was quite relieve as he assumed that Fuji was not here.

"Momoshiro, lets go and called Fuji and Sakuno to come down, since Sensei said that breakfast will be ready in no time..." Oishi suggested and Momo nodded.

"Huh?" Ryoma's world suddenly darken, his hearts sinks when Oishi had mentioned both their names. Moreover, he was indirectly hinted by his senpai that the two were staying upstairs! 'Two, together, upstairs!' he thought sourly. He was drowned in his own world when suddenly Momo called his name.

"Echizen!" Momo bellowed at the same time giving him a big whack on his back head. The whack had bring Ryoma's soul back to time. Holding his head in pain, Echizen growled "I...Itai...Momo-senpai? What's this for? Are you trying to kill me?" he continued his protest.

"You ask me! Huh!" he fumed "Way to go, Echizen! I've called you more than three times, yet you still ignore me and just stood still like a frozen death corpse!" Momo retaliated while others nodded their head with consentment.

"What is it?" Echizen muttered, this time turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm asking you to go up with me to call Fuji-senpai and Sakuno-chan to join us for breakfast!" Momo said and without giving Ryoma any chance to say a word, the sophomore pulled his junior and leave the others.

"Momo" Eiji said "take your time, just don't make them feel like both of you are interrupting them..." a big grin plastered on his face. Those words had directly send another strike into Ryoma's now very fragile heart. His world is now as gray as dark clouds. Just as soon as the two left, Oishi quickly send another message to Fuji and tell him the situation.

"Mission one, step two - clear!" Inui scribbled on his data book, a big grin plastered on his face, while others cheered taciturnly.

"Momo-senpai, let go..." Ryoma protested "let go of me!"

"Urusai, Echizen!" Momo ignored Ryoma's protest as he continued to pull him all the way up to the second level of the house "like I said, I need your company!"

"Of all, why me?" he asked furiously, yet softly.

"Isn't it obvious? I know that you wanted to see her too..." Momo confessed with a wink "A strong man will always admit his weakness! At last, you had made your first step to come over here...as your senior, I'm so proud of you, Echizen!"

"Senpai..." At that very moment, Ryoma was touched by Momoshiro's words "Momo-senpai, thank you..."

Sakuno sat, nervous but controlled, on the very edge of her bed and had involuntairily glanced over and met the interested gaze of the tennis prodigy, Fuji. The tensai who was sitting just opposite of Sakuno, was reading short message from Oishi. Just as soon as he finished, he stood up from his seat, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Sakuno-chan..." he said softly "I was just wondering..." closing their distance, Fuji approached Sakuno. At a proximal distance, he began to mimick a few words to Sakuno.

_'Masayoshi-sama?'_ Kaede was petrified by Fuji's action.

* * *

When both Momoshiro and Ryoma was infront of Sakuno's room and was about to knock at the door, they heard voices coming out of her room. Ryoma's heartbeat fasten, tension raised. Changing their mind, Momo and Ryoma eavesdropped the conversation between Fuji and Sakuno.

"No please...senpai...stop..." Sakuno pleaded weakly. They could heard that her voice was full of passions.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan, just once! Don't be shy..." Fuji insisted huskily. Momo instantly blushed, while Ryoma was in burning heat.

"Ah..." she wailed "senpai, onegai, yamenasai..." (onegai - please, yamenasai - stop)

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan, I'll be gentle! I promise, it won't hurt...moreover, I'm already half way through..."

"Please...no..."

"What...what...the..." Ryoma gritted his teeth with anger. Unable to tolerate any longer, without knocking the door, he forcefully pushed open the door.

"Stop it right there, you per..." Ryoma eyes widen with disbelieve "vert?" that last word never leave his mouth.

When Momo and Ryoma were inside Sakuno's room, Sakuno was sitting infront of her dressing table, her two piggy tails were smoothly loosen. Fuji was standing behind her with a comb and was half way combing her hair.

Sakuno too was petrified upon seeing a furious Ryoma forcing the door open "Ryo...Ryoma-kun, Momo-senpai?"

"Echizen? It so unusual to see you here today! But what I didn't expect is, your expression! Looks like someone had killed your whole family..." Fuji teased as he continued scrubbing Sakuno's hair.

"By the way, what do you guys think of Sakuno-chan's new hairstyle?" Fuji asked as his hands continued tending Sakuno's hair.

"Look, it's done! Told you that I'll be gentle! adjusting Sakuno's hairpin to suits her latest hairstyle, he smiled with satisfaction.

"Hairstyle!" Both Momoshiro and Ryoma bellowed in unison! Their face were still as red as tomatoes, due to the bad thoughts they had projected in their minds.

"Ano...I've tried to stop Fuji-senpai..." Sakuno stuttered as she covered her blushing face with two hands.

_'Yes, she did! I was all the while monitoring them!'_ Kaede flew over and stood infront of Momo and Ryoma as she interjected.

"Why? I don't see any harm of me to help you to do some image reconstruction! Moreover, I'm quite a sophisticated guy, you know" Fuji teased.

"Sou...sou...ka? That's exactly what we had in mind" Momo could only faked a laughter.

"We?" Ryoma muttered inquisively; only earning an elbow attack from Momoshiro. Unexpectedly Ryoma caught a glance of Sakuno. With her new hairstyle, she definitely looks more attractive. His heartbeat fasten when Sakuno's eyes met his. Their stares lasted for a short moments. Just when Ryoma and Sakuno were exchanging eyes contact, Momo signalled Fuji to began their plan!

'MISSION 1 - RUBBING ON JEALOUSY no SAKUSEN!' they nodded as a signal of comprehending each other's thought. Not wasting more time, Fuji interjected their moments (A/N: Ryoma and Sakuno, atarimai daro XD) and asked their reasons of being here. (sakusen - plot)

"We're here to inform both of you that breakfast's ready..." feeling a little upset, Ryoma informed coldly and was throwing killing glares at Fuji.

"Thank you" Fuji could sense Ryoma's rage, yet he provoked him with another friendly smile.

"Hora, Sakuno-chan" Fuji continued "Let's go down together" with that he swiftly pulled Sakuno up and carried her in bridal style. Upon seeing this, Momo and Ryoma jaw dropped, Sakuno was more than overwhelm. 'He had touched her hair, now he's touching her body...urusanai...' Ryoma is now fully charged with rage. (urusanai - unforgivable)

"Fu...Fuji-senpai?" she stuttered "I don't need you to carry me! I can walk on my own!" embarrassingly, Sakuno protested and struggled to free herself from him.

"Hora, you don't have to be shy, since we are now so close to each other! It's not that we are doing that thing infront of others! That thing you know? A...re...wa..." Fuji declared playfully with a mischievous smile

"A re?" suddenly the room silented down for a moment. Cold wind blew into into the room (A re? - That?)

"Oboette kai? A re wa...?" Fuji prompted as his grin widen. (Oboette? - remember, A re wa - That one)

"What!" Momoshiro, Ryoma and Sakuno bellowed in unison!

'Kaede-san!' Sakuno bellowed inwardly. If not for the nature of her shyness, Sakuno would have really screamed her lungs out. She wait for a short while, however, there's no trace of the phantom to be seen.

'Kaede-san!' Sakuno telepathied again 'What have you done while I was unconscious? Don't hide, I know you can hear me! Answer me now!' her mental conversation was soon disrupted by Fuji.

"Ma, ika...it seems like you really have forgotten! Kinishi naide, we still have lots of time together! I'll make you remember!" Fuji remark as he left the room, leaving Ryoma and Momo behind. (Ma ika - let it, kinishi naide - don't bother)

Seeing Fuji and Sakuno left the room, Momo had planned to encourage Ryoma to go for Sakuno. Just when he was about to open his mouth, he could heard the first year continuing muttering the same phrase. "Are wa nani, are wa nani, are wa nani? Kotaette, kotaette, kotaette...gibberish, gibberish, gibberish, kotaette" Ryoma is now like a piece of damaged CD players, repeating the same phrase for quite sometimes (A re wa nani? - what is that, kotaette - answer me). (A/N: Please imagine Shinji's behaviour)

"Oi, Echizen, boutto wa yame ne na, yame ne yo! Echizen!" Momo shooked Ryoma as hard as he could "At least you have to do something, Echizen! Hora!" (boutto - being stupefied/dreamily, yame - stop/don't, ne na ne yo - Momo's accent)

"A re...?" Ryoma muttered one last time before Momoshiro gave him another deadly smack at the back of his head. While growling in pains, Ryoma glared at his senpai "Momo-senpai! Told you not to smack me on my head!"

"Echizen! Don't just stand here like a piece of block! Go and get her! Don't give Fuji-senpai anymore chance! Isn't it your purpose to be here!"

"Momo-senpai" Echizen widen his eyes with disbelieve. How could Momoshiro read his mind? Could it be, he's too simple, with his expression, the whole world could tell that he's here for the girl? (A/N: Yes he's simple, but not in front of Sakuno-chan!)

"What? Don't just stare at me? She won't come back to you even if I nod my head and say yes!" Momo fumed "Go for her! Where are all your confidence, determinations and your reflexes? Don't tell me you only knows how to use all of these on tennis! If that's so, I suggest that you can go home and marry to tennis instead of wasting your time here!" he provoked.

"I...I..." Echizen dropped his head (A/N: I mean he's staring at the floor! XP)"I can't..." he said sadly "Perhaps you're right! Maybe I should just go home..." ending his words with another frown, Ryoma lifelessly walk out of Sakuno's room, leaving Momo dumbfounded for a moment. Before Momo could clearly registered Ryoma's words, Ryoma was already making his way to downstair.

"Ma...matte...Echizen, wait, wait for me!" by the time when Momo had dashed out of Sakuno's room Echizen was already downstair, making his way to the main door. (Matte - Wait)

"Ha...hayai!" Momo shrugged.

"Echizen..." Momo called from behind, lowering his voice not to alert others "Come on! I know I was a little too hush with my words...you know, I'm just those idiots who simply say anything without using my brain" he continued solemnly

"Momo-senpai, sore..murida..." Echizen retalitated, holding back his tears, he tried to control his voice "please, leave me alone..." Just before exiting, without turning around to face Momoshiro, Ryoma bidded goodbye before closing the door behind him.(sore - that's, murida - useless)

"Echi..." Momo paused 'Echizen, you moron! All the while, all the while, I thought you're a man...naze ka, ima kara...chikusho...' while clutching his fist, Momo made his way back to join the others. (naze ka - why, ima kara - till now, chikusho - dn)

Just when Momo entered the dinning hall, everyone stopped what they were doing. Realizing that Echizen was no longer with him, Sumirei furrowed her brow and asked for Ryoma's whereabouts!

"Is he in the washroom?" Oishi quickly interjected. Momo shooked his head "He left..."

"Oh, I see..." Oishi said nonchalantly at first, then all of a sudden, together with Oishi, Eiji and Inui spranked up from their seat and exclaimed in unison "What? He left!Why?"

"I...I did stop him from leaving, but he's too stubborn; I can't make him change his mind!" Momo muttered regrettably.

"Ano..." Then Sakuno too stood up from her sit and began shyly "Obaa-chan...watashi, watashi, Ryoma-kun wo sagasu..." (wo sagasu - to seek/search)

"Sakuno?" Sumirei could not believe of what she had heard, especially those words came out from her granddaughter's mouth. It reminds her of an incident whereby Sakuno had been looking all over the school for the first year tensai. At that time the timid girl wanted Ryoma to see her form in tennis. Without having her granny's concern, Sakuno rushed out of the dinning hall. Just then when she was about to exit the main door, Fuji stopped her.

"Fuji...senpai..." Sakuno was petrified for a second. Was he going to stop her from chasing Ryoma; then, seeing Fuji was holding his own winter jacket with him, Sakuno assumed he too wanted to go with her.

"Are you sure you're going out like this?" Fuji indicated softly. Miscomprehened of what Fuji said, Sakuno blinked a few times to show her ignorance "Semete..." Fuji explained and smiled upon seeing Sakuno's confusing expression "you should wear something thicker to keep yourself warm while going out" with that he pulled over a thick brown colored jacket and cover it onto Sakuno's petite body. A red crimson hue appeared across Sakuno's face, having shyness as her weakest point, she couldn't even thank Fuji properly "Ano, Ar...ar...arigatou..." she said softly, so soft that it seems like the wind had carried her words away. (Semete - At least)

"It's okay! No need for such formalities...better get going. Echizen is well-known for his speed. Who knows by now he's already at home, lying down on his warm futon..." Fuji assumed teasingly. Sakuno agreed with Fuji and after bidding goodbye, she ran out of her house and chase after Ryoma.When Sakuno left, the rest of them came out and stood behind Fuji.

"Phew, Fuji, you really had given me coldsweats! All of us here thought that you're going to stop her..." Eiji declared

"Hm? Why should I? We're on a mission, aren't we?" Fuji said with a smirk.

"Eiji has the right to worry! According to my record, Fuji, you had once dated a girl of that age" Inui grinned devilishly "Ryuzaki-san, although indirectly, she's your second date! Moreover, we noticed thatt, there's a big step of progression between both of you..."

"Oh yes, I can see...the way you've treated her..." Eiji exclaimed with his trademark smirk "Fuji, fyu, fyu!"

"Yo...Fuji-senpai, seishounen!" Momo teased "Ah, being young is so wonderful!"

"Oi, Momo, Fuji is still older than you!" Oishi interjected "Moreover, we're only a year or two elder than you! As a senior, caring for someone who's younger than you is also part of our responsibilities!" Oishi continued his lecture.

"Eh? Kimitachi, how could you all say such words?" Fuji furrowed his brow "At least someone needs to remember the facts that all the plotting was done and agreed by all of us here..." Fuji defended calmly. (kimitachi - you all)

"Tashikani, Fuji has a point! Guys we shouldn't have mistrust Fuji even a bit! He had already done a great job!" Oishi reasoned.

"Oishi's right! And moreover, if you guys still don't finish up your breakfast now, I'm not going to prepare anymore lunch for you all!" Sumirei interjected from behind.

"Yikes!" all of them except Oishi, Fuji and Inui, bellowed in unison "Oh, no!"

"Sensei..." Momo pleaded "please don't! No food means its the end of the world!" (A/N: Momo-chan senpai...Are you sure?)

"Fushyuu...Sensei..." Kaidoh shrugged "my breakfast...fushyuu..."

Not long after hearing Sumirei's warning, all of them quickly head back to continue eating their breakfast. Noticing that Fuji was not following them, Eiji called out "Fuji?" he blinked "you're not going to finish up your breakfast?"

"Don't worry about me" he said with a smile "I need to go to the washroom first..."

"Alright then, but don't take too long, otherwise I'll show no mercy to your foods!" Eiji winked before going back.

Just as soon as Fuji is alone, Kaede appeared from Fuji's back _'Masayoshi-sama, are you sure this would work?'_

'Kaede, there's nothing to be worry about! Just let it go with a flow!' Fuji replied inwardly with another grin!

_**Flashback**_

_**"I really enjoy our outing together...Fuji-sama..." Sakuno(Kaede) said shyly. Just when Sakuno (Kaede) was about go back into the house, Fuji stopped her.**_

_**"Matte...Can I have a few words with you?" Fuji asked, his words sounds more like an order to her. (Matte - wait)**_

_**His stern expression had raised Sakuno's (Kaede) anxiety 'What happened?' Somehow she agreed with a solemn nod "Yes?" Sakuno (Kaede) patiently waited for him to speak out. **_

_**"I don't think this place is good enough. Please, come with me...we'll go to a big open field somewhere around here" Fuji suggested. Without saying any words Sakuno(Kaede) followed Fuji.**_

_**It was a slient walk. Niether anyone of them had said a word. Just as soon as they reaced the said place, Fuji turned around and shot a stern expression at Sakuno (Kaede). Those piercing blue eyes has made Sakuno's body shiver.**_

_**"I don't know what makes you stay here in this human world, but this place doesn't belongs to you" Fuji's word has directly given Kaede another shock.**_

_**"Fuji-sama...you can see...me?" Kaede's reaction was more than overwhelmed. **_

_**"No...but I can feel your presence, eversince that day, you were with Sakuno in the hospital! I don't know, but maybe because I'm inherited to some sort of pychics or whatever..." Fuji said, his eyes fixing on a translucent shadow that was behind Sakuno. (A/N: Fuji's sister is a pychics!) **_

_**'And said that I don't believe in things like that! Right now, there's one standing right in front of me! This world is full of chaos and nonsense!' Fuji thought pathetically.**_

_**"You know, if you continue doing so, you could have harm her..." letting out another miserable frown, he warned.**_

_**"How can this be?" Sakuno (Kaede) covered her mouth as tears flow rolled down from her pinkish cheeks. "Theres no way that I would hurt her" **_

_**Fuji blue orbs stared into hers. His expression telling her that he was anixous about Sakuno's health.**_

_**"I'll tell you everything...but it has to be quick, before Sakuno-chan regained her consciousness!"**_

_**It didn't take long for Fuji to comprehend the whole story. He had a shock of his life when Kaede told him about his past life, his life as Rekishita Masayoshi! **_

_**"Masayoshi-sama! Really, I've no bad intentions! Whatever I had told you, about your past life, it's all true!" **_

_**"I'm Masayoshi? And your past love!" Fuji regarded her for a moment. **_

_**"I know such stories would be too absurd to make anyone to believe" Kaede lowered her head "but, it's okay..." Kaede quickly assured him when she noticed Fuji's confusing expression. "To be able to meet you again, it's more than what I've wanted...I'm contented!" **_

_**"Is there anything I can do for you?" Fuji asked concernly. For that very moment, Fuji had felt a little sorry for Kaede. **_

_**"Yes, I know that you people had been trying to set up Sakuno-chan with that boy, Ryoma!" she lowered her head to her her laughter when Fuji's stares at her like an atomic bomb had fell and hit his head "Don't worry, Sakuno-chan was not aware of the whole plotting! She's too innocent to think of such possibilities!" **_

_**"I also understands that Sakuno-chan has been deeply in love with Ryoma-kun! Eversince the day she promised me to help me out, to spend the rest of her time for me to be with you, she had never look as lively as before! In order to let me possess her body, she drank those disgusting juice to drown herself! This time, it's time for me to repay her for her good deeds! I know that during these time, Sakuno-chan had been avoiding him! I know that right now she must have been suffering! Love and yet unable to confess!"**_

_**"That Echizen would never understands what a girl want!" Fuji smiled and soon both of them broke into laughter.**_

_**"At least before I leave, I would like to see good people end up with good fate!" She said softly as she turn around and face Fuji "don't let them succeed the regrettable past lifes we had!"**_

_**"I will, no, I should say, by all means, I promise you, you'll be able to see what you want to see"**_

_**"Arigatou, and thanks for everything and as always, I'll never forget our good times together!"**_

_**"Kochirakoso!" (Kochirakoso - it is I who should say so)**_

* * *

(A/N: Minna-san, I know this is quite troublesome, but, here goes another recommendable song! It's Eternal Snow, a song from anime series, Full Moon wo sagashite! This one of my favourite song! If anyone who has this song, please listen to it while reading! Owari! As usual, I'm using de translated lyrics to bring out the feelings)

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_Will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

Sakuno scolded herself inwardly 'Sakuno no baka!' She doesn't know what had went into her mind, volunteering herself to look for Ryoma. Despite of the streets being coated with thick snow; Sakuno has been keeping a steady pace. She's was not sure if Ryoma would be at home by now. Perhaps he might be going to somewhere else, but she decided to stop by at his house first.

While walking along the quiet street, Sakuno could see alot of people are still decorating their places. Some anixous kids even had their presents taken in advance and were running about in the house. These atmosphere had reminded Sakuno of tomorrow's event! Tomorrow will be X'mas Eve, it's also Ryoma's birthday! Everyone has setup a surprise party for him. 'Will he be attending tommorrow's party? I'm so worried! I don't know if I can behave normally if I sees him?' her hands clencing tightly onto the oversized jacket, all sorts of unfavourable thoughts projected into her mind. 'Present? Will Ryoma-kun accept my present? Mou, doushiyou? Kaede-san, how I wish you're here with me right now! At least you'll ease my tension! Mou, Ryuzaki Sakuno! No point of worrying! You've got to do something to overcome your own problem' she thought determinedly. Continuing her pace, she decided to recall back some of the happy incidents she had had with Ryoma to help her to overcome her recently gained phobia, the Ryoma-phobia (fear of Ryoma).

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Kuru no osoi sugi..." (Come so late)**_

_**"Dandori warui sugi..." (Bad in management)**_

_**"Kaminoke nagai sugi..." (Hair's too long)**_

_**"Mada mada dane" (You still have lots more to work on)**_

_**"Sakuno, where's my ponta!" **_

'Huh!' Sakuno felt like she had fell into the bottomless pit. Instantly Sakuno was brought back to reality. Cold sweat form on her forehead. 'Sakuno no baka! I'm only making things worst!' She frantically shook her head, hoping that all those bad thoughts would vanished from her memories.

Unknowingly of how far she had walked, Sakuno instantly stood fridgeted when she realized that she's now standing infront of Ryoma's house. Her heart is lurching wildly but somehow she couldn't just stood there forever! She has to do something! Perhaps she can just press on the doorbell? Then again, she paused, her hand was hanging halfway before contacting the device. 'Doushiyou? What should I tell Ryoma-kun when I sees him? How are you? Too lame! Hey man, you're walkin outta of my house without sayin a word?' she quickly shook her head 'That's not me! Ano...Ryoma-kun? Why are you leaving so soon? Am I being to straight forward?'

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_Now, a burning candle_

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

"What are you doing here, infront of my house?" a cold, familiar voice called out from behind her. Turning around, Sakuno finally found him.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno whispered shakily.

"Are you here to tell me something?" Ryoma enquired coldly. His coldness was quite an evident to Sakuno that something was wrong with him.

"I'm... here to ask you to go back with me" she said softly, delaying the moment as long as possible, one dark brow questioned her phrase. "Everyone's waiting for you to join us for breakfast, but you left without saying a word..."

She waited for him to look taken aback, perhaps a little guilty, but the feline eyes were studying her for a moment and they were evasive. 'That oversized jacket! I recognized! It's Fuji's!' jealousy was once again taking him and he said nothing for a moment. Eventually he shook his head when Sakuno looked at him with an expression that was almost as contrite as it was anxious.

"So...are you coming back with me?" she asked quietly "everyone's worried about you"

"Are they?" Ryoma's questions were bitterly sarcarstic "They are just being busybody, annoying and loved to make fun of me!"

"Nothing of all sort!" Sakuno denied swiftly and impatiently "Ryoma-kun, how could you say such words, when you don't really understand your senior well? I don't see our seniors as the kind of people who indulges in petty spite!" she continued cautiously."Ryoma-kun, you're too...too sensitive about them."

'I'm being sensitive! I'm hurt! Sakuno!' he cursed inwardly yet he couldn't let the girl know that he's upset.

"Oh am I?" maintaining his composure, Ryoma retaliated "And I suppose you'd know them so much better than I do"

Sakuno drew a deep breath ready to defend both her seniors and herself against a tirade of unfair abuse, but something made her bite back the angry words before they were formed, and she let out a great sigh instead, shaking her head at him in a last attempt to make him see sense. "I didn't come here to quarrel with you, Ryoma-kun" she told him calmly as she was able for the churning sensation in her stomach caused by a chaos of emotions she was incapable of controlling. "If you don't like to come with me, I'll understand, but I hate to think of us fighting over this and perhaps spoiling what has been, to me anyway, something pleasant and rewarding..." Sakuno quickly covered her mouth with both hands when she realized that her words might be too harsh on Ryoma.

'Now you even accused me for starting up all this craps! Ryuzaki, you'll never understand how your words is like, like, eating my own twist serve, hitting directly onto my face!'

"Ryuzaki" he said coldly "I don't want to quarrel with you and this is the last thing I want! Why don't you just go home instead of pestering me!"

'This is...is not what I've wanted? Why, why did it ended up this way?' Ryoma thought, regretted that he had let those words escaped from his own mouth.

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight_

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

"You better..." Ryoma paused and his eyes widen when he sees Sakuno's eyes were red and watery. A few trickles of tears rolled down her cheeks.

'She's crying!' Ryoma thought fearfully 'I made her cry?'

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Sakuno sobbed, her heart shrank into a pool of incredible bitterness. Pressing back her tears from flowing out of her eyes, Sakuno continued "I didn't know that my annoyance would be the cause of your perturbation!" Taking another deep breathe Sakuno politely bidded goodbye and headed back home.

At that moment, Ryoma had wished he would have stop her from leaving. At that time how he wished he had not said these harsh words to her! No thanks to his pride that mixed up with a little bit of jealousy, otherwise, he would have simply give in and follow her back "Naze?" Ryoma furrowed his brow with anxiousness! "Why is this happening again?" Ryoma shooked his head and cursed himself for being so stiff-necked. He took out from the pocket of his jacket, a beautifully wrapped present. 'Now, I guess there's no way I can pass this to her!'

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka was shocked to see Ryoma standing infront of her house. **_

_**"Osakada, is that thing still with you?" Ryoma tried to sound as normal as possible despite of his blushing face.**_

_**"What thing?" Tomoka asked curiously at first but later she instantly comprehended on what Ryoma wanted "Oh, that thing! Sure it's still with me! You want to have it now?" she shot him a teasing glare.**_

_**"Why don't you just stop wasting my time and go in and get me back my stuff!" Ryoma fumed "It's cold out here!"**_

_**"Ah? Ryoma-sama's cold? Would you like to come in and have a sit! We have the heater switched on! Otherwise, if you still feel cold, I can even offer you myself! My love for you will definitely melt you!" Tomoka declared cheerfully.**_

_**"Don't want!" Ryoma instantly turn Tomoka down "I just want my stuff back, the end..." he insisted coldly.**_

_**"Hai, hai..." Tomoka said in defeat "Mou...Ryoma-sama, aikawarazu ne, tsumetai!" (aikawarazu - as usual, tsumetai - coldhearted)**_

As soon as Sakuno reached home, not wanting to alert her seniors and let them see he now puffy eyes, Sakuno slowly sneak back to her room. 'Stop pestering me!' Ryoma's cold words keeps on playing inside her head. "Ryoma-kun no baka, baka, baka, baka..." throwing herself onto the soft bed, Sakuno began to sob. Her body becomes weak, her heart was shattered into pieces. Her sobbing lasted for quite sometimes until tireness took over her.

Kaede who had been following Sakuno from the very beginning and had witnessed the whole heartbreaking scene. She sat herself at the edge of the bed and watched Sakuno for a moment. Gently stroking the poor girl's head, the phantom _'Sakuno-chan? You poor child'_

'Ryoma-kun...'Sakuno was mumbling in her sleep, a trickle of tear rolled down her cheek.

_'Gomen ne...because of me, you had chosen to let go of your own happiness! This time, at least let me do something for you...'_ as soon as Kaede finished her words, a ball of light formed on her palm. She began to cast a spell _'This would be my blessing for you, a blessing of infinite happiness!' _The ball slowly risen up into the air and within a short moment, it splitted up. Half of it made its way, penentrating into Sakuno's head whlist the other half was like a shooting star, aiming its way towards Ryoma.

_'This will strengthened the love thread of you and your love ones'_ a contented smirk plastered on her face _'Now sleep well, dear, till tomorrow...!'_

As soon as Kaede left Sakuno's room, instantly she spranked up from her bed 'Kaede-san?' her eyes widen. Something strange began to revolve inside her head. It seemed like she is going to relinquish part of her memories. With a few fluttering of her eyes, Sakuno fell back into her bed.

"Sakuno!" suddenly yelled, causing his family to look at him with a moment of entanglement. Ryoma's face flushed, heartbeat rises. He doesn't know what was wrong with him, but he could feel that there's some sort of inexplicable force that suddenly penetrated into his innerself, crushing the wall which had been illiterately built inside him. Suddenly he felt his heart free from doubt and perplexity. The moment he called her name, he understands, those are the reasons why he's so depress. Sakuno's more than an important person to her. She's the girl who always cheered for him on his every single matches. A girl whom had given her so much inspirations on human emotions; jealousy, love, hurt, anixous, curious, contentment and happiness! The girl whom he really love and dream about almost every night. Besides from tennis, Sakuno's the only girl whom he had saved a part of his heart to.

"Ryoma?" Seeing Ryoma sat there without saying a word, both Ryoma's mother and Nanako was worried about him "Daijobu?"

"Ryoma?" Nanjiroh too couldn't believe in his own ear. It is also his first time to hear his son calling a girl's name instead of tennis or his pet, Karupin!

Nanjiro's voice brought Ryoma back to reality. Seeing that he had instigated an embarrasing moment, Ryoma quicly shooked his head and tried to find some excuses to cover up from embarrassment!

"I..." he paused "suddenly think of Sakuno, she was here earlier!" Ryoma muttered and paused again when he realized that those were not the words he wanted to say 'Oh no, what am I saying? I'm telling them the truth?'

"Sakuno? You mean the cute girl. She's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, isn't she?" Rinko claspes both her hands as she agitatedly waited for Ryoma's reply.

"Ryoma-kun, have you asked her out? Is she your girlfriend already?" Nanako continued.

"Ryo..." Just when Nanjiro wanted to say a word, the two woman interjected him, not giving any chance for him to say a word.

"Ne...ne, Ryoma, did you invite her to come over to join us for dinner? Oh wait, tommorrow would be the best time, besides it's your birthday! Oh, okaasan is so happy! I just can't wait to see you and your adorable girlfriend sitting with us!"

"O...Okaasan! She's not yet my girlfriend" This time Ryoma stuttered 'but I'm going to ask her to be...' he thought confidently.

Ryoma had given his family members another surprise since they had never seen him out of words before. Sakuno has definitely proof to them, her effects on Ryoma.

"Not yet your girlfriend!" this time Nanjiroh managed to utter a word.

"Anata! You'll keep quite! I'm not done yet!" Rinko ordered "One more interruption, all your perverted mag will turn into trash!" (Anata - husband)

"Hee?" Nanjiro shrugged and soon protest could be heard from the retired tennis pro.

Shooking his head with a smirk, Ryoma muttered libertto "Oyaji, mada mada dane..."

While listening to his parents dissension, staring at the beautiful snow white garden, Ryoma began to thought inwardly 'I'm anticipating for tommorrow's arrival! Till then...'

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Minna-san, thank you very much for reading and loving my story! I know I've failed to update as soon as possible! I have a very good reason for delaying the progress! My computer had been attacked by trojans and spyware! My 80 GB harddisk had been sent to repair. I just got it back recently, but alas, all the files were gone, including my half done chappies! Secondly I would also like to apologize for the extension of this story since the plot was longer than I could imagine. It's my fault for being a novice in writing fics. moushi wake arimasen (_I have no excuse for my bad bahavior, sorry)_

I would also like to take this opportunity to thanks all reviewers for their wonderful supports. My sincere dedications to:

zazabeans-chan - Thank you! I know, coz I just can't put my hands off FujiSaku...but that part's only a rubbing in jealousy plots! Still RyoSaku is the original! Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm one of your supporter, you know?

SilverLastsForever - Thank you! Yes, I'll definitely continue every stories I had in hand, but only takes more time, since I'm not an experience writer! Sorry for the wait.

Mari-chan - I don't think so...I've been sleeping quite well lately! Hahaha...Yes, I'm a devil! Let's keep this a secret between me and you!

Atori-chan - Thank you! I like your fics too!

Kaoru4-chan - Thank you & sorry for the wait and I failed my promise to you! I'm sorry! Hope you'll like how the story turns out!

Jane-chan - Thank you! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I'm anxious to post my story too

Koori no Tenshi-chan - Thank you! Yes, I like this myself too! I think I'm slowly improving but still have lots of shortcomings! Please bear this with me!

Undine1-chan - Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I've made Ryoma a heartless guy! But don't worry, there's a twisted version here! Hope you'll like it!

Ginny-chan - Thank you! Yes, the plot is more complicated that I've thought! Luckily I was able to twist it a little...tee hee...

Kawaii Koneko92 - Thank you! Like I said OOC...hee hee...that's where the fun should be...

grace-chan - Thank you! Are you sure? A soul to inhabitate your body? Well to tell you the truth! My sis had came across such strange incident once, whereby she even tried to strangle my bro-in-law! Spooky!

Umi-chan - Thanks and sorry for keeping you waiting! You're right! Ryoma-kun's just being shy! How could he possibly reject such an adorable girl like Sakuno!

And once again my sincere apology to all of you here, those whom I'm kept them waiting and disappointing them! It's just inevitable...sorry! I'm now working on the ending, an applelogue (epilogue)

Owari

mi-chan


	4. The Tenipuri's X'mas

AN: Konichiwa, minna-san, long time no see! Sorry for dragging the updates again. I was stuck in many part since this is the end of the story and plus, this is my first complete story. Bansai...bansai...! Finally, my first completed fics! Mi-chan's so happy!

There's so many people I wished to thank, for their patience and support! Without their encouraging reviews, I think I wouldn't have made it till de end. My sincere thanks to all readers who spend their precious time reading my fics.

Eto, I almost forgot! Based onthis story, I've drew a RyoSaku Fanart. If anyone'sinterested please visit the link whichI'vepostedon my profile.

**Pairing: RyoSaku/FujiSaku (Slight)**

**Warning: Might contain OOC, readers had been warned...**

_**Standard Disclaimer: "Welcome to Santa's North Pole Hotline.For enquiry, press 1, for dedications press 2, for private message press 3...you've got 1 message...After weighing all pros and cons, we regret to inform you that your request for keeping the Tenipuri ownership has beenrejected.Santa-sama would also advice mi-chan to put up a standard disclaimer when writing a Tenipuri fanfics..."**_

**Phantom of Christmas**

_**Recap of Part III:**_

Ryoma had given his family members another surprise since they had never seen him out of words before. Sakuno has definitely proof to them, her effects on Ryoma.

"Not yet your girlfriend!" this time Nanjiroh managed to utter a word.

"Anata! You'll keep quite! I'm not done yet!" Rinko ordered "One more interruption, all your perverted mag will turn into trash!" (Anata - husband)

"Hee?" Nanjiro shrugged and soon protest could be heard from the retired tennis pro.

Shooking his head with a smirk, Ryoma muttered libertto "Oyaji, mada mada dane..."

While listening to his parents dissension, staring at the beautiful snow white garden, Ryoma began to thought inwardly 'I'm anticipating for tommorrow's arrival! Till then...'

**Epilogue - Smile, the Tenipuri's X'Mas **

_Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time. _

**-Laura Ingalls Wilder-**

_

* * *

__(Mirai - Future) _

_"Sakuno..." His sky-blue eyes diverted its gaze from the latest issue of "PRO-T Tennis Magazine', the man's voice asked concernly "Did I wake you up?"_

_"Fuji..." her drowsy eyes began to batter a little, blurry images of the obsure-brownish haired man who was sitting beside her bed "No, just that the anesthesia's wearing off..." she replied weakly. Her once swallowen belly which she had beared for almost ten months is now flat and loosen with some extra fats she which she had gained during her pregnancy. Sakuno slowly could feel sharp pains from the newly severed wound at the lower part of her belly. _

_"Where's my baby?" Sakuno's voice was weak but anxious when she saw an empty incubator placing beside her bed "What happened to my baby?" _

_"Don't worry dear. A while ago, a nurse came and had took the baby to the nursery room" he smiled, took her hand and gave her a light squeeze of encouragment "Very soon you'll see your baby...right now you'll need more rest..."_

_"Hm..." Sakuno gave Fuji a weak but relieved smile before she laying back to rest._

_The End..._

_A./N: Thank you minna-san, for keeping up this with me! Bye..._

A/N: Surprise Eh...not surprise at all? Mou...mi-chan's no good in surprising ppl. Zanne! But still, hope that minna-san would enjoy reading this chappie. Oh well, not kinda enjoyable coz this would be the longest.

_**

* * *

Change of scene (Imadoki - Present time)**_

"Eh, Sakuno-chan, osoi sugi..." Eiji muttered at the same time, lazily, he passes the colored balls to Oishi for decorating the X'mas tree, whereas others are concentrating with their chores. (Osoi sugi - very slow)

Seeing that there's no feedback from his teammates, Eiji continued to grumble "Mou, even Tezuka's here already! She's out since this morning and now it's almost lunch time!" Still no response from his teammates, Eiji decided to think of some other topics to attract their attentions "Maybe something unfortunate happened to her, mayoi toka..." hearing that, the others instantly stop doing their work. (mayoi - lost, toka - such as)

'Yosh, progression! More...' Eiji laughed inwardly as he continued to rub in more fun "Heh, moshikashite, sarawareta?" (moshikashite - perhaps, sarawareta - kidnapped)

"Eiji/Kikumaru-senpai!" everyone began to turn and stared sternly at the arcobatic player.

"Hee...hee, joking...joking" Eiji stepped a few steps backward when he noticed that except Oishi, Tezuka and Kaidoh, his other teammates are slowly approaching him.

"Too late...Kikumaru-senpai" Momo grinned devilishly "prepare for the punishment! Inui-senpai's newly formulated 'Triple Xtra concerntrated X'mas Penalty Fruit Punch'!

Just when Momo together with Inui and Fuji was about to get hold of Eiji, a familiar laughter intermitted them.

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki!" again the group bellowed in unison as they were surprised to see the hazel-haired girl suddenly standing in front of them. Awhile ago, everyone's worried that what if Eiji could be right with his words. Seeing the girl in person makes their heart skip a beat, yet somehow, they were glad that nothing had happened to her.

"Sorry for the interruption..." Sakuno blushed at the same time supressing her giggles. Eiji instantly heaved a sigh 'Nya...saved by Sakuno-chan'

"Sakuno-chan!" Momo began "What took you so long! Did you managed to meet up with Echizen!"

Sakuno fluttered her eyes with confusion "Meet up Ryoma-kun? Ano...Momo-senpai? I don't understand..."

"Mou, Sakuno-chan, don't be shy" Momo said with a teasing tone "Tell us, what happened? Did Echizen keep you accompanied? Or did he...fu huhuhuhu" he covered his mouth with one of his hands as he laughed grimly. (A/N: Minna, please imagine Kakashi-sensei (Naruto) reading the Icha Icha Paradise!)

Scratching her head, the word 'confused' was imprinted on her face "I'm sorry, but I still don't get you ? I don't remember of going out..."

All of a sudden, Momo's jaw went ajar when Sakuno gave him a sweet and innocent smile.

"Wait? Sakuno-chan! You said that you were going out to look for Echizen, isn't it?" Momo continued and everyone nodded with agreement.

"Huh? I did? Senpai, please stop making fun of me..." more confusion was brought into the conversation.

"But...you...were" Just as when Momo was about to clarify further, Eiji patted his shoulder and signalled him to stop.

"Ah, looks like the place will be ready in no time..." she remarked cheerfully with another smirk plastered across her face. Just then, when Sakuno glanced the clock and had realized that it's almost noon. "Gosh! It's so late already! Gomen kudasai, minna! I need to do some shopping!" (Gomen kudasai - excuse me)

* * *

It was quite an evident to the Seigaku regulars by now that something was wrong with Sakuno. All sorts of possibilities began to flow in their mind of why Sakuno would have acted so. Shortly, right after Sakuno left them; Eiji, Oishi, Inui together with Momo and Kaidoh gathered around, forming a circle to start their discussion.

"What's wrong with Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked as he stared at his seniors, a little confused.

"I know" Inui said shortly, adjusting his lens, he began to scribble something on his data book.

"You do?" Eiji and the rest of the regulars (including Tezuka and Fuji) began to pay attention at Inui.

"Just now, those were the symptoms of a temporary amnesia. Symptoms generally includes memory loss, confusion, inability to recognise familiar faces..." the regulars stared at Inui with big eyes when he read out the long list from his data book "Amnesia could be caused by a wide range of conditions, including head injury, severe illness, high fever , seizures, emotional shock or hysteria and so on"

"Memory is mysterious. The way the brain codes and stores information remains a mystery. Current and often conflicting theories include, widespread distribution of memories across the outermost layer of the brain (cortex), widespread distribution of memories, with certain structures (such as the hippocampus) playing important roles, localised memory areas in certain structures of the brain only, memory storage in brain molecules, memory storage in clusters of nerve cells (neurones)"

"Wow, Inui...you sounds more like a physciatrist now..." Eiji remarked, although he's still blank with those terms which Inui had come out with "That means, she really did fell and knock her head?"

"Most probably not, I would assume that Ryuzaki-san would have most likely to suffer from emotional shock" Inui replied sternly "And the cause to it could only be one possibility, Echizen Ryoma"

'Kaede-san? What on earth is happening to Sakuno-chan? Could it be...' Fuji wondered. While others were listening to Inui, from behind, Tezuka has been observing Fuji . The tensai is unusually quiet, he noted. Worried that Fuji might not be feeling well, he went over to check out on him. Just when Tezuka was about to pat on Fuji's shoulder, he turned around and excuse himself from the crowd, only noticed that the Seigaku bucho is only a few steps away from him.

"Tezuka?" overwhelmed by Tezuka's sudden approach, Fuji raised a brow, his blue eyes stares at him, bright and quizzical "Is there anything?"

"Fuji" Tezuka coughed a few times before saying a word "I...just want to check if you're alright"

"Tezuka" Fuji said with an extremely passionate voice "I didn't know that you're so caring, especially towards me..." his eyes stared affectionally at Tezuka. Though Tezuka might have been petrified by Fuji's stares and words, yet he decided to stick up with his plain and stern facade.

"Seems like you're alright now..." remarked Tezuka in monotone "Then just ignore my earlier statement, that's it"

"Oh, that's it?" Fuji gave him another teasing smile.Then again Kaede suddenly appeared and was floating behind Tezuka.

_'Masayoshi-sama? You're looking for me?' _Suddenly Kaede appeared and was behind Tezuka, giving Fuji a shock.

"Aah!" this time, unable to retain his tranquility, Fuji screamed directly in front of Tezuka's face. Not only Tezuka was surprised, but the others too were anxious when they heard the tensai's scream, moreover, it would be their first time of seeing the tensai screaming in despair, though there was a time when he drank Inui's special formulated 'penalty vinger' and fainted without letting a sound.

"Fuji/Senpai?" they called out in unison.

"What is it?" noticing that Fuji's stares was towards his back, the Seigaku bucho's head tilted his head backward to see if there's anything there. Seeing there's nothing there, Tezuka turned back and gave him a questioning stares.

"Fuji, are you alright?" with concern, Oishi asked.

"No...nothing...ex...excuse me..." panicky, Fuji ran out from the dinning hall, leaving others with great curiousity.

"What's wrong with Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked and began to divert his stares at Tezuka. Others too were doing the same.

"Don't ask me..." Tezuka scoffed, ignoring their stares, he resumed back to his earlier task.

"Nyah, I'm so worried..." Eiji muttered, letting out an audible frown "Both Fuji and Sakuno-chan are so weird nowadays"

* * *

Right after he left the crowd, Fuji made his way to the washroom. Locking the door behind him, he began to search for traces of the phantom.

_'I'm over here, Masayoshi-sama!'_ She whispered as she made herself visible before Fuji's eyes _'and sorry for troubling you...I thought you can't see me clearly...'_

'That was days before, but right now, I'm getting a clearer view of you' he explained 'Now I know, that day, Sakuno-chan was acting so weird! It's because of you...' he stated with a faint smirk on his face.

'Talk about Sakuno, I was wondering if you were responsible for her partial memories lost?' he continued.

_'Yes...' _Kaede nodded solemnly _'I used my spiritual power to erase part of her memories'_

'I don't believe that you would have such power to do so...' Fuji shooked his head and let out an audible frown 'And would you mind to tell me why?

_'I can't bear to see Sakuno-chan suffering...she was crying in her room' _Kaede explained fearfully.

'So she had been crying just now? How pathetic!' He massaged his throbbing temple and sighed 'I'm now beginning to wonder if we've really done the right thing, about matching them!' Fuji pondered "Troublesome couple!"

_'I was there with her earlier! Ryoma-san had said very harsh words to Sakuno-chan! Although Sakuno-chan might not understands why he had hurt her, but I was reading Ryoma's mind! His words were out of jealousy! He was jealous of you and Sakuno-chan!' _Kaede continued

'Wait a minute...you what?' Fuji asked out of surprise 'You...read minds?"

_'Yes, I do...'_ Kaede confessed, sensing that Fuji's expression changed a bit _'provided, that person's mind frequency is strong enough' _she ended her words softly.

'And he's jealous, why...you should have tell me earlier...' Fuji giggled 'so, he's jealous! He should be, afterall, I'm so good with the rubbing on jealousy!' soon his chuckles were replaced by soft laughter.

_'Masayoshi-sama?'_ Kaede furrowed her brow

'Sorry' he apologized 'I was laughing because I thought that Echizen had no interest with Sakuno-chan, that's why I was worried at first, moreover you were telling me that he had said harsh words to her! So he acted so was just because he's jealous! That imprudent guy!'

_'Masayoshi-sama, that's the best I can do! The rest, I leave them to your good hands!"_ Kaede said weakly, her face was paler that usual! Unable to brace herself, Kaede collapsed.

'Kaede-san!' Fuji eyes widen. Instantly, he braced the weak phantom in his arms 'Kaede-san? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine' she said weakly 'Like I said, I won't be here long...Masayoshi-sama, please, promise me to get the two of them back together...'

Fuji nodded 'Hai, yakusoku da...so please hold on, at least till tomorrow...' (Yakusoku da - it's a promise)

_'Hai...and one more thing...is it alright if you could hold me for a little longer...just for now?'_ Kaede requested and Fuji blushed and gave her another nod 'Yes, just for now...'

(A/N: Sorry all Fuji's fans coz he's in love with a phantom...just kidding! Fuji's mine! Ouch! Who throws me the eew...rotten cabbages? If not, at least let me have Tezuka-bucho :P)

Fuji had spent quite sometimes in the washroom. The others began to worry about him, thus they decided to check out on him. When the group were standing right in front of the washroom's door, Fuji suddenly opened up the door and gave all of them a shock.

"Ah! Fuji!" Oishi bellowed.

"Nyah...Fuji? What took you so long? Constipation?" Eiji shooked his head and gave him a you-know-that-we-worried-dead-about-you-look.

"Exactly!" Fuji agreeded with Eiji, a smirk on his face "since it's winter and my system's not functioning properly..."

"Fuji! Constipation is a very serious problem! Come, I'll spare you a bottle of my new invention. Once you drink this, constipation will instantly say bye bye to you!" Inui remarked proudly.

"Yeah...constipation says bye bye but diarrhea says yoroshiku!" while the data player keeps on convincing Fuji to have the drinks, Momo muttered softly, his mind is now imagining the tensai's (Yoroshiku - nice to meet you)

"Minna-san! Let's not talk about me. There would be some changes on our plans for tomorrow" Fuji stated mischievously.

"So..." Ryoma finally looked down from the where Momo settled.

"You've decided to go, haven't you?" Momo asked. Right after the group finished their job at the Ryuzaki's residence, everyone headed back home, but not for Momo. He has been directed by Fuji and had to stop by Ryoma's place and to pass him an invitation.

"Troublesome...apparently I was thinking for the whole morning if I should go?" Ryoma muttered while putting on his red jacket to beat the coldness. 'By all means, I have to go...'

Momo eyed Ryoma like a fashion consultant. "I think this red jacket no longer fits you."

"Hm" Ryoma examined himself for a moment before taking off the jacket and put it back on the rack "Guess it is! Time flies!" he muttered while searching for another jacket.

"So what is your final decision? You are coming to the Christmas party tomorrow night, right?" Momo asked Ryoma when they walked out of the room and made their way to the dinning hall.

"Yes, since I have nothing else to do anyway" he replied casually

'Though mum had asked me to bring her back home, but, not a chance, especially when oyaji is around! I would rather go there than bringing her back here and suffer from oyaji's merciless teasing!' he thought inwardly.

"Well, I am sure those girls in school will be lining up to have a date with you." Momo grinned. "All those girls in the Ryoma-sama No.1 Fanclub" he added

"I would rather spend my day alone than with any of those bunch of annoying girls!" Ryoma said (_Ryoma's heart: I want to spend this special day with her, sore dake). _Letting out a long and dreadful sigh he continued "It surprises me how all these girls manage to survive with an IQ lower than Horio! Mada mada dane..."

(A/N: Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama no fans tachi)

"According to Inui-senpai's researches, almost all tennis players have an average IQ of above two digits" Momo smiled. "Believe it or not, Horio is not the one with the lowest IQ score."

Momo's smile widened upon Ryoma's questioning gaze, "That freaking Mamushi would definitely had the lowest score! 93?"

"I know, you wouldn't get past two digits either" Ryoma shooked his head and muttered his libertto again.

Momo nodded his head with agreement at first and but just as soon as he registered what the first year had said, he bolted out like roaring thunder "Echizen!"

"Kidding" sticking out his tongue, he quickly distanced himself from his raging senior.

As soon as they were at the dinning hall's entrance, Momo asked again "Now, back to the Christmas party, I've countered you in!" he winked "I wondered if you're inviting Sakuno-chan as your partner?"

"Partner?" Ryoma settled himself down "What do you mean by Ryuzaki as my partner'?"

"Nothing in particular, but then after the other day I thought you would ask Sakuno-chan and spend that special day with her" Momo shrugged

"What other day?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes. 'What the heck is he talking about?' He thought. 'Is he still talking about that drunken incident?'

"Oh yeah, you forget everything when you were drunk…" the sophormore laughed under his breath. "Never mind what I say..."

'Confirmed...he's digging 'THAT TOPIC' out again!' Ryoma thought wearily.

"It's really nothing…" Momo suddenly felt a chill down his spine. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Ryoma giving him a don't-remind-me-of-such-incident-again-or-you-are-going-to-have-a-taste-of-my-twist-serve stare.

"Well, since all of us noticed that she likes you too...you know what I mean..." Momo let out a sigh of relief when Ryoma finally diverted his gaze to the window.

'She is? How nice…wait...what if they were wrong? What the heck was I thinking?' Ryoma shook his head frantically, while Momo watched with amusement.

"By the way, Echizen..." Momo let out a few coughs to have Ryoma's attentions "I was wondering, this morning, right after you left us, did you by any chance had met Sakuno?"

'Hm? Did Sakuno went back and complained to them that I've made her cried?' Ryoma shrugged inwardly 'but then, if she did, I'll already be dead by now. Those senpais, wouldn't be so kind enough to let me live if they found out what I've done to her...' swallowing a lump, coldsweat rolled down from Ryoma's forehead.

"Echizen..." Momo said in a quiet and slightly dangerous tone "You know, when I asked her, if she had met you...she told me that she doesn't even remember of going out. Obviously something must have happened to her ..."

"She what!" Ryoma shrugged at first, but quickly covered his mouth when Momo was surprised by his words 'How could that possibly be...Sakuno...she don't remember...'

At this time, guilt is now eating him 'I wondered if she's okay? Baka, how could she be? Echizen Ryoma, you're such a...moron' he scolded inwardly.

"Momo-senpai..." Ryoma paused, not sure whether he should tell his senpai of what had happened to them. The dinning hall has been quiet for quite sometimes. Neither one of them wanted to say a word.

_**"Stop pestering me..." **_

_**"I'm sorry...I didn't know that my annoyance would be the cause of your perturbation!" **_

'I have to tell him...' shoving away all his thoughts, Ryoma gathered all his courage and had decided to reveal the truth "Momo-senpai, this morning..."

"Actually, I don't really agree with what Inui-senpai had said about Sakuno-chan " Momo continue "I know, she would have by all means acted as if nothing had happened..." he paused "she doesn't want anyone of us worry about her, moreover, she wants to protect you...Echizen" Ryoma eyes widen when Momo interjected.

Ryoma regarded his senior for a while then he looked away and divert his attention towards the garden outside his house 'She doesn't want to get me into trouble? Yet I...' his fist tightened.

"Ne, Echizen, I know. It must've been a hard time for you too..., tennis or love, dochi ga kimetteru?" Momo suddenly jumped his topic and asked with a slightly amusing tone when he saw Ryoma's unreadable expression. (Dochi - which, kimetteru - decide)

"Both..."

"Echizen!" Momo had taken Ryoma's word by surprise "What did you say?"

"Sakuno or tennis, right now, I've decided to have them both..." he said in a soft and yet detemined tone.

"Heh...so you wanted both eh..."he teased "that was not an answer that I would expect from you, Echizen"

"But, I should say, you're a lucky little greedy brat! You just didn't know how lucky you are. You're so good in tennis and now there's a girl whose willing to do anything for you..." he walk over and gave Ryoma a headlock attack "Uraiyamashi...uraiyamashi..."(uraiyamashi - envious)

"Ouch, Momo-senpai...it hurts..."

"Hn, you deserve this...ma, better get going before the weather worsen"

"See you tommorrow" Momo flashed Echizen a toothy smile before leaving.

"You sounds weird..." Echizen smiled back "but anyway...thanks for your concern, Momo-senpai..."

"See you tomorrow?" Sliently Ryoma began to ponder again.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma whispered softly her name "I wonder what are you doing right now, Sakuno?"

**

* * *

Kitchen's Door : Sign reads 'Warning! Work in progress, do not disturb!'**

For hours, the kitchen was occupied by Sakuno. Humming one of her favourite X'mas song 'Rudolf the red nose reindeer' (A/N: My favourite actually), Sakuno added in the last drop of the vanilla essence into the bowl of mixture and gradually stir it well for quite sometimes. Scooping out the last ounce the mixture from the bowl into a round-shaped mold, Sakuno declared happy "Done, kanpeki!" (Kanpeki - perfect)

'Mou, I wondered, what's Ryoma-kun doing right now?' Sakuno thought to herself 'I just can't wait till tommorrow' she let out a soft chuckle while placing the mold of cake mixture into the oven to bake. While waiting for the cake to be cook, Sakuno continued her pondering 'I wondered, if he's coming tommorrow?'

_'No worry dear, he'll come' _a faint voice whispered.

'Really?' she asked happily at first but paused when she suddenly an awareness came to her that she was all alone in the kitchen. Frantically she look around her, there no sign of anyone's presence. Sakuno gave herself a knock in her head 'Mou...Sakuno-chan, you're scaring yourself off, perhaps you'll need to have a good rest soon. Wait, when did I had such habits of talking to myself?'

As soon as she was about to return to her chores, the phone rang. Sakuno quickly rush out of the kitchen to answer the phone.

_'Sakuno-chan...I'm wishing you joy and happiness...'_ Kaede take one last look of the girl's back before vanishing into the air.

All Seigaku tennis members were invited to the Christmas party at the Ryuzaki's residence, yet only less than half numbers of the group had turned up. Sumirei had also invited some participants from the American-Japan's junior exchange games to join their party! Inui was doing his recording since the very beginning. Since most of the participants were males, the females had out numbered by 8:2 in ratio.

Fuji made his appearance promptly at 8:30 after having his family dinner, and to everyone's surprise, Sakuno was right beside him.

"Yeah! Momo, you are bound to loose big time. Much more than when you bet on Horio-kun and Osakada's outting!" Eiji placed his arm around Momo and smiled widely. "You'd better prepare to get yourself a bottle of Inui's superb disgusting vege-juice!" he laughed and Momo frowned slightly.

"Kikumaru-senpai! It's not official yet, right?" Momo finished his fruit punch in one gulp. "At least I will have Kawamura-senpai to share the other half with" Momo's gaze quickly made it's way to the sushi bar, where Kawamura, the 'power' tennis player is. He's there to perform to others his sushi making skills.

"Easy with the drinks, Momo, it's not even 10 yet! I don't think you'll be able to survive till the end of the party" the new comer left out a soft chuckle.

The two turned to see Fuji standing behind them, with Sakuno smiling next to him. "Ano...Momo-senpai" she began shyly "you might black out before midnight if you overconsume the fruit punch"

"You look beautiful tonight, Sakuno-chan" Momo stared at Sakuno, who was dressed in rose silk charmeuse and tulle dress with embroidered celtic appliqué, and smiled. "So in order to keep my hands off the drinks, would you be my partner for the first dance?"

"Momo-chan?" Fuji interjected "I'm sorry, but I've already invited Sakuno-chan to have the first dance with me." Fuji smiled and took Sakuno to the dance floor.

Sakuno began to stuttered "but...but, Fuji-senpai, I'm not good in...danc...ing..."

'Fuji-senpai?' Seeing that Fuji was ignoring her pleade, Sakuno began to weep inwardly 'Doushiyou...Fuhuhu...'

"And you say he's not interested in her..." Eiji stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I should ask Kawamura-senpai to standby here too, just in case..." Momo muttered to himself while pouring himself another drink.

_**

* * *

Change of scene (Mirai - Future)**_

_"Congratulation, Sakuno-chan!" the acrobatic player said cheerfully "Eh? So you guys are here too?" the national seeds, Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh greeted back upon seeing the acrobatic player's entrance. _

_"Eiji-senpai...arigatou..." Sakuno managed softly._

_"Senpai te? Nya, Sakuno, you're definitely making us sounds older!" Eiji winked. _

_"Ne...ne, Sakuno-chan where's our dear aka-chan! Eiji-jichan's anxious to play with dear aka-chan! Wa...ha...ha, I'm so excited!" (aka-chan - baby)_

_"Eiji?" Oishi let out a few cough and shooked his head "the newborn is still too young to play with you, moreover, you sounded like they are your toys!"_

_"I know, I know" Eiji covered both his ears to avoid Oishi's lectures "You're giving lectures to an experience father of two kids now, eh...save it for others..."_

_"We're not like you, Eiji..." Oishi teased "Most of us here are still in the 'Eligible Bachelors' list! Now I really pity Tomo-chan! Bet this is what she get from you everyday...Poor Tomo-chan" (A/N: A surprise pairing! I'm such a devil, but minna-san, pluzee do not hate me, coz I've got a very good reason for it!)_

_"Oishi!" Eiji was furious and he's definitely mad and embarrassed "I know! You're jealousy!" _

_"Jealous?" _

_"Yeah, jealous that my wife looks so much like one of the members from the Chocolate! That's why..." (A/N: Here's my reason. Yes, I personally thought that there's a girl from the Chocolate looks very much like Tomoka! And Chocolate is Eiji's favourite girl band!)_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is too!"_

_"IS NOT"_

_"IS TOO!"_

_"Both of you..." Tezuka warned sternly and gave them a deadly stern glares, dangerous enough to stop the national golden pair. "The patient needs some peace at least..." seeing that Sakuno's face turns paler, Tezuka put the argument to an end._

_"By the way, where's Fuji?" fearing that Tezuka would continue his lecture, Eiji quickly shifted topics. _

_"We've not seen him around eversince we came in..." Momo replied nonchalantly as he leaned his back againt the wall._

_"Huh? That's boring! I've been thinking lots of ways to tease him...besides, this was his first experience..." Eiji frowned. _

_"Oh...he went home and have some rest since he did not have any sleep for the whole day..." Sakuno said shyly._

_**

* * *

Change of scene...**_

"Eiji, Momo, do you notice a rather scary aura over there?" Oishi walked over after greeting the members from Fudomine, Yamabuki, St Rudolph, Rokkaku, Jyousei, Houytei and Rikkai.

(A/N: Gosh, how could I ever forget these bunch of cute guys, though they are rivals of Seigaku but still, most of them are too cute to be ignored. So, minna-san, let's assumed that the Ryuzaki Residence has big function hall, at least big enough to accomodate these cute guys...)

"Scary aura?" Eiji looked over to the corner of dinning table "Yeah, it is rather scary, isn't it? Gives me chills down my spine…."

Ryoma was standing in a dark corner of the dinning hall, observing happy pair on the dance floor. 'So she is with that cunning sly fox again...' unknowingly by himself, Ryoma's eyes were shooting daggers to the dance floor.

"Echizen?" A voice rose behind him, he turned to find Oishi standing there with Eiji "Are you ok? You are giving off a, err…, rather strange aura…." Oishi asked concernly.

"Bezuni..." Ryoma muttered cooly, which in reality had scared the hell out of the golden pair as his handsome face had twisted into something comparable to the famous Picasso's painting. "and would both of you excuse me?" He walked over to Momo and prompted to have a eat all you can contest. (Bezuni - nothing)

"There, the steps are easy, aren't they?" Fuji asked as he smiled lovingly at his partner.

"That's because you're leading well..." Sakuno stammered and blushed at his comment.

"Oh, that's because you're a good learner...is that what you're trying to hear from me?" Fuji teased.

"No...no, I've never thought of that..." Sakuno stuttered again.

"No worries, I'm just teasing you" Fuji chuckled "By the way, you look really different tonight...very lovely as I should say" he praised.

Pausing her steps, Sakuno began to blush madly "Fuji-senpai? Mou...please don't tease me anymore" she pleaded.

"This time I'm serious...everyone's eyes on you..." Fuji whispered softly on her ears "hora, take a look around..." Indeed Fuji had pointed out the facts which Sakuno had never noticed from the beginning.

While taking a quick glance across the hall to confirm Fuji's statement, Sakuno could see Inui's scribbling more notes into his data. She let out an inaudible sigh and thought 'How I wish these words would have come from Ryoma-kun...'

Then again, she turned around to search for traces of Ryoma only to noticed that he and Momoshiro were at Kawamura's sushi bar and were eating like cow. The 'Powerhouse' Kawamura looks worried that his supplies wouldn't last till midnight if the two keeps their eating pace steady.

"Ano...Momo and Echizen, please watch out, especially Echizen. Don't get yourself choked like last time" Kawamura said in a soft and embarrasing tone.

"No problem, Kawamura-senpai" Momoshiro winked "Echizen would die to avoid himself to repeat the same incident since he had experienced a bad day right after consuming the rice wine"

"Momo-senpai, urusai! You'll get yourself choke too for talking too much while eating..." Ryoma retaliated and he doesn't like it when Momo is digging up that topic again "If this time you happened to get choked, I'll serve you with a glass of Inui-senpais's specialties"

"Just wait and see who serves who first" Momo snorted.

"Mada mada dane..."

"Mou, both of you..." Kawamura sighed.

* * *

"Ano...Fuji-senpai, sorry but please excuse me..." Fuji placed a finger on her lip and gave her a smile that would kill millions and zillions of his fans "I know, you must be tired by now" he paused and slowly lowered his head to match with Sakuno's level "After all, you've been spending quite sometime to get that thing done just for him. That makes me so envious. How I wish I could be him..." Sakuno blushed upon hearing those words.

"Momo-senpai, you know, I kinda dislike the enviroment here" Ryoma stop eating when he caught glance of Fuji sticking so close to Sakuno. 'I doubt they will kill each other soon, see how Horio and Tomoka are right now' he cursed inwardly.

"I shall go and meet up with Yuuta. He must have miss me already..." Fuji informed with another wink "I'll leave the rest of the night for you to spend with him" he whispered softly and give a peck on her cheek before proceeding to leave. Upon seeing that, Ryoma tightened his fist, so tight that he had broke the pair of chopsticks into halves. "What the..." he hissed inaudibly.

Right after the Fuji-kissed-Sakuno-Ryoma-gets-flared-up-incident, Fuji walked away from Sakuno. Ryoma heaved a sigh when he saw Fuji had left Sakuno, but then his peace in mind never lasted long when he noticed that few guys from other schools approached the hazel-haired girl. Instantly Ryoma placed down his plate and pay full attention on Sakuno and those guys.

"Haha...Echizen you were bound to lose a big time" Momo teased as he continued taking more food from his plate.

"Hm? Echizen? Doshita no...Echi...zen..." Kawamura asked anxiously but paused as soon as he realized that the first year was watching over Sakuno.

"Hi, you are Ryuzaki Sakuno-san right? Remember me? We've met few times before in different occassions?" the orange haired bishonen, Sengoku of Yamabuki was the first to speak out.

"Hmm...hmm...hmm...hm..." a familiar wicked laughter interjected the scene "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've been observing you for quite sometimes. You were with Fuji Syuusuke earlier right? As expected from my rival, we're destined rivals in everything...skills and even taste...hmm...hmm...hmm..." While Mizuki, the St Rudolph's leader is still there, drowning in his own world, the others had long ago ignored his presence.

"How lame! Is this the ways that you bunch of fools used to pursue a sweet girl like her?" Atobe, the well known all ladies' man said with a usual tone "I would rather be more straight forward!"

He step forward and stood right in front of Sakuno and grab one of her hand before he begin his serenading "A girl that blossoms so beautifully in winter's time, makes my heart skip a beat! Please accept my sincere declaration of love for you and dance with me all nite long!" his trademark smirk plastered on his arrogant face.

The rest of the guys had goosebump all over their body right after hearing Atobe's serenading. Even Sakuno also could not help but shiver with thrills.

"Kabaji" with a snap of his fingers, Kabaji immediately stood by his side.

"Wheez!"

"Flowers" Atobe ordered while his hand is still clutching on Sakuno's.

"Wheez!"

"Ano..." Sakuno stammered "I'm...sorry...but...but" she then felt Atobe's grip tightened when she tried to pull away from it. Terrified and don't know what to do, Sakuno could only pray for someone or anyone to get her out of this 'Please, anyone, please get me out of here...'

"Are you guys by chance have any problems with partner?" a familiar monotone interrupted. Sakuno was more than surprise to see Ryoma. He had even declared openly that she's his partner. Those words had made her blushed furiously. At the same time she's at ease. She knew he's here to save her, he'll always be there for her whenever she's in trouble 'Ryoma-kun...'

"Echizen Ryoma?" the pursuers bellowed in unison.

"She's your partner?" Atobe raised his brow and studied Ryoma for quite sometimes. Eyes to eyes, they exchange glares.

"Hm? You guys have any problem with that?" Ryoma asked coldly. His voice is colder than usual "Maybe you would like to buy yourself a 5,000 balls competition from me, admitting your defeat and to let go of my partner"

"Ryoma-kun?" Noticing that Atobe had loosen his grip, Sakuno quickly pulled away from it and quickly she walk over and stood behind Ryoma.

"Sakuno, let's go..." possessively he took Sakuno's hand and was about to drag her out of the dance hall, when Atobe stopped them. Both rivals exchanged death glares for a moment. Some guests stopped dancing and divert their attentions towards the two heated guys.

Not wanting to stir more troubles, Atobe raised his hand with defeat "Fine, you can take her with you...but..."

"Kabaji..." Atobe snapped his fingers again.

"Wheez" holding a bunch of beautiful red roses on his arm, Kabaji passed it to Atobe.

Again, Atobe approached the couple "Sakuno-chan" his sparkling eyes on Sakuno and said "Here's a token of my heart for you..." handling the flowers to Sakuno, he took out from his pocket, a namecard "call me whenever you feel like considering me..."

"Wait..." Ryoma said in a cold and calm voice as he took the flowers and the namecard from Sakuno's hand and shoved it back to Atobe "I don' think she'll need this! Besides..." he paused, walking back to Sakuno's side. His firm hand grabbed Sakuno's slender arm, gently pulled her towards him and embraced her possessively "This girl's mine!"

_(A/N: Music played, another great song from Full Moon, Smile)_

_If the sky was crying for you_

_I'll turn into a sea and embrace it_

_even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map_

_your back is the signpost for me now_

_like the moon and sun, even when near or far_

_please be close enough to capture my light_

'Ryoma-kun...' Ryoma's words, a cool and determined declaration had took Sakuno's breathe away. Her legs becomes weak. She could feel the warm breathe of the prince caressing one side of her cheeks. Gently parting their embrace, Ryoma stared deeply into her eyes. Ryoma gave Sakuno a promising I'll-get-you-out-of-here gaze . Sakuno's worlds seems like spinning around. Everything turns slow motioned and it seems like their time had instantly stopped.

**Like the actor & actress of the famous 'Titanic' movie, the couple escaped from the crowded ball room and flee to a place where they could have some privacy.**

"Ryuzaki, ikkuzo..." Ryoma quickly pulled Sakuno and both of them walk away from the crowd. Putting on their winter's gear, both Ryoma and Sakuno walked out of the Ryuzaki's Residence. (ikkuzo - Let's move)

**"Sakuno!" Sparkling golden orbs gazed affectionately at the hazel ones. **

**"Ryoma-kun..." seeing that Ryoma is inching closer to her, she heaved a sigh and gently she closes her eyes. She could feel his warm breathe on her burning face. She's been longing for that magical moment...**

* * *

"Ryuzaki..."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Ryuzaki!"

Ryoma's voice brought Sakuno back to reality.

"Ha...hai..." Sakuno stuttered and frantically regarded Ryoma for a moment. Her face is now hot and red, hot enough to melt the snow. 'My imagination?' slightly disappointed, she gave herself a gentle knock in her head.

"Hm? What's that for?" Curious upon seeing Sakuno's gesture, Ryoma raised a brow. Somehow he had to admit that those tiny gestures of hers were rather cute.

"No...nothing..." shooking her head, Sakuno turn away from the prince to hide her blushing face. 'That's embarrassing, Just now I was thinking that...that? And now he's staring at me...' Sakuno felt like she's running out of air. Every moment she could have die of heart attack. 'Doushiyo...do something or say something, Sakuno' she scolded herself.

"Ah...ah...ano..." Sakuno was too shy to even utter a proper sentence "Ah...ah, Ryo...Ryoma-kun?"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ryoma's voice interjected.

_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile smile _

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever_

"Huh?" Suprised by Ryoma's word, Sakuno regarded him for a while. A gentle smile plastered on his handsome face. Such heartthrobbing smile which Ryoma had never showed infront of anyone before.

"The snow..." his eyes soften right before he had turned to stare at the sky and then back to the girl again.

"The snow?" Sakuno take a look at the dark sky, witnessing beautiful snow dancing in the sky.

"Yes, they are" Turing her attention back to Ryoma, Sakuno gave him another blushing smile.

"Ryoma-kun?" her heart is now pounding crazily against her chest when Ryoma stepped forward and stood in front of her. So close, Sakuno could once again experience the heat of the tennis prince's body in the cold.

"I...I..." Sakuno shrugged 'Sakuno, now is the right chance to tell him your feelings...' she noted inwardly.

"I've got something for you, hope you'll like it..."Ryoma's unusal soft and gentle voice interrupted Sakuno's thought.

"For me?" Sakuno felt like atomic bomb hitting her head. Everything's happening too fast. A moment ago, both of them were standing in this open field watching snow and right now, he even had a present ready for her "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno's heart filled with great anticipation while watching Ryoma tucking his hands into the pockets of his winter's coat, to take out the gift.

"Here..." slowly Ryoma uncovered both hands to reveal a small and beautifully wrapped box to Sakuno.

_N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday_

_we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary_

_like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows_

_the two continues to move on the same face _

_I dream about your long hand (The long hand refers to the hour hand of the clock)_

_the small hand overlaps to deepen the love (The small hand refers to the minute hand of the clock)_

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno eyes widen "That's...that's..." tongue tied, the girl swallowed a lump.

"Don't like it?" Ryoma raised his brow and regarded the girl for a moment

"No...yes, I mean..." Sakuno blushed and frantically shook her head "Ryoma-kun, arigatou!" showing her sincere thanks, she quickly took the gift from the prince's hands and bowed before Ryoma.

That suppose-to-be a ninety degree bow stopped at a forty-five as without awareness of their proximity, Sakuno's head is now laying on Ryoma's broad chest. As soon as Sakuno realized her own clumsiness had caused another embarrassement, she quickly braced herself was about to pull away, but then, he reached out a hand and just lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips causing the inevitable chaos to her senses. The other hand was at her back, drawing her to him until she was in his arms.

"Ryoma-kun..." a soft and uncertain voice could be heard from Sakuno.

"I didn't know..." Ryoma said in a deceptively soft voice "you would thank me in such way?" The endearment, spoken so softly in that deep, quiet voice, did incredible things to her heartbeat. "Yappari...dandori warui sugi..." he continued with a teasing tone.

"Ryoma-kun?" Knowing that Ryoma had said these words to tease her, Sakuno decided to play along "I'm not always like this, you..." voluntarily, she raised her head as she speaks, golden orbs meets hazel ones "...know..." Her pulse were pounding wildly and her heart seemed to have gone completely out of control.

Both of them had made no attempt to break away from each other's gaze. It was a delicate, sensitive moment of suspense, and Sakuno could feel her whole body trembling.

_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile smile_

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

"De..." Ryoma managed and had gathered all his strenght to break the silence 'Dang! This feelings... it just seems so right! Somehow, I remembered... I've dreamt of touching her like this...'

"Ano...ano..." Sakuno stuttered "Can I open up the present?" Reluctantly she broke away from his embrace and asked in a soft and shaking shy voice.

At that moment Ryoma was thinking that it would be the best chance for him to confess his feeling for her, but just as soon as Sakuno broke away from his embrace, he decided that he'll have to refrain his feelings for a little longer 'Maybe she's not ready for it yet...' he sighed inwardly.

"Did you said you want to open up the present?" he asked quietly. He had never used such gentle and delicated tone to talk to anyone else.

"Can I?" Sakuno asked timidly and stared at him to seek for his approval.

"Sure..." he said with an unusal warm smile "unless you wouldn't want to..."

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever_

"Hai, I would love to..." she smiled back and delicately she unwrapped the box. She then open up the box and pour the content onto her palm.

"A film canister?" Sakuno raised a brow and then look at Ryoma again. "I wonder, what's inside it..." she said with a soft chuckle. Unable to hold her anxiety any longer, Sakuno took a deep breathe and flipped open the cap. Her eyes widen when she found a pair of tiny butterfly barrette clips fashioned with sparkling rhinestone inside it.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's heart lurched wildly and she felt suddenly as if everything she ever wanted to happen is happening now "This...this...is beautiful..."

"Like to try it out?" Ryoma asked with a satisfying smirk on his face 'Great, she likes it!'

"I would loved to but..." Sakuno blushed "but...I can't fix this without a mirror..." she ended with a soft mumble.

For a moment, he said nothing. Comprehending what Sakuno meant, Ryoma extended a hand out and offered to help her to put on the clips. Surprise at first, but without further hesitation, Sakuno passes the clip to Ryoma and expressed her thanks to him "O...Onegaishimasu..." (Onegaishimasu: Please)

Biting her lower lips, Sakuno shyly waited for Ryoma to perform his job. Once again their body were closed to each other. The warm breathe of the prince caressing her face. She could feel his fingertips making gentle strokes on her long hair. It took Ryoma quite sometimes to adjust the clip as it was his first experience to do things like that.

"Yappari...kaminoke...nagai sugi..." remembering a phrase which Ryoma had always used to describe her hair, Sakuno let out another soft chuckles when she joked. (Yappari - as I thought, kaminoke - hair, nagai-long, sugi - too)

"Kaminoke...nagai...sugi..." unable to refrain his feelings any longer, Ryoma confessed with a low and deep tone "demo...suki da..." (demo-but, suki da - I like)

Sakuno heard his words and was too overwhelmed to react. All she could do was to stare at him with big stunning eyes. One of his hands came down and place on her blushing cheek, the other is still tangling with her hair. 'A confession?'

She could tell that their faces are inching closer towards each other. "Ano...Ryoma-kun..." adjusting her head a little to the left, Sakuno uttered breathelessly.

"What is it?" Ryoma hushed. Passionate feline eyes melt on hers.

"Hmm...otanjobi...omedetto..." (Otanjoubi Omedetto - Happy birthday)

"Arigatou..."

The young and inexperience couple was tilting their head left and right, adjusting the right position for quite sometimes. Drowing in their own world, they didn't even notice that there were other people watching over them.

"Hey...you guys from the back...stop pushing me..." Momo uttered softly, so soft that sounds more like squeaking.

"Nyah...can't help it, Momo, this place ain't good enough to hide three people"

"Then, find yourself another place to hide, Eiji-senpai..." Momo hissed "I don't like the feelings of a man sticking on my back"

"I don't like it either and I'm willing to die to have a better view but..." Eiji gestured Momo to take a look around them. When Momo did, he was shock to see, beside them, they were more sneaky people, hiding in the bushes just to watch the couple.

"Hey, I never know Echizen-kun could be so shy..." Sengoku commented 'Well, who doesn't? That brat had got himself such a lovely girl"

"Sengoku senpai...we're not suppose to interrupt on people's privacy" comprehending what they would be expecting next, Dan could not help but blushed furiously.

"Heh...Dan, you're here too?" Sengoku mimicked.

"Sorry...senpai, I can't hear you..." Dan replied back softly

"Echizen Ryoma...you so lucky. Guys like you would never know the meaning of 'hardship'. This makes me so jealous..." Shinji began his soft gibberish mumbling. His teamate, Kamio could only shook his head and drag him out of the scene. "Comeon Shinji, we shouldn't interrupt the couples"

"Wait...Akira-kun. You too. You're so lucky that you've got Ann-chan with you...nandemo nai" Shinji was about to continue but stop when Kamio shot him a deadliest glare. (nandemo nai - nothing)

"That Echizen! It's like taking him forever to get his lips on that girl..." Momo shooked his head and sighed inaudibly.

"Fushuu...Urusai...bet you don't even have a chance to get your stupid lips on a girl..." Kaidoh interrupted.

"Hey, Mamushi...I can hear you...you freaking mamushi..."they started off with a soft but heated arguement.

"'Beep' You!" Kaidoh enuciated softly.

"'Beep' you" Momo did the same.

(A/N: 'Beep' emphasize the censored swearing words. Thanks to my friend Liz, she's the one who gave me this idea)

Still haven't got their lips lock together, Sakuno ushered "Ano...Ryoma-kun, did you hear anything coming from the bushes..."

"Hm...perhaps it's howling of the wind?" he replied softly "maybe it's wild cats or something else..." Just when Ryoma was attempting to kiss Sakuno again, a louder sound could be heard.

"You could always go somewhere else instead of sticking so close to me, Mamushi!"

"Fyushuu...Do you think I enjoy it? You idiot!"

"Ma ma, both of you..." Eiji frowned.

"Shh...you guys over there, not so loud..."

Instantly the couple stopped their activities and gazed suspiciously at the bushes surrounding them.

"Hm...maybe you're right, Sakuno..." Ryoma smirked "seems like we've got outselves caught into unnessessary centre of attraction"

"Ryoma-kun..." she blushed frevently when Ryoma called her given name for the very first time "Dou...doushiyo?"

"Don't worry...I take good care of them..." Ryoma winked.

"An idiot like you would never learn how to keep your stupid mouth shut!" Momo exclaimed

"And you think you know!" Kaidoh retaliated

"Ma...ma, both of you, stop it! We might be heard..." Eiji persuaded.

"We've already heard you guys..." a cold familiar voice said. The three of them instantly stop and stood frozen. They could feel a killing aura behind them.

"Echizen!" the three of them bellowed, their expressions were totally terrified when Ryoma stood right in front of them with his trademark killing glares.

"I wondered what three of you doing here..." he asked cooly with a slight disappointment in his speech.

"Three of us?" the three stared at each others with confusion before diverting their gazes back to Ryoma.

"Yeah, three of you...is there anyone else beside you three?" another frown could be heard from him.

"Wait a minute, Echizen, can't you see the..." Momoshiro paused when he realized that other spectators were all gone. "Where have they gone to?" he scratches his head.

"Fushuu...you idiot!

"Nandatto!" Momo screeched in shock. (Nandatto - What's that?)

* * *

"Well, they do look cute together, don't they?" Fuji said to Yuuta as the two brothers were having their dicussion on both Ryoma and Sakuno. Yuuta nodded with a smirk on his face "Nee-san, is that one of your mischevious deed?"

Fuji chuckled upon hearing Yuuta's question "I'm not solely responsible for it...with the help of others, our plans work out flawlessly"

"Yes, especially, Atobe-san! I didn't know that he's so good with acting" soft chuckles could be heard from the Fuji kyodai. (Kyodai - brothers). When Atobe heard his names being mentioned, as fast as superman he made his appearance in front of the Fuji's brother.

"Oh, of course I am!" Atobe remarked proudly "Didn't I ever told you people that I've ever won myself an oscar before?"

"Kabaji"

"Wheez"

"Bring me the award"

"Wheez"

"Er..." both Fuji brothers sweatdrop "It's okay, we agreed that you're great" Fuji quickly added incase if Atobe might felt that the brothers are less enthusiastic with his achievement.

"Ne...nii-san, did he always carries it with him whenever he go?" Yuuta mimicked softly.

"Ma ne..." Fuji replied

Just when Atobe was about to say a word, someone attracted his attentions "Em...I didn't know there's so many pretty hot babes in here...time to go out and show you guys my bashing attractiveness"

Once again the Fuji brothers sweatdrop.

"I don't know Echizen-san that well, but I think he'll would want a girl like Ryuzaki-san."Yuuta commented over to the couple. A moment shortly Tezuka and Kawamura joined the Fuji's brother.

"Don't you think it's really nice to get to see such rewarding results, Tezuka, Taka-san?" Fuji winked

"Yes, I thought that it was just my imagination that Echizen-san would go over and save Ryuzaki from those persuers, yappari, both Inui and you are great planners"

Tezuka regared the prodigy for a moment before making a stern remark "I'm not interested"

"Ano..aniki, that's Kawamura-san? He looks different" Yuuta mimicked softly.

"Eh? You want to see his other side?"Fuji asked and then he bend down and took a racket that was placed underneath the table "Hora, Taka-san, the racket"

"Ee?" Kawamura stare quizzical at Fuji when he passed the racket to him. A few seconds later his body was engulfed with flames "Burning! Bwahaha, that brat sure have guts! Now that Echizen is ahead of us! Guys, we've gotta work harder, bwahaha!"

"By the way" Tezuka interjected "Where's the others?"

"They..." Just when Yuuta was about to reply, Sumirei joined the group.

"That's strange. Fuji, it seems like the hall has become more spacious" Sumirei asked anxiously "Even Sakuno and Ryoma were not here? Where are the two of them?"

"Both of them left this hall eariler, I guess..." Fuji winked "to get some fresh air or something? Na Yuuta, Isn't it nice, to spend Christmas Eve and birthday with someone you loved?"

"Hey? So that seshounen were out somewhere else eh?" a baritone interjected "Bet he's now doin something indecent to that cute little girl..." he smirked grimly as he commented "Seshounen" he ended his phrase with a sing song tone.

"Eh? Sumirei-chan, who's this 'Mr' beside you?" Fuji asked anxiously. Beside Tezuka and Kawamura, there stood an unexpected guest behind the Seigaku coach.

"Fuji! Told you many times that you're not suppose to call me by name and with the 'chan'" Sumirei lectured Fuji before introducing the man beside her "He's the guy whom I've always mentioned to you all and he's..."just as when Sumirei was about to go on with her introduction, there another voice came from the entrance interjecting her.

"Oyaji?" Ryoma's called from behind. Ryoma could believe with his own eyes he quickly rush over and gave his father a hard pinch.

"Ouch! What...what the 'beep' are you doing!" the man growled in pains. (A/N: 'Beep' another censored word)

"Kinosei naishi?" he stated with a low and terrifying tone. (Kinosei - imagination), nai - not, naishi - Ryoma's accent)

"Eh? Nande koko ni iru no?" (Nande koko ni iru no - Why are you here?)

"Oyaji?" As soon as the crowd registered Ryoma's eariler phrase, they bellowed in unison. Even Tezuka could notretain hisusual composure.They looked at Ryoma at first and then at Nanjiroh.

"Nanjiro jii-chan? You were here too?" Sakuno quickly went over to greet Nanjiroh.

"Sakura-chan, long time no see..." he paused as he studied the girl from head to toes.

"Eh, you look very pretty tonight" he continued his comments with a slight perverted tone, his glittering eyes staring slyly at the girl.

Just when he was about to take a step or two forward, Ryoma quickly interjected him and stood in front of Sakuno in a protective mode. "Oyaji" he began dangerously "Stop where you are right now"

"You're Echizen's father? The famous tennis pro that once terrified the world of tennis? Echizen Nanjiroh-san?" Momo asked with excitement

"Hm" Nanjiroh smirked "so, my fans eh, but please, no autographs" he said cooly as he make a slow motion on brushing his hair with one of his hands in a stylish way.

"Bleh, who would want to have your autograph" Ryoma muttered with disgust.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno sweatdrop "That sounded a little to harsh"

"Not at all" Ryoma said as a matter of factly "I think I sound okay"

"Wow, I'm so happy! I've longed to meet you in person..." As soon as Momo took a closer view of Nanjiroh, he eyed him supiciously "Ano? Did we ever met before? You looks kinda familiar"

"Mm, as Momo-chan said, Nanjiroh-san sure looks familiar" Fuji rubbed his chin as he walked over and study Nanjiroh closely.

"Ya...yabai!" Cold sweat roll down from his face.

"That's that's..." Ryoma began to stammered.

"Hm?" Everyone than turned and looked at him.

"Oh, the birthday cake, let's get the cake out! It's almost midnight. Ryoma-kun, would you like to come and help me?" Sakuno quickly asked in order to save the Echizen's from trouble.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot the special occassion" Momo and others instantly divert their attention back to the party.

"Phew" Both Nanjiroh and Ryoma heaved a sigh 'Saved!'

"Ryoma-kun, let's go" Sakuno smiled sweetly and extended a hand, to ask him to go with her.

"Ah...em" Ryoma nodded and lowered his head to hide his now blushing face. He took her hand and both of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Nyah...let's follow them and see if we could give'em a hand..." Just when Eiji and the others were about to make their move, Fuji stood up from his seat and stopped them.

"You guys just never learn to spare people some quality time. Echizen-kun is pretty shy when it comes to love" Fuji chuckles as Yuuta and him shared a grin. While waiting for the couple to bring the cake out, the anxious group gathered around and asked the eye-witnesses of what happened during their scouting.

Just as when the couple came out from the kitchen along with the cake, everyone in the hall bellowed in unison "Happy Birthday, Echizen!"

"Oya, oya...what took you guys so long, staying in the kitchen?" Sumirei smile grimly and the rest of them stared at the two new love birds. The two blushed furiously as the group keeps the teasing game on.

"Naisho" both of them said in unison.

"Ne...ne, Sakuno-chan, where's your present" Tomoka asked "fuhuhuhu, what did you have for him?"

"Ah yes, I've got this" She quickly shoved out her present from her pocket and entrusted it onto her boyfriend's hand "Happy Birthday, Ryoma-kun"

"Em? A tennis ball?" Ryoma raised his brow at first but as soon as saw a chibified form of Sakuno and himself together, he chuckled "Heh? Another collection?"

"Thank you, I loved your chibified form too, just like you, kawai" he said softly and gave Sakuno a peck on her cheek. That earned more teasing from the crowd

"Hai, hai, minna-san! Let's take a group picture!" Shiba announced

"Heh? Shiba-san? Inoue-san? When did you guys came?" Sakuno asked

"Bet you're too attached to Ryoma-kun so you didn't even noticed our presence" Shiba teased "Comeon, let me take a picture of you and Ryoma-kun, as a remembrance"

"Minna-san, Ichi to Ichi!" Shiba say out loud (Ichi- one, to - and)

"Ni!" The group bellowed loud and cheefully (AN: The Japanese way of saying 'Cheez')

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted.

"As the organizer of this party, I would like to thank everyone for coming and spend time with me and my family." Sumirei stood on a small stage and happily announced. " Now let's enjoy the rest of the happy times!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey! Where's the mistletoe?" all the girls cried out from the back of the room, looking for the Seigaku famous trio. Seeing so, Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi quickly hide themselves away from the fangirls, whereas the rest of the Seigaku regulars turned and watched the scene 'Hungry fangirls searching for Seigaku's Famous Trio'

(A/N: Nyah...I wanted to be in it too...)

"Hey! Lay off! Tezuka-sama is mine!" one of Tezuka's fans shouted.

"Oh, no he's mine!"

"Fuji-senpai! Where are you?"

"Oshi-senpai!"

Those fangirls are now out of control. Even the most fearsome Ryuzaki Sumirei also couldn't get those crazy fangirls in control.

"Ladies! Looking for the the famous trisome?" Yuuta asked and stood himself before the bunch of fangirls.

"Oh...you're Fuji-senpai no ototo?" one of Fuji fans asked (Ototo - younger brother)

'Fuji no ototo? Right, I don't want anyone to remind me of this!' he fumed inwardly, nevertheless controlling his tranquility he said "I have to say that they had already left the house"

"Is it?" the fangirls bellowed in unison "Oh...we've waited for so long just to have this opportunity..." some were dissappointed by the announcement whereas most of them believed that the trio are still hiding somewhere in the resident. They gathered into tiny search teams and began to search around the house.

_

* * *

The trisome..._

"Mou, Fuji? How long do you think we have to stay here?" Oishi frowned "Should have know that it wasn't a good idea to invite the members of girl's tennis club. Look we've got ourselves stuck here, and for god sake, it's X'mas" he murmured "And why the hiding place has to be Sakuno's closet?"

"Ha ha, Oishi, this is the first time I heard such long complains from you" Fuji chuckled as soft as he could "According to Inui, this would be the safest hideout. Sine we are the infamous trio of Seigaku Tenipuri, no one would ever thought that we would hide ourselves in a girl' s closet. Tezuka? Aren't you gonna say something?"

"I don't want to get my self suffocated inside here" Tezuka replied sternly.

"Tezuka, you must be joking. We still get air supply from the ventilator"

"Fuji, you must have enjoy hiding inside here..." based on Fuji's stance, Oishi commented.

"Of course I do" Fuji replied cheerfully. No one could ever tell what's the tensai's thinking "especially, seeing others in misery makes me happy"

"Otou?" Fuji sensed that he had stepped on something "Something's on my feet"

"Eh?" both Oishi and Tezuka gave threw Fuji a quizzical look.

"Eto, let's see, ops, Oishi, excuse me..." Fuji carefully bend down and pick up the object "Oh, Oishi, Tezuka! Look what I've got here" he declared happily, his smiling face filled with enjoyment. Instantly hot steams could be seen coming out from Tezuka and Oishi's face as soon as they registered what Fuji had just picked up.

"What is it?" Fuji asked nonchalantly.

"Fuji! It's a br...br" Oishi instantly stood fridgeted when Fuji hold the garment higher to have a better view of it.

"Nani kai?" Fuji smiled

"Keep your hands off that thing!" both of them bellowed in unsion.

_From outside the room_

"Hey, I think I've heard something from this room" one of the fangirls informed loudly

_Again inside the room_

"Oh no...they must have heard the scream" Fuji said and stared sternly at his two teammates.

"Fuji, it's all your fault" Oishi murmured inaudibly.

_Outside the room_

"It must be your imagination. How would the famous trio get themselves hiding in a girls room" soon many fangirls gathered around and stood infront of Sakuno's room. (Door sign: Sakuno's room)

"Hm, but I'm sure I did heard some noise coming out from this room" the fangirl said firmly.

"Oh well, there's only one way to find out!" the leader of the search team remarked and was about to open up the door when Sakuno quickly rushed over and stopped her.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno?" the leader of the Tezuka's lovey dovey fan club, Ayuya Hisashi stared at her quizzical at first, but soon her stares turns suspicious "I know it's kinda rude for entering your room without a permission, but, for tonight, in order to get what we've wanted, Ryuzaki-san, please give way!"

"I...I...can't" she could felt those killing glares coming from the Fuji's love you forever fan club members and others too, including the Oishi's deadly in love fan club.

"And why is that?" Ayu prompted "Don't tell me that our prince are really inside this room"

"How...how could it be?" Sakuno faked with a soft giggles, coldsweat formed on her forehead.

"Then why? If they weren't inside, then you should've let us have a look?"

"That's, that's because..." Sakuno instantly stood petrified, her jaw went ajar and she has ran out of words.

"Because?"

"Because, if she opened up the door, Wan-chan would come out and attack unwelcomed guest, especially bunch of annoying girls like you all" Ryoma interjected sarcarstically. (wan-chan: usually refers to as dog)

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno instantly heaved a sigh when she Ryoma came around and once again had saved her from awkwardness.

"Echizen-san!" the girl bellowed angrily when they heard his sacarsm.

"Wan-chan?" one fangirl asked curiously. Sakuno regarded Ryoma for a moment.

"Sou suu, wan-chan" Ryoma glared at those fangirls but right after that he turned and gave Sakuno a wink "Sou daro? Sakuno-chan..."

"Ah...yes, of course! Wan-chan's very nasty and doesn't get along well with with strangers!" Sakuno decided to play along, since Ryoma had already started it.

_Back to the trio..._

"Looks like we're saved. Echizen and Sakuno-chan's outside blocking the fangirls" Oishi mimicked

"Wait, those girls are no fools either" Fuji replied "We aren't any safer if these girls continued to stay here"

_Outside the room..._

"Hora, Wan-chan is very fierce! That's why I'm locking him inside my room" Sakuno lied

"But, but, the sound I heard just now was no dog barking or whatever, it's, it's like someone's shouting"

"Huh?" Once again Sakuno's being cornered "That...that..."

"Hm, that must be your imagination" Ryoma added shortly.

"Like Sakuno-chan said, Wan-chan's very fierce. That must be his BARKING" Ryoma intentionally ended his last word aloud so that the trio inside the room could heard him.

_Inside the room..._

"Oishi, did you heard that?" Both Fuji and Tezuka eyed on Oishi.

"Fuji? Me?" Oishi asked with disbelieve.

"Fine, I'll do it..." among the regulars, Oishi would be the most considerate one. He'll do anything to protect his team and friends.

"Hurf, hurf..." there came Oishi who imitated the barking of a ferocious dog.

"See?" Ryoma flashed a satisfying smirk "Wan-chan might attack anyone who came closer to him..." again he said it aloud. A moment later a loud thudding sound followed by the barkings could be heard from inside the room

"That..." Sakuno eyes widen when she saw that her door has shaken by some force. "was bad. Wan...Wan-chan got angry..." Sakuno said with a terrified expression.

"Hm...kono mama de, Wan-chan would be out there in no time" Ryoma said nonchalantly. (kono mama de - at this rate)

"Oh no...minna, kaisan!" the head of the group shouted and within seconds all the fangirls left the house. (Kaisan - dismissed)

Right after their final confirmation of the fangirls' departure, Ryoma and Sakuno quickly went into the room to get the trio out.

"That was close" All three of them wipe off their cold sweat.

"What was that loud banging sound?" Sakuno asked curiously

"It's Tezuka and his serving" Fuji explained "he had controlled the strength well"

"Hm" Ryoma let out a smirk "Just as I expected from the Seigaku Bucho"

"Echizen, Sakuno-chan, sorry about that" Fuji apologized with his trademark smile plastering on his face "We've cause some trouble"

"It was no..." Ryoma paused with eyes widen as soon as he registered the object in Fuji's hand "WHAT?"

"What?" Sakuno blinked upon seeing Ryoma now very red face and steamy face.

"KYAH! Fuji-senpai! That...that...was my br...a" Sakuno almost had her heart fell out.

"Ah, so it's a bra. No wonder Oishi and Tezuka's were blushing back then" he said "Gomen ne, I'm not good when it comes to seeing objects in the dark" Fuji chuckles "By the way" Fuji took a moment to study the bra before saying a word "I should say, Sakuno-chan has grown well"

(AN: Apology to all Fuji's fans, that was inevitable!)

"FUJI/SENPAI!"

* * *

"Yuuta...sorry for draggin you into situation like this!" Fuji heaved a sigh.

"No problem, I've expected so..." Yuuta gave him another toothy wink "Must be hard time for you too"

"De, did you guys enjoyed yourselves while hiding in the closet?" Yuuta teased. At any moment the Seigaku Tennis Club's bucho could have die from embarrassment as soon as he comprehended what Yuuta meant.

"That would be the one last thing I would have done!" Tezuka exclaimed. His face is as red as a tomatoe. Not to mention the scene of Fuji hold Sakuno's garment came into his mind.

"Ma...ma, Tezuka, calm down. Back then, it wasan accident" Fuji chuckled "But frankly speaking, it's really fun, deshou Oishi"

"Fuji!" the two bellowed.

* * *

"Hey, where's the mistletoe?" You can't have a Christmas without mistletoe, can you?" Arai, the Seigaku 2nd year player asked impatiently.

"It's on the Christmas tree." Tomoka replied lamely.

Suddenly, all the couples dashed for the Christmas tree. "Am I the only female here without a date?" Tomoka looked around and saw Ann standing not far from her. "Ann-chan? How come you are here?" She looked at the very blushed Ann, then noticed the equally red Kamio standing next to her.

"Well, oniisan is here…" Ann looked over to Tachibana Kippei and other Fudomine's cast, who were singing loudly to 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer' (A/N: Another OOC)

"Aren't you two officially a couple though?" Tomoka watched the two of them getting even redder. "Oh well, there is another mistletoe hanging near that walkway, so…" Before Tomoka could finish her sentence, Kamio had already pulled Ann away. "Lovers." Tomoka laughed behind them.

"Tomo-chan, there you are." Eiji walked up from behind. "Can you bring me some..." He put on his goofy smile and was about to ask Tomoka for assistance when Inui interjected them.

"Eiji..." the data tennis player threw them a wide and mischievous grin before pointing his fingers on top of the high ceiling. Curiously, both Eiji and Tomoka looked up where Inui had pointed at and blushed furiously as soon as they registered the object.

"Huh?" Tomoka shrugged "how come there's another one up there?"

"Hm...hm...well, of course, since all the Seigaku regulars knows where the mistletoes were place, they would do anything to avoid that area. In order to let everyone enjoy this party, I've personally hang up a few mistletoes. Nobody except me knows where these mistletoes were placed...hmm...hmm...hmm...not even the owner of the house!" a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ya...Yabai" Eiji was about to walk away from the zone when Inui stopped him and threatened him with a glass of his penalty juice if he dare to go against the holy ritues of X'mas.

"Eiji...according to the rules, if a couple were caught standing under a mistletoe, they'll have to abide and perform a traditional ritue. The ritue...Eiji, you know what I mean?"

"Inui/Inui-senpai!" both Eiji and Tomoka protested. They look at each other and then back to Inui. "We're not lovers you know..." realizing they are saying the words in unison, both of them blushed furiously.

"We'll, you don't need to be lovers to kiss if you're caught standing under a mistletoe" Inui prompt "otherwise..." another wicked grin could be seen from Inui "those who go against the rules will have to take a glass of my newly formulated "Merry-cherry-hally-berry X'mas penalty vinegar"

As soon as the two heard Inui's proposal, their face turns paler than usual. "I'm not going to take it!" once again, the two echoed in unsion. After a moment of heated arguement, they realized there's no way they could win over the tennis data player.

"Oh well, I gave up, Inui, you're such a devil!" Eiji say in defeat

"Tomo-chan..." Eiji called her name and quickly pull her towards him and stared directly into her eyes.

"Ki..Kikumaru-senpai..." never had she thought that she would ended up like this, embraced by the acrobatic players. He lowered her upper body and supported her back with one of his strong arms. Slowly, Kikumaru inched near and nearer until finally his lips claimed hers. It was a moment of thrills and excitement. They stayed at that position for quite sometimes, sharing a rather passionate kiss. As soon as they broke away from that rather passionate kiss, they face redden as they were grasping for more breathe.

"That...that was impressive, Kikumaru-senpai" Tomoka praised weakly, with two wobbly legs due to the after kiss effects.

Kikumaru licked his lower lips with satisfaction "I kinda like it too..."

"Shall we do it again?"

"I would loved to..."

A satisfying smirk plastered on his face, when the data player saw what he want and quickly scribble something into his data book 'Eiji Kikumaru and Tomoka Osakada, first kiss on...'

* * *

"Whoa! I win! I win!" Momo jumped in the air then jumped onto Fuji, putting his face close enough to even kissing the tennis pro. "Fuji-senpai, you're my saviour! Eiji senpai! Prepare for the penalty! Whoa!"

"Can somebody explain what's going on here?" Fuji asked with a confused voice.

"They were betting whether Sakuno and you are together..." Oishi said with a sigh "You know, you really mislead people to believe you do"

"Guys...like I said before...there's really nothing happened between me and Sakuno-chan..." another frown could be heard from the prodigy "It's just that..." Fuji expression suddenly sadden.

"What is it, Fuji?" Oishi asked when he too noticed that the prodigy's sudden mood change.

"Nandemo nai..." Fuji said softly "Excuse me..." he excused himself and headed towards the balcony. (Nandemo nai - Nothing)

"Fuji?" Oishi eyes widen at first. Just when Oishi was about to follow Fuji, Tezuka stopped him "It's better to leave him alone"

Oishi nodded and stared at Fuji's back from afar 'Could it be, Fuji also likes Ryuzaki-san?'

_In the balcony... _

'Kaede-san?' Fuji whispered inwardly 'Did you see them? I've kept my promise' he extended out a hand to grab those cold and white snow that decended from the dark sky.

'Are you too happy to see them together?' Fuji smile weakly 'that's how you show them your happy tears'

'I felt like I've been missing something' Fuji's grib tightened 'Especially now that you're gone'

_'Masayoshi-sama' _a very fade voice called _'My voice, can you hear my voice'_

Fuji eyes widen. The familiar voice he had wanted to hear. Frantically he turn around but there's no one. He's alone in the balcony.

_'Masayoshi-sama' _again the voice called.

Fuji took a deep breathe and he closes his eyes to try to feel her presence. Out of darkness, a bright and shiny light appeared before him

_'Masayoshi-sama'_ Kaede called, she smiled serenly.

'Kaede-san' Fuji smiled 'Yatto, mitsukettaze' (Yatto - finally, Mitsukettaze - found)

_'I'm here to say farewell' _Kaede informed and bow before Fuji _'Thank you for everything, Masayoshi-sama. Thanks to you, I could now rest in peace'_

Fuji nodded with a warm smile 'I'm glad to hear that'

_'Masayoshi-sama, I'm so happy that I could meet you. I have no regrets, for now or forever' _Kaede said sincerely

Ah...' Fuji smiled 'Me too. I'm glad to get to know you too. Although it's only a very short time, but I cherished those happy times we had shared' the fond memories of him and Sakuno came into his mind.

'Because of you...' Fuji slowly reopen his eyes and turn around to search for the hazel haired girl 'You've somehow got me fallen for her'

'Her happiness had meant alot to me, especially her warm smile' Fuji lowered his head and once again closes his eyes so that he could see the phantom again.

_'I know you do' _Kaede confessed _'from the very moment you embraced her, I could tell that you really like Sakuno-chan...' _

_'That is why, you've tried you best tomakeherhappy' _Kaede said with a slight sad tone _'It's so Masayoshi-style'_

'Hm? At least I've got your compliments' Fuji joked

_'Hai' _Both Kaede and Fuji broke into laughters.

_'I really have to go now' _Kaede said _'Mata ne' _(Mata ne - See you)

'See you?' Fuji pondered 'What do you mean?'

_'Himitsu...' _with that Kaede disappeared in front of Fuji's eyes (Himitsu - Secret)

As soon as Kaede's departure, bright light appeared and shine into the big dinning hall, brighten the hall in process and earned everyone's attention.

"What's that!" The hall is now filled with curiosities. All of them ran over to the nearest window to take a better view of the outside scene.

"Hanabi?" Some says (Hanabi - fireworks)

"Aliens!" Others claimed

"Maybe it's Santa Clause and his reindeers" someone remarked with great excitement

"Bleh, that's childish..." others gave harsh comments.

"Fushu...Santa Clause?" Kaidoh pondered and took a glance from the nearby window. His eyes widen when he sees a gaily-faced man with white hair and beard, riding on a cart pulling by reindeers, flying in the sky "Fushuu...fushuu..." too shock to react, Kaidoh quickly pulled his rival shirt to gesture him to look outside.

"Stop it, Mamushi, I'm busy" Momo ignored Kaidoh and that had enraged him.

"Oh yeah, where is Inui-senpai now? I need to get a bottle of the deadly mixture? Ne, Mamushi, did you see Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh did the same, since Momo was the one who ignored him first. 'Mou, what's wrong with Mamushi?' Seeing the angry Kaidoh stomping across the hall, Momo pondered inwardly.

* * *

"NANI!" totally forgotten of his eariler bet with Momo, Eiji bellowed with so much horror when Momo placed a big bottle of Inui's specialities infront of him.

"Mou, that's not fair!" he continued to protest "Why do I always have to be the one to drink it? Moreover, I was earlier threatened by Inui to drink those disgusting stuff if I don't ki..."

"Dame, dame! Eiji-senpai! A man should keep his promise no matter what!" Momo winked mischievously "What did you said just now? What ki?"

"No...nothing..." Eiji blushed when he thought of the moments.

"Don't tell me that you suddenly want to back out!" Momo prompted.

"No way!" Eiji retaliated and stuck his tongue out 'Though I've really planned so...fuhu...hu...'

"Mou, Momo-senpai! Please spare Eiji-kun from those disgusting stuffs!" as soon as Tomoka heard Eiji's exclamation, she quickly walked over and had heard their conversation. She's now standing in between the two, her back facing Eiji, with two hands spreaded protectively as she pledged. "I'm willing to take drink it on his behalf" she prompted.

"Oh? Osakada-san?" Momo regarded Tomoka curiously for a moment before he could even say a word "Why...I mean...the bet...it's between me and Kikumaru-senpai...there's nothing to do with..." he paused "you...Wait a minute, you just called Kikumaru-senpai...Eiji-kun!"Momo made a quick recovery from shock and gave the two another mischievous look "Hm...a new topic?"

"Eiji-kun..." ignoring Momo's query, Tomoka turned around and face the acrobatic player, her new found love "Daijobu...I'm here to save you from those disgusting stuffs!"

"Tomo-chan?" Eiji's eyes soften "you don't have to take it for me. I'm a man and a man should not let his love ones suffer" he winked "and I'm not going to let you have it either!"

"Don't worry about me..." Tomoka insisted "since Sakuno-chan can tolerate with it, so can I!"

"No, I won't let you have it" Eiji fumed but his eyes once again soften when he sees that the girl's dying hard to protect him "I know...but I just could make myself to see you suffer either" he said in a soft and passionate tone, one hand gently stroked a few strains of hairs and tugged it behind her ear. "I'll take it...for me and for you too" he rubbed his nose and gave her another trademark wink.

Despite of gaining teasing gazes from the crowd, Eiji and Tomoka embraced each other tightly.

"Hm? Guess we'll have to get ourselves some updates from Inui...about the two?" Fuji said as a matter of factly whereas the others just continued their teasing at the new couple.

"Eh? Fuji! When did you came in?" Oishi was taken by surprise by Fuji's presence

"Oh, not long after the crowd settles down" Fuji smiled.

"Yeah ha...the Seigaku had accomplished two match making cases. I now pronounce of mission 'Success'" Momo cheered along with others "Eh...yes, where's the other pair?"

Momo looked around and his face suddenly froze at where the Christmas tree was. Everyone turned to look at why Momo was in shock and all of them froze in unison upon seeing the Christmas tree.

Ryoma and Sakuno were kissing passionately under the mistletoe.

_**

* * *

Change of scene...**_

_The raven-haired man had been keeping his eyes on the sleeping form of the hazel-haired woman, observing her closely until she slowly opens up her eyes to meet his feline ones. As soon as she registered the man infront of her, a few trickle of tears rolled down her cheek._

_"Are you in pain?" Ryoma asked concernly as he placed a blanket over her lap and seemed intent on pampering her._

_"Oh...no, it's just that, I can't believe...you're back..." she said in a shaky voice as she extended a hand to touch his handsome face._

_"Ah...I managed to catch the night flight back here..." he murmured "Fuji-senpai called me right after you entered the surgical room..."_

_"Tadaima..." he said softly and gently wiped off her happy tears. (Tadaima - I'm home)_

_"Anata...okaeri-nasai..." Sakuno greeted back (Anata - Husband, Okaeri nasai - Welcome back)_

_Swamped with emotion, he lower his brow to hers "God, I missed you so much" he pressed his lips to her hands._

_"I'm so sorry that I wasn't by your side when you gave birth to our child..." the faintest of smiles touched his mouth._

_"Anata?" She eyed her husband quizzically "It's not true. You've always be here with me, in my heart..." she smiled _

_"Sakuno" His face suddenly brightened up. He squeezed her hand "Thank you"_

_"Oh yes...our child, have you seen her yet?" _

_"Yes, she's beautiful, just like you..." he nodded and smiled serenly at his wife "When I arrived, I noticed that you were smiling in your sleep. Having a sweet dream?" _

_"Yes..." Sakuno nodded and Ryoma smirked "a very sweet one?" he continued his teasing._

_"Emm...em...they're all past memories..." Sakuno shooked her head "I dreamt about one of our X'mas party...and..."_

_"And?" Ryoma prompted_

_"Naisho..." Sakuno replied sweetly. (Naisho - Another way of saying secret)_

_"Hm?" Ryoma crooked his brow "Ma...guess that's how you treat a husband...figures" he faked a frown and leaned back in his chair._

_"A...wait, I'm...I'm just..." she stammered._

_He doesn't have to look at his wife to tell that her expression is priceless. Just when he decided to continue his teasing until he's fully satisfy, something had caught his attention._

_"So, I can tell that the others were here yesterday..." Ryoma paused and gave her a winked "based on those visible evidence?" his index finger pointed on the piles of present placed at the far corner of the room. Sakuno nodded with a blushing smile on her pale face when she finally realized that her husband had actually pretended to be mad. 'Mou...he's teasing me again, hidoi' she complained inwardly but somehow she enjoyed it. _

_Seeing that Ryoma had stood up and walk over to those gifts, Sakuno chuckled inwardly._

_"Baby Gift Sets?" Ryoma took out an item and raised a brow as he delicately shook the box._

_"It's from Oishi-senpai..." Sakuno informed._

_"Well, figures" Ryoma joked "he was on a 'Buy 12 Free 1 promotion spree. Back then he had given away four sets of these to Eiji-senpai. two more sets here, that means, he still have 7 more sets to give away...what a conservative guy" Ryoma smirked as he was doing some calculus on Oishi's stocks "Ma...that's our Oishi senpai, a considerate gentleman indeed" he commented as he laid his hands on another item._

_"Handbook for novice babysitter?" Ryoma took the book and a note fell out from it. Spontaneously, Ryoma grab hold of the note before it landed on the ground. _

_'Echizen, this handbook will be handy for you! I've done many researches on babysitting(thanks to Eiji, I should say)...plus, if you want your baby to grow healthly, I've got some new formulations of how to prepare nutrient drinks for newborns and toddles. It's recorded at the last few pages of this book! Once again, congratulations for having another member in your family, Sincerely yours, InuiSadahara!'_

_"Inui-senpai..." Ryoma sweatdropped upon reading Inui's note. Ryoma could remembered, his school life, surrounded by terrible memories of Inui and his invention 'No way I'm gonna let my child to have this weird stuffs! Zettai...' he mentally nodded and was about to tear off the last few pages from the book, but quickly restrained when he realized that Sakuno's eyes is still on him. Sakuno would not approve him to do that. She treasured each and every gifts from her seniors._

_"His surname is Sadahara? Hm...this is new to me..." he added nonchalantly before putting the book back to it's formal place 'I'll take care of you later...' he made another mental note._

_"Eto...lets see, Eiji-senpai...'Nursery songs by Teen Stars of the Year?" Ryoma shooked his head. Though Eiji had started to date Tomoka, the couple had eventually married each other right after Tomoka had completed her high school, had raised a happy family, nonetheless, he's still the same old Eiji whom they knew for years. "He's still a fanatics of musics and tennis" he added lastly._

_"Kawamura-senpai had brought us a baby chair?" Ryoma rubbed his chin "Now, guess, I'll have to place this in our store room first, for later use..." _

_"Mou...anata, if you place the chair in the store room, Kawamura senpai would be so sad and thinks that we doesn't like the gift at all"_

_"But, Sakuno, we're not using it yet..." Ryoma retaliated at first but then when he saw that Sakuno had stand firm of what she said eariler, Ryoma gave in "Fine, fine, to the dinning hall the chair will go..." he sighed. Eversince Ryoma started to date Sakuno, there's a great change towards his attitudes.He's more approachable and had smile alot, but only infront of his love ones and close friends. He had also mastered the word "Patience" on his forehead. _

_"Hai...and I want it to be place just in between both our seats..." _

_"No..." Ryoma demurred "no one will go in between us..." _

_"Ryoma-kun..." instantly interjected sotfly "That's not true..." a smile plastered on her serene facade "There would be no distance in between three of us. We'll always be togther as one...itsumo isshoni dakara..." (itsumo - forever/always, isshoni- together, dakara - like I said/therefore) _

_"Sakuno..." Ryoma regarded his wife for a short moment. "You're right..." he smiled back "It's only a chair...I can accept that..." he paused with a smile as he slowly walk back to Sakuno's side "as long as you don't tell me to put a cradle in between our bed" he joked._

_"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed madly upon seeing a mischievous grin plastered on her husband's face._

_"Da me" again he protested "after all these years, you still add a 'kun' after my name...I'll get mad" a slight frown could be seen from his handsome face. (Da me - Cannot/No, the 'me' is pronounced as 'me' in member)_

_"De mo...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's words was cut off when Ryoma place a finger to slient her "No 'KUN'" he hushed and press his lips onto hers. (De mo - but) _

_"H-Hai..." Sakuno replied breathelessly as soon as their lips parted. _

_"Good" Ryoma winked and licked his lower lip with satisfaction. "Let's continue with what I was doing earlier!" he declared cheerfully._

_"Hm" Ryoma paused for a while and bend down to pick up something from under the table. _

_"Ne, Sakuno...who brought this here?" Ryoma asked and showed the big bag to his wife._

_"It's from Tezuka bucho..." Sakuno replied "I wondered what is inside it?" _

_"Something very important" Ryoma smiled confidently as he took out a brand new tennis racket from the bag. "Na...Sakuno..."_

_"Hai?" Sakuno smiled._

_"I used to wonder why did oyaji had given up his chance for being world's No.1 tennis pro..."_

_"And why was that?" Sakuno asked and patiently she anticipated for his answer._

_"He said he had something more ambitious than becoming a world's No.1" Ryoma chuckled "he made me everything that I am now. But also need to thanks to those dreadful days I had with Seigaku. All of these had made me stronger..." _

_"Now...I have you...and our baby...a family" Ryoma continue "Sakuno...I've decided" he paused for a moment and locked his feline eyes onto Sakuno's _

_"I'm going to make her a Tennis Princess!" he declared confidently._

_"Hm...Great! A tennis princess! Hope it won't turn out to be another uncute tennis freak like you, Echizen..." a familiar chuckle interrupted._

_"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma quickly turned around and face the blue eyes tennis prodigy and stares at him with much shocking look on his face "When did you come in?" he continued sarcarstically "and why are you here so early?"_

_"Em? Easy Echizen...you glared at me like you're gonna skin me and dry me under the sun..." Fuji flashed the couple with another trademark smile and that annoyed Ryoma even more._

_"Ano...Sorry, Fuji-senpai.. Maybe Ryoma's too tired, hora, anata...please apologize" Sakuno quickly elbowed her husband lightly to stop him from glaring at Fuji. _

_"Gomen..." Ryoma abided but his glare never lightened as another smirk could be seen from Fuji and that's a provoking one._

_"Hm..., I guess we'll have a few words!" Suggesting from their stance, the two guys are about to start 'THAT' again. 'That' as far as Sakuno remembered. 'THAT' the last time they had it was fews months ago before Ryoma left for Wimbeldon. 'THAT' could last for hours, and 'THAT' is about to begin._

_"Sakuno, me and Fuji-senpai's going out to have some fresh air and a nice chit chat in process" Ryoma excused himself and dragged Fuji out of the room "Maybe you would like to rest more...we'll be back here soon!" _

_"Ano...Anata? Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno anxiously watched the two men leaving her room. She could still heard Fuji's protest as Ryoma continued to drag Fuji along with him "Doushiyou? Fuhuhuhu..." _

_"But...Echizen-kun...I've not greeted Sakuno-chan yet..." Fuji protested_

_"You already had!" _

_"But...but, I've not kiss her goodbye before leaving with you..."_

_"We're not leaving this building yet! And save your kisses for someone else!"_

_

* * *

At the hospital rooftop..._

_"You never spare my wife" Ryoma fumed a little "When will you stop teasing her?" he tugged both his hands into the thick pockets to beat the cold._

_"Heh? So you're jealous after all" Both Fuji and Ryoma regarded each other for quite sometimes._

_"Yes I am!" Ryoma admitted _

_"Eh? Echizen?" Fuji was surprised by Ryoma's answer "You're typically honest today"_

_"Hm? Are you complimenting me?" _

_"You've changed, Echizen"_

_"Thanks to you..."_

_"By the way" Echizen walked and stood beside Fuji "I've been keeping this in my heart"_

_"What is it, Echizen?"_

_"Till now, you stilllove her, aren't you?" Ryoma said quietly._

_"Ah..." Fujinodded as he replied. _

_"That was too quick" Ryoma was shimmered with slight irritation"You didn't even think it over!"_

_"I'm just being frank" Fuji chuckled _

_"I knew it" Ryoma sighed "De...then why did you let go. Back then...you could have...but why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious! From the very beginning,Sakuno-chan had already made her choice" Fuji interjected "No matter what happened, there's nothing in this world that could separate the two of you, moreover..." he paused for a moment and divert his gaze back to Ryoma "moreover, the angel of love has cast a spell on both of you, a spell of invincible love"_

_Ryoma smirked "Hm? Mythology? Why, I really need that so that I could tell'em to my kids"_

_"What about you?" Fuji asked back "Back then, you've always trashed Sakuno's skill, yet, you've fallen for her. I thought you despise weaklings"_

_"If I am to humble myself , at least let me go on with it" Ryoma snapped "I never sees Sakuno as a weakling. Weak is something I don't believe Sakuno could be, what I see in her is a woman with a tender heart. If arrogance, that's how I am and I don't trash her, I was just teasing her"_

_Once again, there was a moment of silence in between the two men. "Ano..." Ryoma was the first to break the silence "I know it would be a little awkward to say this now, but, Fuji-senpai,thank you!" he quickly turned away to hide his slightly blushing face._

_"Thank me?" Fuji asked with teasing tone "What's wrong with you today? Are you really Echizen?"_

_"You don't have to take advantage of teasing me like this" Ryoma muttered, regretting of showing his softer side to Fuji. At first Fuji started off with soft giggles, then both of them broke into laughters._

_"Ah! So both of you are here?" Eiji interrupted "Takku,Sakuno-chan's worried death about the two of you. She told us that both of you shot daggers at each other and in process to kill each other"_

_"We do?" both Fuji and Ryoma blinked at each other upon hearing what Eiji had said "I think my wife could be over worried sometimes"_

_"Who doesn't" Fuji added "Like I said before, you looked like you're gonna skin me and dry me under the sun"_

_"For god sake, it's winter!" Ryoma retaliated "If I hate you, I wouldn't asked you to take care of Sakuno while I was away"_

_"Hai, hai" Eiji interrupted "Better get going now, otherwise, Sakuno-chan would never stop worrying"_

_Both of them nodded and followed Eiji back to Sakuno's room._

_

* * *

As soon as Ryoma opened up the door, few popping sound could be heard. Ribbons landed on his head and everyone in the room cheered._

_"Happy Belated Birthday, Echizen Ryoma!"_

_"Eh!" Ryoma was too surprise to utter a word "What...what was this?" _

_"A surprise party" Momo winked and pulled Ryoma to the center of the room._

_"Minna-san, thank you..." Ryoma said in a deceptively soft voice "I'm so happy"_

_"Of course you are!" Oishi added "Becoming a father on your birthday. That would be the best gift for you from your wife, wasn't it? Way to go, Echizen!"_

_"Yeah! You've surpassed my data calculation skill, Echizen-kun!" Inui complimented_

_Ryoma smirked "Atarimai daro!" (Atarimai daro - that's for sure/of course)_

_"Ano...ano, it wasn't planned, it's coincidence..." Sakuno blushed furiously "Guzen desu" (Guzen - coincidence). Everyone laughed upon seeing Sakuno's blushing face._

_"Ano, Echizen-kun, Sakuno-chan, have you named your baby?" Kawamura asked _

_"Not yet" Ryoma replied and placed a hand behind his head "Hm...I'm not good at naming, especially when it comes to girl's name"_

_"Are you sure?" All of them asked in unison._

_"Ano...I've actually wanted to..." Sakuno said shyly. _

_"Hm?" Fuji noticed that Sakuno was about to say something "Nani kai? You wanted to say something? Sakuno-chan?"_

_"Hai...I wanted to name her, Kaede, Echizen Kaede" _

_"Kaede?" Fuji instantly stood petrified. The name reminded him of the phantom's last words to him _

_'See you' Fuji smiled 'So that's what you mean...' slowly he made his way to Sakuno's side. He extended one hand to touch the baby's pinkish cheek "Welcome to the world, Kaede-chan..."_

_"Fuji?" Ryoma fumed "told you not to get stick so close to Sakuno!" _

_"Ah, Echizen-kun's jealous!"_

_The party ended shortly after a nurse burst into the roomand complained about the distraction. _

_As soon as everyone left home, Ryoma settled himself back to where he sat eariler. _

_"Well, I really didn't expect to get everyone to celebrate our birthday in places like this" Ryoma smiled warmly "Sou desu ne, Kaede-chan" Kaede yawned in process when Ryoma lightly brushed her soft cheek._

_The couple looked deep into each other eyes as Ryoma's hand slid over and into her hair. Then his mouth was on hers. His lips skimmed, sipped, nipped and nuzzled until hers went pillow-soft and warm under them. Just when they were about to continue further, the baby's hand popped up andhit directly on Ryoma's chest._

_"Ops! Kaede-chan's first punch?" Ryoma teased "You little devil, you're disturbing your daddy and mummy" _

_"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Sakuno added._

_"Mada mada dane..." both of them chuckles._

_

* * *

**Eight years later...**_

"Yeah, I beat you, I beat you" Sakuno said in a sing song tone and in process of shaking her body when her opponent missed the ball.

The raven haired boy puffed his reddish cheek and complained "Mou, Mama's a bully"

"A man should admit his defeat" Sakuno added "From now on, Takumi, remember our deal, do not waste food!"

"But, Mama, I hate capsicum" the five year old,Echizen Takumi protested. (AN:Echizen TakumiakaET, Ryoma - ER, just kidding)

"No but!"

The other two, Ryoma and Kaede who where practicing in the other court had saw the whole incident couldn't help but broke into laughters.

After a short good laugh, Ryoma prompted "Kaede? Are you ready?"

"Hai, Otousan! I'm always ready! This time, kanarazu, I'm gonna gain a point from you" her words filled with determination. (kanarazu - certainly)

"Er? We'll see about that!" Ryoma remarked with his trademark smirk and tossed the ball up into the air. He performed his famous twist server.

Kaede skillfully returned his father ball. "That was close, tousan" Kaede commented as she approached the net.

"Em...that'sa bad decision" Ryoma jumped up andsmashed the ball hard. Ryoma eyes widen when the ball flew and hit the baseline of his court. "That...that was..."

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" both Sakuno and Takumi bellowed in unsion.

"Hm, she has shown improvements" a familiar voice interjected.

"Fuji-jichan!" Takumi smile widen. Hequickly ran overto hug the tennis prodigy.

"Fuji-senpai? You taught Kaede your skill?" Sakuno eyes widen.

"Nope, she's a good observer. I've only showed her once" Fuji smirked.

Ryoma and Kaede noticed Fuji's presence. Ignoring his father, Kaede instantly ran out from the court to meet up with Fuji.

"Kaede? You're not suppose to leave the court..." Ryoma fumed but realize that did not stop his daughter from running away "Mada mada dane" he shooked his head and sighed.

"Fuji-jichan! Did you see that? I used tsubame gaeshi to return tousan's smash!"

"That was great, Kaede-chan" Fuji smiled and gently patted her head.

"Yeah, Kaede-chan, that was a beautiful return" another familiar voice interjected

"Momo/Momo-jichan" the Echizen family bellowed.

Momo flashed them a toothy smile "Not only me, the other arehere too!"

"Sakuno!" Tomoka quickly ran over and give Sakuno a deadly bear hug (A/N: Learned from Eiji) "Mou, I've missed you sooo much!"

"Me too..." Sakuno said happily

"Ano? Tomo-baachan" Kaedeaskedanxiously"Whereis Kenji-kun and Shouji-kun?"

"They were at the canteen to have something to drink" Tomoka said.

"Tomoka-san?" A dreadful frown could be heard from behind "Why waste money? I've brought here my latest Inui's special drink menu. This time I've added honey in it"

"Er...thanks for your offer, Inui-senpai" Tomoka quickly turn him down "Bet they already had what they want"

Tomokaturn and smiled at Kaede"Don't worry dear, they'll join you soon"

"Hai! I just can't wait to show them my new skills" the girl then left the two women and headed back to Fuji's side.

"Sakuno, Kaede-chan is strong" Her eyes never left the girl.

"Hai" Sakuno nodded "Like father like daughter"

"Not only that, I can tell that Fuji-senpai is extremely fond of her" Tomoka winked

"Ah...Tomoka!" Sakuno eyes widen "That...couldn't be..."

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you"

"Mou, Tomo-chan tara...hidoi" (hidoi - bad)

"Heh? So Tezuka-senpai and Oishi-senpai arebusy with upcoming championship" Ryomasat comfortably beside Momo.

"Yep! Thenagain, Kaidoh hassupervise his father'sbusiness for awhole week"

"Hm" Ryomasmirk "No wonder Inui-senpai's so free. I thought he wouldgo around and collect more datas?"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma muttered his libertto as he stood up from his seat

"Echizen? Where you going?"

"To get myself something to drink"

"Ponta?"

"Er...I've stop buying Ponta"Ryoma slightly blushed. There's no need for him to explain the reason behind since it has always been a well known issue among the Seigaku tennis members.

"Comeon, let's go together" Momo smiled and both of them walk towards the nearest vending machine. They walked halfway and saw Takumi rushing towards to their seats to grab his racket.

"Ne...Takumi? Where are you going with your racket?"

"Papa, Kaede-neechan said she's gonna teach me tennis" he said with sparkles in his feline gold orbs "so next time, for sure, I'll win Mama"

"Er? Nee-chan's teaching?" Ryoma asked anxiously.

"Dame ka?" Takumi threwhis father a deadly cute puppy eyes "Pluleez..."

He regarded his son for a moment. Just when he was about to say another word, Momo interjected him "Comeon, let him have his way"

"Can't help it, but..." before Ryoma could finish his words, Takumi has already excused himself and ran over to meet up with his sister.

"I can't understand you, Echizen" Momo giggles "there's nothing wrong for the slibings to share they skills. Don't be overprotective"

"I'm not" Ryomaprotested "It's just that, you guys don't know Kaede well"

A moment later a loudwailing sound could be heard from thenext court.

"Wha...what happened? Wasn't that Takumi's voice?" Momo stated worriedly

"See? I told you"Ryoma let out another audiblesigh

"Takumi! Chanto boru mitteru no" (Concerntrate more on the ball)

"Sono gurippu hen daro" (The gripping looks strange)

"Ah ha...Nee-chan's trashing me" the wailing continued.

"Your movement are too inflexible. At least try to hold your racket properly"

"Takumi! The problem about your'shaking hands'? That's theeastern grip"

"Mada mada dane..." Kaede muttered under her breathe.

"Yappari. Like father like daughter" the group said in unison "The future tennis princessu"

"Nee-chan, hidoi"

"Hm" Ryoma shooked his head "Mada mada no mada dane"

The End

* * *

AN: Finally, my first complete story. I felt at least I've made some progression. In fact, I need to apologize, coz I know the ending doesn't seem so promising. Gomen ne, perhaps that's the best I could do at this time coz I'm still mada mada dane. Once again, I sincerely thanks all readers for spending their precious time reading my story. I'll work harder on my other POT fics.

My special dedications to:

Umi-chan - Thank you for your continuoussupport! You're the first readerwho had given me so much encouragement for continuing this fics. Hope you'll will find the ending acceptable.

Silvya-san - Thank you so much for your wonderful review.

KaguyaEvenstar - Thank you so much for reading my fics and I'm glad to know that you like the songs as much as I do. Wi...winter sonata, the most popular Korean drama? Tell youthe truth,I've never watched Winter Sonata coz it's very expensive to get it here (Mi-chan wanna cry)

Jade-san - Ano ne, actually, I first planned to write something like 'The X'mas Carols'. I never expect that many readers, including Jade-san would think that the idea is from HNG. Well, the instinct of a reader is alwz right.

Darkus-san - Thank you very much for your guidance. I'll try my best to improve myself. Maybe you're right, a beta reader, eto, I'll see what I can do about that. Yes, I will keep writing more and more fics. Please guide me more on this.

Kurama-san444 - Thank you, thank you. Wanna see Ryoma-kun apologize? Hope that it won't disappoint you though I didn't managed to get Ryoma-kun to apologize to Sakuno-chan, coz he's the cool andarrogant Ryoma-kun afterall.

katrinakaiba-san - Thank you so much. Agree, he's confused. What can we say, his passion for tennis's too strong. Yet in the real tenipuri story, Ryoma wasn't that dumb about love either. Just that he express love in a different way.

haruxsakura-san - Oh you really find my story funny? Ah, thank you!I've alwz thought that I didn'thave great sense of humor.

Chaco & Lily-san tachi - HNG and POT? Mi-chan actually planned to do an X'mas Carol sorta ficcy, then again, Mi-chan no sei de, misleading many ppl to believe in HNG POT, demo ne, isn't it great? Twopopular anime becomes one storyline! Yappari mi-chan ahou ya! Sou desu ne, Chaco-chan, parents are alwz being sensitive but can't blame them also coz they really care for us. It's just that they had expressed their concern in a different way. Lily-chan - no worries,I'vemet someone even more terrifying, just kidding.Yeah, theFuji and Co.they're the best Matchmakers! Hope you like the ending.

Youkaigurl - Ara, osashiburi, so glad to hear from you again. Thank you. I like this story myself too. Tee hee, I've already done what you've asked. Hope you enjoy this chappie.

Kane-Laura591- Thank you for your review. Agreed! I'm also a POT fics reader. More POT fics.

Also my gratitudes to other readers who spend their times reading my fics. Lastly thank you for all your support and patience.

Owari

mi-chan


	5. Author's Note to Kimi Lesan

A/N: This note is to Kimi Le-san.

Mi-chan is so careless, eyes are blurry and had left out my dedications to you, gomen ne, Kimi Le-san! Eto, still my sincere thanks to you for reading and reviewing my story! Mi-chan is so happy to read your review!

I'm...going on a roll?Really? Oh, I guess I'll have to roll now, eh? Just kidding. Hope you'll like the endings.

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan


	6. Kanshashimasu

Author's Note:

Dear friends,

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I know the story Phantom of X'mas has been completed for quite sometimes.

I'm more than happy to read all the nice and encouraging reviews that was posted up for this fics. This has somehow given me more confidence in writing more fics.

I'm must apologize that I could not come out with a better sequel, however due to all those encouragements; I've written a FujiSaku fanfiction; with the title: Why papa has to be…

It's some sort of Sakuno-centric drabbles. The first pairing is TezuSaku followed by FujiSaku.

My dedication goes to:

Raiy, guynh2,cherrixwolf, kimi le, umi, Woven Bamboo Pattern, anicraz, kurama-san444, Craziwidder, Kane-Laura591, Yokaigurl, Chaco and Lily, haruxsaku, KatrinaKaiba, Jade, darkus, KaguyaEvenstar, silvya, zazabeans, SilverLastsForever, Mari, xMeme, Kaoru4, Jane, Koori no Tenshi, Undine 1, ginny, Kawaii Koneko92 & grace.

Thank you minna-san :D Without your support; I wouldn't find joy in writing fictions and would not think of polishing my bad writing skills; though; mi-chan is still very mada mada dane…hahaha…

Oh; PS: Mi-chan had changed my penname from kreuz4eva to chidoriochibi :P

Lastly; all the best of luck to you all from me; and Happy New Year 2006.

Ja mata ne ato…mata rainen kai?

mi-chan yori


End file.
